What's a Jellicle Cat?
by Phantom-Griffin
Summary: The story of what occurs when two humans stumble upon the Jellcles. They introduce one another to their worlds until the experience turns sour. Histories cross and now all of their lives are in danger. Rated Mature for violence, death, implied rape etc
1. SourPatch Kids and Caffeine

Author's Note: All the Jellicles in this chapter are copyright to Webber and Elliot. The humans are copyright to me and a friend. This is directly from a role-play hence the scattered nature but I think I edited it alright.

* * *

"The full moon is amazing! Come check it out!" Hugo Myers was smiling ear to ear. His crisp green eyes shone as he spun in a circle, "I love the moon!" He could be such a dork sometimes but that's what his friends liked about him. They were in his apartment, it was friday movie night and nearly 2-am.

Kira was relaxed on a cushiony chair, her head hanging off the edge, reddish brown hair hanging around her head, while her knees were bent up over the back. It was surprisingly comfortable, especially since her sugar crash and she didn't really feel like moving. "Yeah, its amazing. Just like every month." She sighed with a slight roll of her chocolate eyes. But she couldn't help the small smile that twitched at her lips at the sight of her friend dancing around. "Bleh, I could use another coke..." She mumbled, but she didn't want to get up, to comfy.

Pouncival yawned and swayed slightly where he sat on the hood of the broken down car. The ball had ended and his energy level was dwindling. Another night of festivities gone, always way to quickly. Oh well, there was always next year to look forward too.

Gears spun all the way to the mini fridge and back, handing her an AMP energy drink before plopping down on the couch and stretching absently, "We need to do something! Something exciting!" He smiled widely again. He had had 6 packs of Sour-Patch Kids and 4 mountain dews within the lat 2 hours.

Kira looked at him grateful before turning over, half falling half sliding off the chair and opening the AMP. Taking the first few gulps quickly she took a breath and sighed. Almost feeling the caffeine and sugar fizz through her bloodstream. "I'm game...What do you have in mind?"

Munkus sat contentedly on the tire, watching the three around him. This was Pouncy's first time helping with the watch but he wasn't to worried. Nothing had happened for years anyway. The tomkit was now curled up, eyes closed and breathing deep. Munkus sighed slightly, kits.

Gears grabbed her arm and swung her with him as he danced, "Let's go raid the junkyard down the road! I ran out of stuff to make sculptures out of and there's an expo a few weeks away!" Hugo Myers was a sculpture and a painter by trade but he also acted a bit in his free time.

Mungojerrie was poofed up, the argument had escalated into a fight about what Rumpelteazer was doing while Mungojerrie wasn't with her. Tugger had implied a few unsavory ideas and it had the calico on edge.

"Hey you two, calm down." Munkus said. "We have a year together, lets make it through in one piece." He rolled his eyes slightly. Munkus's sudden louder words woke Pouncy out of his semiconsciousness with a start. Shaking his head of the sleepy fog he yawned and decided to see if he could find any mice to hunt. Perhaps that would wake him up.

Kira yelped slightly as she was pulled to her feet and tried to keep her AMP from spilling. "Okay, okay! Watch the caffeine!" She said quickly and stopped the spinning before she ended up dropping it. "All right, lets go." Finishing it as she walked to the door she threw it in a trash bin.

Mungojerrie and Tugger turned to look at Munkustrap t the same time. Mungo had Tugger in a headlock and Tugger was biting the calico's arm roughly. "I wasn' gon' 'urt 'im!" Mungojerrie whined as he dropped the main coon.

Gears nearly giggled as he rushed out the door. It was a warm night and it smelled a bit like it would rain. "C'mon! it's closed! we can sneak in! IT's friday so Mr. Jeeks is working! He sleeps a lot!" He had obviously snuck into this place too many times.

"Gears...You worry me sometimes." Kira said with a small shake of her head. "You need something else to occupy your time besides sneaking into junkyards." But she followed anyway, pulling her long hair into a pony tail. The dark red tint made her already fair skin seem even more pale in the moonlight.

Munkus rolled his eyes. "Just behave all right?" He caught a small glint of Pouncy and turned to look. But the kit was obviously stalking something. Oh well, whatever to keep the kit occupied for a while.

Gears chuckled and spun in the empty streets, "But then I wouldn't have time to hang out with you Kira!" He now ran down the road to the junkyard.

Mungojerrie shrugged and was about to talk when Tugger landed a good punch in the side of the calico's face. Mungo let out a grunt and fell off the tire into a pile of something green gooy and unidentifiable, "GROSS!!" he yowled.

Munkus let out an irritable sigh and shook his head. It was going to be a long year. Pouncy's ears only barely twitched as Mungo let out the yell. He was still stalking a rat. Crouched over on all fours he followed the scent and the faint scratching noises.

Kira let out a small laugh. "Aw, I feel loved." She said with a smile as she followed. The caffeine was waking her up and putting her in a better mood. "Anyway...What're we looking for?" They had snuck in and she was now looking at the very, very large amount of trash in front of her.

Gears shrugged, "Whatever looks interesting! just pick a pile!" he began digging and was headfirst in a pile of scrap metal before she even knew he had moved.

Mungojerrie was chasing Tugger now. he was head to toe in grime and Tugger was running for his life, only to avoid getting dirtied by the other tom

"Guys, you're going to draw an awful lot of attention!" Munkus growled, though he was thankful that it was the night the Junkyard owner was working. Pouncy was so engrossed with his stalking he hadn't realized how far off he had wandered. Wiggling his rear, he suddenly pounced, digging through the top layer of trash quickly and noisily. After a little scrabble he lifted his head with a dead rat in his teeth. Kira grimaced slightly before rolling up the sleeves of her black shirt and digging into the trash. "Anything interesting...right..."

Gears was having a field day digging through piles and was nearly completely buried in one when something quiet large fell on him "Holy fuck!!" he yowled and scrambled out of the pile. The young man was covered in grime from the very top of his green and black hair to the bottom of his Airwalks. "What the hell was that?!"

Mungojerrie was running from Tugger and they were headed in the direction that Pouncival had gone when Mungo stopped suddenly. He had seen Kira. "'oly 'eaviside!" he muttered but before he could tell tugger that they needed to leave, the Main Coon slammed into his back and sent them both flying. They landed in a heap a few yards from the girls feet.

Munkus's nose suddenly twitched. The air held its usual scent of garbage but there was something new. The scent of humans intertwined in the air. "Oh no..." He muttered quickly running after the three toms. Pouncy let out a yelp of surprise as the garbage beneath him suddenly shifted and screamed out. Losing his footing he tumbled and landed beside the boy.

Kira looked up at the sudden noise and jumped back with a scream of surprise. Glancing around she grabbed the nearest item that could be used to protect herself: A old ratted broom. "Stay back whoeveryouare!!" Her eyes stared at the pile before her. It wasn't so much 'oh-no-its-a-monster' response, more like 'stranger-appearing-out-of-nowhere-that-may-attack-and-rape-me' response.

Gears shook his head and wiped the grime from his eyes, "What the hell are you?!" he yelled and scrambled backwards crab-walk style for about 5 feet until his back hit a large box.

Mungojerrie spit out a bunch of mud. Tugger had landed onto of him and he had gotten it everywhere. he main coon slowly stood and shook off, his once beautiful coat dirty and matted, "Look what you did you stupid thief!" he was ignoring the frightened girl and growling at the calico, his coat a poof of anger.

"Wha' I did!?" Mungojerrie stood up and growled back. he was small but his voice echoed, "Ye pushed me in firs'! Fuck dis!" He hauled back and shoved the maine coon into a pile of grime which splooshed upwards like a puddle of water would have.

Kira stood there, hands shaking slightly as she watched the two fight with each other in front of her. She had calmed down slightly, seeing they weren't interested in her. "They do realize Halloween still is rather far away right?" She mumbled to herself. Yet something wasn't right about these two.

Pouncy let out a mew of fright and scrambled back himself before fluffing up. He attempted a growl but couldn't do much before suddenly grey and black striped legs were in front of him. Munkus's fur was bristling and teeth bared. "What business do you have here human?" He growled.

"Calm down man!" Gear stood and shook off, getting a hunk of dirt from his ear as he did, "I come here twice a week to get stuff for my art!" He looked the two cats over and raised a brow, "What kind f freak wheres a Halloween costume in August? Don't your wigs get itchy?"

Mungojerrie threw Tugger down and tackled him, getting the Main Coon in another headlock before he looked up and realized they were only a foot or so from Kira, "Who de 'ell are ye?"

Munkustrap, ears back and fur bristled, began to relax ever so slightly. He was a young human. But still a threat to their secrecy. "Wigs? What's a wig Munkus?" Pouncy suddenly asked, he was on his hands and knee's peering around the bigger tom's leg. Uh oh, she'd been noticed. She should have run when she had the chance. "S-S-Stay back!" She said.

Mungojerrie stood and let go of Tugger so fast that the main coon landed face first in the mud. "I ain't gon' 'urt ye Lass!" He shook off one hand before offering it to her, "De name's Mungojerrie! Dat lump of a tom is Tuggah!"

Gears rolled his eyes, "What have you been feeding that kid? Stupid pills? Every human in the world knows what a wig is!" He took a few steps towards them. He was headed in Kira's direction to ask if she'd found anything.

"Don't touch me!" She growled, swinging her broom at Mungo. "I know how to use this thing!" Taking a couple quick steps back she tried to glance around to see where Gears had ended up but didn't want to take her eyes off of the two guys in front of her.

Munkus snarled and shifted, following Gears every movement. "I will ask you nicely to leave once." He said. "Human?" Pouncy blinked. This was a human? He had heard the others talk about them but hadn't seen one himself. Him and his brother Tumblebrutus were stray kittens taken in by the clan. Since Pouncy wasn't going to be with him, Tumble had gone with Jenny to her human's house.

Gears rolled his eyes, "You working for Mr. Jeeks? Fine fine! We'll get our stuff and be out of here in a jif alright?" the teen rolled his eyes and walked around the two Jellicles. stomping towards the last place he had seen Kira, "Hey girl! We gotta get going! There's this weird guy in a cat costume who keeps staring at me!" Gears shrugged "Not that I'm complaining about the staring mind you! He's kinda cute!"

Mungojerrie raised a brow and looked at the new human, "Munkus ain't cute! 'E's an ovah protective arse!"

Tugger had finally spit out enough mud to speak and growled at Mungo before turning towards Kira, "Hey baby!"

Kira was stone still, hands gripping the broom handle tightly in a batter stance. As if ready to swing at any oncoming fast ball. "Got my own problems Gears!" She said, eyes still locked. "Who you callin' 'baby'??" She spat in reply to Tugger. Caffeine and having the daylights scared out of her at two thirty in the morning was not a good mix.

Pouncy went to follow but Munkus quickly grabbed his scruff. "Oh no you don't kit." He said before hauling the younger tom with him, staying clear of this 'Gears'. Soon he was beside Mungojerrie, hands clamped on Pouncy's shoulders. Eyes still narrowed.

Gears was still watching the exchange between Tugger and Kira when he addressed Munkustrap, "If you're going to stare at me like that the least you could do is buy me a drink!" He then turned to look at the tabby and winked.

Mungojerrie grabbed Tugger by his mane and pulled him back, "We ain't gon' 'urt ye Lass! I swear on de Evahlastin' Cat!" He put a hand over his heart and smiled charmingly.

"Everlasting what?" She said suddenly very confused. That was a new one. "And you," she pointed the broom at Munkus. "Leave him alone! We were just looking for some stuff for his art." She could be very protective of her friend. Munkus grimaced, turning his eyes to Kira. "You both should leave. Now." He said, voice low. "We mean either of you no harm..."

Gears smiled and slung an arm over Munkustrap's shoulder, "Hey Kira! I don't mind if this guy wants to stare, honest!" He waved her off vaguely with his free hand and pulled the large tom close with his one arm.

Mungojerrie's eyebrows hit the roof. Even Tugger wouldn't be able to get away with his scruff after a stunt like that. "'ey Lass! Ye might wan' keep yer frien' on a shortah leash!"

Tugger laughed loudly at the exchange and his laughter soon howled as he threw an arm around Kira.

Munkus's fur bristled up once again, in an instant he had let go of Pouncy's shoulders, whipped around and dealt a whack to the boys head. No claws, but a good hit. He hissed.

"Uuuhm..." Kira's eyes were wide. "G-Gears...Get over he-" But Mungo's arms were around her. Whipping around she attempted to his him upside the head as well. She backed up to her friends side.

Pouncival scurried from the angered Protector over to Mungo's side. "Mungo..." He tugged on the calico's arm. "What are we going to do now?"

Mungojerrie dropped his arm as Tugger yanked him away and grabbed the girl, pulling her close, "And we meet again Love! Fancy that!"

Gears landed face first, "Jeeze mate! Fuckin hell! What'dya do that for?!" He stood and wiped blood from under his nose.

Kira went rigid. "Le'go of me!" She squealed, wriggling futilely. Man he was strong! "What are you? A body builder! Let go or I'll scream rape!"

Munkus, recovering, took in a slow deep breath and closed his eyes. "You two aren't helping in getting them out of here. Pretty soon we wont be able to let them leave!" He stated, eyes still angered but not furious anymore.

Gears was in the tom's face again, his hand pushed against his nose to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't helping much. "You gonna kill us or something? Did we interrupt a cult meeting? Is that why you're wearing weird costumes?"

Tugger looked utterly confused, "What's rape?" he raised a brow but didn't let go of the squirming girl.

"Cult? No, we are not part of any of your human cults!" Munkus spat. The very thought was sickening. "Tugger let go of her!"

Kira squirmed and kicked. Finally she relaxed slightly to think things through before shifting and suddenly bringing her leg up behind her quickly and strongly. Aiming for a very sensitive area.

Tugger yelped and grabbed his groin, falling to one knee and then to his side. Mungo howled in laughter and applauded the girl, "'oly 'eaviside det wash shweet!"

Gears rolled his eyes, "Bout time!" he then turned to Munkustrap, "Then what the hell are you?"

Kira scrambled over to Gear's side and wrapped her arm around his. She really didn't want to be separated from him now. He might not care, but she didn't feel comfortable with this many guys.

Munkus looked at the others and clenched his teeth before letting out the breath he was holding. "If we tell you, you cannot leave until we know we can trust you." He said.

Gears laughed, "I'm a queer who can't hold down a job and has been institutionalized 4 times for saying i saw bigfoot on my roof! Who would believe me?" He ruffled Kira's hair softly and pulled her close.

Mungojerrie was still laughing at the toppled Mane Coon, "Bout time eh Tuggah?" The other tom whimpered and rolled on the ground.

He sighed again, rubbing his temples. "Fine. We've crossed the fine border of peace by now anyway." He shot a look at the downed mane coon and calico. "We're called Jellicles."

"J-Jellicles?" Kira repeated. What was that? Some fancy term for these kind of people now? She was so confused. She could so go for another AMP now. Maybe she had fallen asleep and this was a dream.

Gears felt Kira's voice drifting and he reached into his cargo pants pocket. Damn he loved those deep pockets "Here..." he said handing the semi comatose girl a mountain dew. "What does that mean?"

Mungojerrie left Tugger to whimper as he joined Munkustrap and Pouncival. The calico ruffled up the kitten's headfur and smiled the the two human's

"Well...For humans we normally appear as cats. Just your average house or alley feline." Munkustrap continued. "No, no more caffeine." She mumbled, pushing it away. "Its beating up my brain." She clenched her eyes shut. "Whatever cells I have left are creating cat-people."

"No Lass! We're real!" Mungojerrie smiled widely and grabbed for the pop can. he swiped it from Gear's hand and poked at it, "'ow do ye open des thin'?"

Gears smiled and rolled his eyes, "So like shape shifters? But you can't become full humans?

"I guess you could call us that." Munkus nodded. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad. Still...They couldn't let these humans leave unless they were certain they wouldn't expose them.

"Real? Great. Just great." She mumbled setting her head on Gear's shoulder with a small shake. Wisps of her hair falling from her pony tail and framing her face. "I thought you were the only crazy one Gears, I think it rubbed off." She mumbled. "So what do we do now?"

"Does this mean we're keeping them?" Pouncy looked up at Mungo. "They're staying?"

Gears took the pop from Mungo, opened it and handed it back, "Yeah yeah! Go to sleep Kira!" He chuckled as she mumbled nearly incoherently. "So there's only the four of you?"

Mungojerrie sniffed the mountain dew and sneezed from the bubbled, Wha' de 'ell?" He sipped at it and purred, a large smile growing across his face.

"There are many of us. Only us four here though. To watch over our territory to protect it from pests and humans." Munkus narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, but he had relaxed somewhat.

"Yeah...I'm just going to sit down..." She mumbled, sitting on a more or less dry patch of earth and leaning against Gears' leg. What was her life coming to?

Pouncy sniffed at the pop in Mungo's hands and shook his head quickly as the carbonation got at his nose.

Mungojerrie laughed at th tomkit and chugged the rest of the can down. He had found his new love.

Gears stroked Kira's hair idly as he listened to the silver tabby, "That's pretty cool! So you guys ever leave this dump?"

"We have our homes." He said. "Most of us anyway. Some of us are strays." His eyes almost unconsciously traveled to the kit beside Mungo.

Pouncy, having the short attention span as always suddenly stalked the calico's tail and latched onto it.

Kira had calmed down for the most part, watching the 'Jellicle's' before her. Though she kept a wary eye on the mane coon. "Most everyone else has gone back to their homes while we stayed here." Munkus continued.

"Well do you guys have to stay here? I've got like 4 more movies to watch and Sleeping Beauty here is going to pass out as soon as I get her home!" He smiled and ruffled Kira's hair softly.

Mungojerrie eeped loudly as Pouncy grabbed his tail. he spun around quickly and bopped the tomkit on top of the head softly, "No! bad laddie!"

Pouncy scurried between Mungo's legs and leapt over Tugger, who was still on the ground. A mischievous smile on his face. "Leave?" His ears perked up and looked hopeful at Munkus. This junkyard was boring at the moment. "No, we have to stay and keep an eye on this place." Munkus said with the shake of his head. "I'm not going to pass out!" She growled. "I'm just...taking everything in..."

Gears rolled his eyes, "No one's going to hurt your junk! Besides, if all of you come with us then everyone will be safe right?" Gears made a lot of sense for a sugar-highed teen.

Tugger finally made it to his feet, "I think it's a good idea Munky!"

Pouncival was almost jumping up and down with excitement. "Yeah, can we Munkus, can we?" He said enthusiastically.

Kira got to her feet as she saw the mane coon move. She was still incredibly wary of him, since she hadn't had a good first impression.

Munkus wrestled with what to do. The obvious thing would be to stay put, but then they'd have to hold the humans and he didn't know how well that would work. And the boy did have a point. If they were all together they would be safe. Besides, if Tugger and Mungo really wanted to go would he be able to hold them back? "Oh all right." He grumbled, giving in. "But no longer than a day at most!" He looked at each tom around him and then back to the humans. "Lead the way."

Gears clapped his hands together excitedly, "Follow me boys!... and Kira!" he chuckled and began to climb over the south wall, heading back to his apartment. He lived alone since his parents moved out of state and gave him the choice, so they wouldn't be disturbing anyone.

Mungojerrie and Tugger looked at each-other happily and nearly vaulted the south wall. landing softly on the other side. Tugger waited for Kira to come over and he was about to run to her but Mungo grabbed his tail.

Kira followed suit, landing with only a slight stumble and followed Gears quickly, looking over her shoulder briefly. "Gears...Is this a good idea? I mean...They're...Cats!"

Munkus waited until Pouncy had gotten over the wall and landed agilely behind them, fully cat.

Pouncy was almost dancing on his four paws, waiting anxiously for the others so they could go. Kira was still trying to come up with an excuse as they walked into Gears' apartment. "Wont they draw a little bit of attention?"

"You're right! Hey guys!" he said over his shoulder as he swung an arm over Kira's, "You gotta be cats til we get to my place alright?"

Mungo and Tugger grumbled as they shifted into a small calico and a fluffy main coon. They trotted after the human's until they got the apartment complex.

Munkus growled slightly at their carelessness. Pouncy was a kit and was still slightly more responsible. With the little brown and white kit on his heels he walked into the apartment through the door. Or rather stalked. He was still wary.

Kira stopped mid argument and stared down at the little train of cats that walked through the doorway and past her. "Oh...right..." She sighed, giving up on the argument. This was going to be a long day.

Gears let them into his one bedroom apartment and shut the door, "Ok you can he human again... or whatever!" he smiled and went tot he kitchen, "Anyone hungry? I've got hotdogs and chips and popcorn and turkey! plenty of pop too!"

Mungojerrie perked up at the mention of pop. He was just now feeling the sugary buzz from the first one and was loving it.

Tugger was sniffing everything, It all smelled like Kira, he was loving it.

Kira stood somewhat uncomfortably by the door a moment before edging over to the recliner and sat down stiffly. Her eyes on the cats, mostly Tugger, the entire time.

Pouncy, remaining in his kittenish form batted at a few things here and there before running around crazily and haphazardly.

Munkus sat on the arm of the couch, ears perked forward and eyes scanning. It appeared they were all still a little wary of being their natural selves in the human world.

Mungojerrie shifted into his normal form and sniffed at the mini fridge, "'ey Gears! Kin I 'ave a pop?" He asked and when he saw the human nod he opened the fridge and took out 4 of them. plopping down on the couch.

Gears made a plate of sandwiches and chips and brought them out for everyone, "I thought we'd watch Aristocats since we have feline friends with us!"

"Sure...Sounds fine to me." Kira replied, sounding slightly distracted as she pulled her knee's up against her chest and took a sandwich to nibble on.

Pouncy bounded over the arm of the couch, landed on Mungo's lap, almost plowed into Munkus, and then found himself wedged in between Kira and the arm of the chair she was sitting on. Contentedly he curled up.

She went rigid for a moment, staring down at the little cat. But after a few moments she relaxed again. Enough so to let her hair down from its pony tail. Though that made her realize how grimy she was. Standing she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing the bag she had brought of extra clothing with her. "I'm going to take a shower. A nice long, hot shower." She muttered, thinking of the muck still stuck to her skin from the junkyard. Munkustrap watched her go and settled on the couch, hesitantly turning back to his normal form.

Gears tossed a sandwich to Munkustrap, "Hey! catch!" Gears put in the movie and pressed play before laying on the floor. "I never did learn your real names!"

Mungojerrie belched loudly and looked surprised, "Det wash weird!" He cleared his throat and smiled, "I'm Mungojerrie!, Da's Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap, and Pouncival!"

"Good to meet you!" he smiled as he eat his sandwich in 4 bites and sipped his AMP.

Pouncival was curled up almost in the exact center of the seat Kira had left and was purring slightly.

Munkus caught the sandwich easily and nodded his gratitude before taking a bit of it cautiously. He realized they knew Gears but hadn't received the girls name.

Gears rolled over and offered Munkustrap a hand without getting off the floor, "I'm Hugo but everyone calls me Gears... the lovely young thing that left is called Kira!"

Mungojerrie caught himself staring at Gear's ass. He quickly looked away only to see Tugger doing the same. "Tuggah! behave!" He whispered it out in a hiss.

Munkus looked at the hand with an odd expression before he seemed to understand and grasped Gear's hand in a handshake. He had seen his humans do the same with guests.

Kira stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her. She kind of felt like perhaps it would wake her from this nonsense. But even now she would just settle for it incinerating any germs and gunk the junkyard left behind on her.

Gears settled in for the movie and smiled as the opening scene was three little kittens playing. "I love this movie!" he seemed to think about what he said and rolled his eyes, "God I such a fruit!"

Mungojerrie was on his 4th Mountain Dew when he looked up, "Look! Kittens!"

Pouncy's ears twitched slightly at their conversation but his energy reserve was wearing out. He'd been up just as long as the others so it had used up any extra energy he had.

Munkus was mostly silent through the movie, unsure what to do and slightly uncomfortable in these surroundings. But it was only for a day, perhaps shorter. Kira stepped out of the bathroom after about a good half hour in red pajama pants and matching tank, towel drying her wet hair. She looked at the cats still in the living room, bit back a moan and went into the kitchen. But she seemed more calm and collected.

Mungojerrie moved over so Kira could sit and Tugger pushed him out of the way and took his spot. "Hiya!"

Gears sat still for a moment but got bored, he then set next to Munkustrap and smiled widely, "What's it like bein' a cat?"

"Pretty normal." Munkustrap said, looking at Gears with strange look. "I wouldn't know how to describe it since I know nothing of human life."

Kira scooted against the arm of the couch, arms wrapped around herself, looking a little uncomfortable with Tugger so close. "Um...hi..."

"I won't hurt you love!" he winked and put on his signature smirk. he had an aura of charm but it seemed to be wasted on this human... it felt strange to him.

Mungojerrie's tail twitched rapidly as the sugar got to him.

Gears nodded, "So how long have you guys lived in my junkyard?"

"Your junkyard?" Munkustrap said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you mean Mr. Jeek's Junkyard? We've lived and used it for years."

Kira looked at him with a slightly sarcastic look. "Yeah, sorry, I make it a point to not trust strangers right off the bat." She said, looking back at the movie, or the ending anyway.

"Well im no bat! I'm just a little kitty cat!" he purred deep in his throat and nuzzled into her shoulder.

Mungojerrie suddenly jumped up when the credits started to roll and began dancing. it didn't really have a beet but it looked decent enough considering he had had 5 pops in an hour and had never experienced caffeine before.

Gears looked at him and smiled, "Quite the cutie you got there Munkustrap!"

"You can have him." Munkus rolled his eyes at Mungo's sudden dance. "What was in that stuff you gave him?"

Pouncy lifted his head and looked at Mungo through half lidded eyes before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Kira stiffened again and tried to squeeze into any amount of space that was left between herself and the arm of the couch before she found herself sitting on it instead and fell off with a yelp and a thump. "Yeah...Little to close for comfort..." She groaned, her legs still up on the arm.

Tugger's head popped into view over the arm of the couch, "Sorry love! Didn't mean it!" he was getting rejected and the feeling confused him.

Gears purred softly as he watched Mungojerrie dance. "I think I will, Thanks Munky old pal!"

Munkus wondered vaguely what he might have just gotten his friend into but he shrugged off the feeling and decided it time calm down and relax. All three of them hadn't slept in almost twenty four hours. Shifting back to his cat form he leapt up onto the chair and settled in next to Pouncival, though his eyes were closed his ears were perked for any noise.

"Uhm...Not your fault...Mine...Gears, I'm going to go to bed...Using your bed..." Kira said standing and rubbing the back of her head. She was confused and obviously a little...off...She knew Gears would understand but she felt a little guilty that she was making the others feel unwanted. She'd straighten it out after she got some sleep, if she could handle it. She disappeared into Gear's bedroom, shut the door, and tucked into his bed.

The sun rose far too early and cast a beam over Kira's face. She had called the kingsized bed all to herself but gear never took her claims too seriously. He was curled up with a tiny sleeping Mungojerrie in his arms on the other half of the bed.

Kira grumbled and pulled the pillow over her head. "Stupid sun..." She mumbled into the mattress before turning over to see Gear's back. Oh right, she had forgotten she was in his apartment. She pulled herself to her feet and more or less made it out of his room quietly and to the little kitchen. "Coffee...Need the coffee..." She muttered to herself putting a pot on and sitting at the small round table with her tired head in her hands. Messy hair falling around her shoulders.

The smell of coffee filled the small apartment quickly and a barely awake Gears stumbling lazily into the kitchen, "Fucking sugar hangover..." he grumbled softly and poured a large cup for himself before he sat in his chair... the one with all the cats on it.

Yowls rang up into the air as both Munkus and Pouncy were awakened at the same time. On instinct claws were out and slashed, to late to realize it had been Gears.

Kira jumped at the noise. "For the love of god its to early for noise!" She squeaked pressing her hands to her ears and closing her eyes. Cats...Since when did Gears have cats? Wait...right...Jellicles...So it wasn't a dream. Perfect.

Gears yowled and did a weird dance. even this out of it he instinctively protected his coffee, "What the fuck! who let animal's in my house!" he was still obviously asleep mentally as he plopped down on the floor and gulped his coffee.

"You did remember?" Kira mumbled over her coffee, eyes still tightly glued shut. "I said no, thinking it was a bad idea, but you said everything'll be fine. Dude, you need a shower. I smell you all the way over here and over my coffee." She said, suddenly changing topics and covering her nose.

Munkus was puffed up and looking around quickly, Pouncy curled up underneath him with wide eyes. They slowly calmed down before settling back on the chair, though wide awake.

"Fuckin cats... clawed up my ass good!" he was grumbling and barely speaking english as he stumbled into the shower obediently.

Mungojerrie trotted out of the bedroom, following the wonderful scent of caffeine, "What's that?"

Tugger suddenly jerked awake, pillow in hand like a sword, "Get the panda away from the sardines!"

"Its called coffee..." Kira said, her voice soft as she sipped hers. "Only thing that gets me up in the morning. Caffeine...its good for the system..." Tuggers sudden awakening made her jump again. "What did I say?!" She moaned, rubbing her temples. Man she had a headache.

Pouncy jumped off the chair, wiggled his rear and ran at Mungo, suddenly full of energy. He leapt, in midair he suddenly changed back to his normal form for the first time since they left the junkyard.

Mungojerrie wasn't nearly awake enough to notice the attack. the next thing he knew he was on the floor staring up at the tomkit's blue eyes, "well 'ello..."

Tugger stood and chuckled lazily at the two on the kitchen floor, "damn hornets always sniffing the slinkies..." It was obvious that he had had too many SourPatch Kids last night... he still had the sour sugar in his mane.

Kira hardly moved as Mungo suddenly was plowed over by Pouncy. She was finished with her first cup of coffee and got up to get her second. It was kicking in, she was waking up. Noticing Tugger she blinked. "You could use a shower as well..." She said. Pouncival scrambled off of Mungo and, quickly going to cat again went to run off.

Mungojerrie laid on the floor for a while, "wanna git me a cup of det coffee Lass?" he grumbled but didn't move.

Gears came out of the shower in a pair of cargo shorts and nothing else.

Kira poured another mug and handed it down to Mungo as she walked past him and plopped onto the couch with a sigh, sipping her second cup. She seemed to have grown relatively accustomed to the Jellicles.

Gears took another cup from the coffee maker and started a second pot, "I'm going to be out of coffee if this keeps up!" he was awake now and he sat on the floor and turned the news on.

Mungojerrie sat up and drank the coffee quickly. The caffeine when through his quickly and he was wide awake in minutes.

Tugger grabbed another coke and sat down next to Gears, "Fucking worms... eating... lollipops..." he didn't even get to opening the can when he passed out on his side.

"Wow...Doesn't take much to knock him out does it?" Kira said gesturing to Tugger's prone form. She was wide awake now and ready for the day. Well, sort of. Luckily it was her day off. Thank the lord.

Pouncy went running through the apartment again, zooming over Mungo, around the couch, table, up onto the back of the couch, went to jump back down on Mungo and start the cycle all over again. He didn't seem to need anymore caffeine.

Mungojerrie trapped him under an arm on his 4th or 5th round, "Calm down Kit! Yer givin' me a 'eadache!" he ruffled Pouncival's fur and yawned loudly.

Gears chuckled, "My thought exactly Mungo!" he was poking the unconscious Tugger in the leg and every time he'd poke a spot the mane coon's tail twitched badly. "This is fun!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Leave the poor guy alone. You people, getting kicks out of other peoples annoyances." She stated.

Pouncy wriggled fiercely under Mungo's arm before realizing it was a fruitless struggle and relaxed slightly, but his paws still twitched.


	2. Cats Have Villians?

Gears ignored her and kept poking the poor flinching main coon until his attention span wore out and he flipped through the tv channels.

Mungojerrie grumbled and leaned into Pouncival as his sleepiness caught up to his caffeine enhanced mood

Pouncy changed back to his natural form and was going to attempt to move out from under Mungo's arms, but seeing as the tom looked incredibly tired he decided to wait.

Kira rolled her eyes before getting up and going into the bedroom to change. In ten minutes she was back on the couch in jeans and a green t-shirt, hair nicely brushed and looking more awake. "Whats on the agenda today?" She asked.

Gears shrugged heavily, "We should go to the park er something... Do you need to do anything today?" He asked while he absently pressed buttons on the remote.

Tugger yawned and stretched out, sitting up slowly, "Where we going?" His eyes were barely open as he looked around, confusedly.

Kira smiled at him as she picked up the kitchen. "Yeah, I need to go home and take care of a few things before I get caught up doing something again."

--

Gears was smiling widely as he scritched Mungojerrie's belly. The calico tom had opted for being carried rather than walking behind them. It must look fairly strange for Gears and Kira to be walking down mainstreet with 4 cats in tow. They got to Kira's house in no time and he waited for her to open the front door.

Pouncy had climbed up onto Kira shoulders and was nestled beneath her hair contentedly, blue eyes peering at the passing buildings. He had never been much further from the junkyard than the fishshop and the alley he and Tumble lived in. This was all very interesting.

Kira unlocked the door, her eyes almost immediately seemed to soften as she stepped inside. Barely looking around she went to the backdoor and opened it to the fenced in yard. The fence ran from one side of the house, around back and to the other side. "GEEeeem!" She called with a smile. Suddenly there was a loud pounding sound of paws on the lawn. A great harlequin great dane came bounding around the corner of the house at her. Pouncy squealed out a hiss and scrambled to the top of her head.

Munkustrap, who had been walking behind growled, fur puffing up, claws and teeth bared

Mungojerrie jumped down from Gears arms and turned into his humanoid form. He glared at the dog and shouted, "SIT!"

Tugger was hiding behind Kira's leg. But of course he wasn't scared, he just didn't want to mess up his fur... yeah.

Gears laughed softly as the huge dog sat down instantly and then went bout rubbing behidn the dane's ears "Good boy!"

Kira laughed and patted Pouncy's head. "There's my girl!" She said, grin widening as the dog lifted its front paws and set them on her shoulders, holding herself up and licking Kira's cheek. Kira scratched behind her ears, but eventually gently pushed her down. Gem immediately went over to Gear's for some more scratchings but got sidetracked by Mungo. Sniffing curiously she inched towards the calico.

Munkustrap changed back and hissed, fur still fluffed up, but slightly more calm. Obviously the dog wasn't going to hurt them.

"Easy everyone, she wont hurt any of you." Kira said with a roll of her eyes and turning to go back in. The house wasn't all that big, but it seemed very large for one young woman and a dog. Kira filled a large bowl with dog food and whistled.

Gem immediately barreled into the kitchen, skidded to a stop and then ate her food almost delicately. Hardly dropping a piece onto the floor.

Gears grabbed a box of nilla waffers form the cupboard and started eating them. Mungojerrie sniffed them and smiled ear to ear as Gears offered him a handful.

Tugger was a shoulder behind Kira, staring at the dog with a carefully plain expression, "Nice house..."

Kira was busying herself with cleaning the dishes she had left in the sink. She was silent a moment. "Thank you." She replied, eyes still on the soapy dishes. "Its not much but its home."

Pouncy had climbed off of Kira's head and onto the counter, changing to his humanoid form and sitting on the edge, watching the dog warily as she ate. She didn't even seem to give them the time of day. This was strange to him.

Kira saw his expression and smiled. "We had gotten her as a pup, at the time I had two older cats so she's well trained. There's nothing to worry about." She said.

Munkustrap was standing in a corner, still watching the dog but seemed calm. After a while he occupied himself by looking around the kitchen.

"Wha' were de cats' names?" Mungojerrie mumbled through a mouthful of nilla waffers. He was obviously highly addicted to human food now.

Gears was standing very close to the calico who didn't seem to mind. He was examining the fur of the tom's tail with great interest.

Tugger walekd over to the dog and patted it gently between the ears, "Good girl..."

Gem looked up and briefly leaned into the main coon's hand before going back to eating. She was probably confused by the human-cat smell but didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I had named one Fiery since he was a dark orange tabby and the other we had gotten already named Sophie. Why?" She asked, looking up briefly.

Mungojerrie shrugged as he put more waffers into his mouth, "Jist wonderin' if i knew 'em is all" He was purring absently as Gears stroked his tail gently.

Tugger sat down on the counter next to Pouncy and pushed his shoulder into the tomkit's making him wobble.

Pouncy clutched onto the counter top and looked at Tugger with a slightly amused, slightly annoyed look. But he was easily distracted and decided to go outside into the safely walled in yard.

Kira smiled as Pouncy found the large red ball she had gotten Gem. "Oh," she replied to Mungo with a shrug. Finishing up the dishes she whiped her hands on a towel and headed out of the kitchen and up the small flight of stairs where three rooms were, taking a right she disappeared into her room, the door already open. The one across the hall closed.

Gears was finishing off th Nilla Waffers when Tugger gave him a point between the shoulders. "Hey Gears... what's the matter with Kira? She doesn't seem to like me and that's just not normal!"

Gears chocked slightly as he tried to laugh through the waffers and ended up inhaling them. Once his coughing had subsided he put a hand on the maine coon's shoulder, "Sorry to break it to you mac, but not everyone you meet will love you! Heck I don't even think you're more than mildly attractive!"

Tugger was so thrown by the comment that he hadn't noticed that Gears called him 'Mac'. Granted that the human didn't know what it meant to the Jellicles but Mungojerrie still shot Munkustrap a glance.

Munkustrap's shoulder fur fluffed up at the sound of the name. His eyes glowered. "Don't you ever call any of us that." He said, voice low and dangerous.

Kira fumbled around her room, getting clean unwrinkled clothing, finding dog toys stuffed under her messed up covers and under the bed. Obviously Gem had made herself at home before Kira had let her out for the night twenty four hours before hand. After changing, she kept her eyes from meeting the door across the hall and went back downstairs, arms loaded with chewtoys and dogbones.

"What? 'mac'? It's just a name... like 'sport' 'hun' 'buddy'... y'know?" He shrugged heavily to show he really didn't see the harm in it. He smile widely as he saw Kira walk in and jumped to help her with the toys, "Gem invade your room again?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile and dumped the items just outside the door to the backyard. Gem had contentedly finished her food and was curled up sleepily. "So whats this I hear about names?" She had heard the ending of the conversation.

"'Mac' is not a name to be taken lightly. No matter if it is a nickname." Munkus replied, his voice still low. "He is a criminal."

"Cats have criminals?"Gears asked as he plopped down on the sofa. He obviously didn't see what was making the tabby so on edge.

Tugger put an arm on Mungojerrie's shoulder to calm down the tomkit, "Don't worry 'Jerrie.. He's just a human. He doesn't know any better..."

"Yes." Munkus said through gritted teeth as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed stiffly. "Macavity is constantly terrorizing our clan." Kira sat down next to Gears with interest sparked in her look. "Oh, so you automatically thought 'mac' was the nickname of this cat and that Gears was calling someone that." She nodded understandingly. "Its just a term with us."

Mungojerrie looked incredibly in pain as he clamped his eyes shut at the mention of MAcavity's name. "'E's a demon!"

Tugger crossed his arms tightly and avoided any eye contact that he could, glaring absently at the tiled floor.

Gears gve Kira a funny look and shook his head, "Sorry man... I didn't mean anything by it..."

Munkus set a firm, comforting hand on Mungo's shoulder. "Do not speak it again, please." But it didn't sound like he was just asking. More commanding.

Kira looked at Gears with a similar look and shrugged. "Okay, we're sorry." She said, holding her hands up in an apologetic manner.

Pouncy came in just then, looking confused at the others expressions. But something in the back of his mind told him not to ask. Instead he went over to Mungo's side and tugged on his arm, blue eyes concerned and questioning.

"Lets...change the subject." Kira suddenly suggested. It was getting far to serious at the moment.

Mungojerrie smiled weakly down at the tomkit and offered him the rest of his nilla waffers in a desperate attempt to regain his goofiness.

Tugger forced a smile and ruffled their protector's headfur, "So what's Scarlottin up to without you Munky?"

Munkus looked over at Tugger, mouth still a thin line but attempting to make his tone lighter. "Taking care of Lorien and Gristen, teaching them to hunt. The little kits don't understand how to be quiet." He said with a small half-hearted laugh.

Kira sighed inwardly, subject changed at last she relaxed against the back of the couch, hugging a pillow on her lap.

"Oh Kira? I was wondering something," Munkus began. She looked up at him with a waiting expression since he hesitated suddenly. "Your kitchen smells strange. I was wondering why."

She suddenly looked down at the floor, cheeks turning red and clutching the pillow harder. "No reason." She said far to quickly.

Pouncy took the last of the nilla wafers and nibbled on them as he sat by Mungo. He looked curiously between Munkus and Kira.

Gears looked a bit sternly at Kira, "You've been cleaning again haven't you?..." He gave a growling sigh and shook his head softly.

Mungojerrie and Tugger exchanged a glance, neither one knew what was going on now and bot toms seemed emensely curious. "Cleanin wha'?"

"Nothing!" She said, standing and throwing the pillow back on the couch, suddenly very, very angry. "It's nothing!" Turning she went to leave the room quickly, before anything else could show on her face. As she stomped up the stairs angry and ashamed tears stung her eyes, glistening down her cheeks. Then her door was shut.

Gem had scrambled to her feet, her owners mood immediately made her upset. Letting out a whine she went over to Gears.

Pouncy had stopped eating when Kira suddenly had her outburst, eyes wide. Since he had met her she was always quiet, reserved, grumbling in a frustrated manner but never yelling.

Munkus looked at the ground and rubbed a hand behind his neck, cheeks slightly pink beneath the gray fur. But not from anger, from embarrassment. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get her angry..."

Gears cooed and crooned softly to the great dane. He rubbed behind the dog's ears to calm her down as much as he could, "It's not your fault Munkus... To be honest it was probably mine."

Mungojerrie raised a brow and tore his gaze from the stairs, "Wha' 'appened jist now?" He scratched his head in confusion and stared blankly at Gears.

The human shrugged, "It's her past... if you want to know anything about her you have to ask her yourself. It's not my place to say really"

Munkus looked up at Gears and nodded slowly. "Understood, but I'm not sure I want to bring it up again. I don't think any of you should either. We don't want to make her upset."

Kira lay on her bed, face smushed into a thick pillow. Her shoulders shook but no sounds came. How many times had she been like this? Many, her body had learned to live and control it. Most of the time anyway. A carefully built wall that every now and then a hole sprung up. That's all this was, a little hole that needed to be patched. But why was it always when someone mentioned it? She thought she could live with it now, talk about it, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

Gears seemed to fight the urge to go after her for a short time before he stood and speed walked up the stairs and tapped softly on her door, "Kira...? Can I come in?" He had the door opened a crack and peered in, he had comforted her like this on many occasions but he thought it was over.

Mungojerrie looked to Tugger who shrugged and shook his head, "Hell if I know..."

Kira was silent a moment before mumbling into the pillow. Lifting her head just a tiny bit she could see Gears in the doorway, how she hated him seeing her like this.

Gem followed Gears up the stairs and nudged at the back of his legs, trying to get past. After that not working she paced the length of the small hall: bathroom, stairs, bathroom, stairs. Waiting to be let in.

Pouncy looked at the others and then down at his feet. He didn't really like the feeling in the air. His ears laid back but he didn't say much. He was just a kit, what could he say? Besides, he never had experience with humans. Munkus clenched his jaw. He had made a mess out of things hadn't he?

Gears didn't wait for permission. He took the 2 strides to the bedside and knelt. He rubbed her back softly and gave a comforting smile, "It's alright girl..."

"No it's not." She mumbled into the pillow and turned her head from him. "It's not all right for me to act like this, for everyone to see... Gears...Why can't I let it go?"

He ran a thumb over her cheek and smiled reassuringly, "IT'll be alright... " Gears nuzzled his nose to hers like he did everytime he wanted her to smile, "I'm here... I'll always be here..."

Despite herself a small smile pushed at the corners of her lips. "Thanks Gears." She said sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck before clearing her throat and standing. After running to the bathroom and splashing cold water on her face she looked relatively normal again. Then she went to go back downstairs, waiting for Gears, and then almost tripping over Gem who was laying obediantly at the very bottom, eyes watching the four human-cats. "Um..." She cleared her throat again. "I'm...Sorry about that..."

Gears forced a smile as he scritched reassuringly behind Gem's ears until her tail thumped softly against the floor, "there there girl"

Mungojerrie seemed about to say something when Tugger jumped forward and was at Kira's side with only 3 ground eating steps, "Are you alright now?"

A little startled by his sudden movement she took a step back but then smiled slightly. "Uhm...Yeah. I'm fine." She said, rubbing her arms. "Anyway, you wanted a tour right? Lets give them one Gears." Kira just wanted to get out of the house for now. Once Gem was outside with another bowl of food for later and a bone she held the front door open for the others.

"Yes!" Pouncy was instantly excited. A tour of the city, finally the boundaries he knew were going to disappear. It was almost like his playground was getting bigger. Well, if Munkus lets him revisit some places after this.

Munkustrap looked at Kira, then Gears and to the others and shrugged silently before changing to cat and going out the door.


	3. Greetings Brother

Gears yawned softly as he ruffled his own hair, "So did you guys have fun today?" They had spent most of the day touring the small city and the rest of it at the park near Kira's house. It was nearly dark and they were worried Munkustrap would throw a hissy fit if they didn't let the Jellicle's go back tot he junkyard soon.

Mungojerrie and Tugger were fighting again, Tugger has captured a dragonfly at the park and had been carrying it around like a trophy for a while. But Mungojerrie pounced him a moment ago and stole the bug. Now the two were busy chasing each other.

"It was interesting. A nice change from the normal days off of work." Kira said with a smile as she walked quietly a little behind the rest of the group.

A snoozing Pouncy in her arms. He had ran out most of his energy chasing insects and other cats around the park. Not to mention the few little kids that had been there and wanted to play with the kitten. He purred softly as she hummed some sort of song. 

Munkus shook his head at the calico and maine coon as they chased each other. But at least they were going back to the junkyard. Finally going home, to where they belonged. Munkus nodded shortly. Despite himself, he did have a good time. But he was ready to get back.

Gears smiled as they approached the wall of the junkyard and shook his head, "I'm gonna miss you gu--..." he was cut short as eerie maniacal laughter ripped through the calm night air. "What the hell was that?"

Mungojerrie and Tugger went instantly still. Tugger turned into his humanoid form and was at Munkustrap's side quickly. "why would he come to our territory? no one else is here to threaten!" His hopeful thought was dashed when a familiar scream came to their ears, "That can't be..."

Mungojerrie sniffed the air and his ears pinned back tightly against his skull.

Munkus was in his humanoid form before anyone could blink, ears back and teeth bared. A low growl echoed deep in his throat. "Macavity." He snarled. He shook his head in reply to Tugger's question. He didn't know why the hidden paw would come to their territory. But the scream..."No..." He rushed forward and climbed up the wall nimbly. 

Pouncy awoken with a start and was almost immediately shaking. 

Kira held him close. "Guys...What's going on?" She said, stepping up next to Gears.

Gears pulled her close, "I think that Macavity guy is in their house... er whatever..." He was just as confused as everyone else

Mungojerrie and Tugger were right on Munkustrap's tail as they scaled the wall and came face to face with a horrific sight. Macavity had taken over their territory. His henchcats and rat army were scattered over the whole land. In the clearing was the worst of all; Scarlottin, Jingalizzy and Triniten were tied up in front of a makeshift throne where Macavity sat. The Hidden Paw's ward, young Kamewati sat next to his master with a brutal yet vacant expression.

Munkustrap landed crouched, a snarl rumbling in his chest. He couldn't believe what he saw. How could he have let this happen? If they had just stayed in the junkyard then Scarlot, Jingal and Triniten wouldn't be in this situation. 

Scarlot struggled against their bonds, snarling, fur puffed up angrily. A string a curses were leaking from her mouth. "Let them go Macavity!" She cried. Despite herself, 

Kira's hands were shaking. The sound of that laughter reached right down her spine like ice. "Hey wait!" She cried at the three toms, but they were already over the fence. "Gears...What're we going to do?" 

Pouncy began to struggle in her arms, he wanted to help even though he was scared.

Gears grabbed Pouncival out of Kira's arms, "You need to stay here!" He put the kitten on the ground and pointed a stern finger at him. "I don't know but we have to help them!" He took off his shoes and climbed the wall, he was like a monkey whenever he was barefoot.

Kamewati was an inch from the red and black queen before she even saw him move. he slapped her roughly across the face, leaving three shallow claw marks, "Silence!" He stood to his full humanoid height of nearly 6 and a half feet and circled the three Jellicles.

Mungojerrie snarled softly as he started to walk towards the clearing. Tugger grabbed him by the tail and yanked him back. the calico yelped and landed flat on his rump, "I want to help them too but charging in there won't work you dumb-ass!"

Pouncival changed to his humanoid and looked up at them. "But I have to help!" He said.

"You'll do them no good if you get yourself caught or killed." Kira said, patting his head. "Stay here, we'll call if we need you." With that she followed Gears in taking off her shoes and climbing the fence. She landed beside Gears and walked over to the three toms. 

"You two should not be here." Munkus hissed before they could get anymore than two steps towards them. Though his eyes were trained on the Hidden Paw and the forest cat. A snarl escaped him as he saw the cat strike Scarlot. He'd make sure the forest cat didn't have four paws after that. 

Scarlot's head jerked with the force and her eyes stung with unwanted tears of shock. Blood seeped through her facefur from the cuts. She hissed as she turned her eyes back to the forest cat. For a moment she locked eyes, then took a deep breath and spit him. 

Macavity cackled as he gazed down from the throne. "My isn't she 

feisty." He said. "Why would I let them go? So they can recruit the rest of you pitiful Jellicles?" He smiled wickedly. "No, they're here for the show. I'm sure your precious protector wont be gone long."

Mungojerrie and Tugger both has every hair on end as they watched this, "Wha' ah we gon' do Munky?" Mungojerrie hissed the words through clenched teeth. He couldn't stand either of the toms for various reasons that he never talked about.

Triniten was shivering violently and crying without making a sound. Jingalizzy was trying her best to comfort him in any way she could "You are a monster Macavity! You and your forest cat slave!" She sounded fierce but her voice trembled near the end as Kamewati drew closer to her, "Hold your tongue! Or I'll tear it out!"

Kamewati snarled as he grabbed the black tomkit from her and threw him towards Macavity, "What do you want me to do with him Master?"

Gears looked on with wide eyes, "So he's the reason you didn't want me saying Mac..."

Munkustrap nodded curtly. "The vile hairball that dares call himself a feline." He spat. "You two need to go back, this isn't your fight."

"We want to help." Kira said, her voice suddenly stronger, even though her hands still shook. "This isn't right, you're our friends now, we can't just leave!"

"Jingal!" Scarlot snapped. "Pick your fights with me you ba-" She was cut off as, quite suddenly she was struck again. She fell to her knee's, a line stretching from right temple to the left side of her jaw. 

"There's no reason to be so rude my dear." Macavity growled, eyes narrowed. Then he stepped over to the little black kit, eyes taking in every detail of the very young kit. Reaching down he picked up Triniten by the scruff of the neck and held him up. "He's young...Very impressionable at this stage. He'd make for a good follower."

Triniten curled into the smallest ball he could while being held in the air, "Very well sir!" Kamewati nodded and took the tomkit, throwing him to a few henchcats who scurried off with him.

Jingalizzy snarled and launched herself at Kamewati. She bit into his thick neck hard, shaking her head violently in order to cause more damage.

The forest cat simply growled and punched her in the gut, causing the young balinese to yelp and fall over into the futile position.

"Then tell us what we need to do Munky!" Tugger was ready to go and so focused on the clearing he hadn't noticed GEars sneaking off to the side with Mungojerrie.

Munkus snarled, anger boiling. "We need to get the queens away from those two and get Triniten back as well. Once that's accomplished we can run them out. But we need a distraction to get a most of the henchrats away from the clearing." 

Unknown to them, Pouncy, unsatisfied with being left behind, climbed up the wall and peeked over just enough to catch most of the plan. A distraction? Well...That was one thing he could do. He dropped to the ground and followed the fence a ways before climbing over it into the Junkyard. 

Kira caught something out of the corner of her eye. Turning she caught a glimpse of a brown and white tail. 'Oh no.' She thought. "Distraction coming right up." She said and turned, grabbing a piece of pipe as she went after the kit and before Munkus could say anything. 

Pouncy crept along the junk, trying to keep an eye out for henchrats as he did so. Finally, once feeling he was towards almost the opposite direction as Munkus and Tugger, he picked up a crumpled ball of a can and drew back his arm to throw it. But something caught his wrist. Yowling he whipped around to see Kira, hand clamped over his wrist. 

"You're not going to throw it very far." She said with a small, almost sad smile. Apparently they couldn't get Pouncy to sit this one out either. Taking the ball of trash she threw it up into the air and, thanking the skills she learned from softball, hit it dead on. It sailed into the clearing, aiming for the forest cat.

Kamewati yowled and grabbed the back of his head as the trash hit hit dead on, "Holy Heaviside!" He was nearly foaming at the mouth as he spun to see the tomkit and the human standing there, "Master?" He barely whispered the word, he was seeking permission attack the new arrivals.

Jingalizzy crawled back to Scarlottin's side and whimpered, trying very hard not to cry from the pain. She had lost her little brother and now her brain felt like it wanted to leak out her left eyes socket from the blow to her stomach.

Gears and Mungojerrie waved at Munkustrap to get his attention, they were ready for whatever he need them to do. At this point though Gears had to hold the calico back from attacking Macavity without a plan.

Tugger elbowed Munkustrap and pointed to Gears and Mungo, "I think we're all set Munky... just tell us when!"

Kira grinned triumphantly as the trash hit the target. But the smile disappeared as the forest cat turned and glared at them. "Oh boy...Here we go..." Turning swiftly she and Pounce ran for it. 

"No." Macavity snarled. He knew the Jellicle's mind, his brothers' in particular. "You stay with me, the rest of you!" He snarled at the henchrats that stood nearby. "After them! Bring the jellicle to me alive, kill the useless human." Munkustrap looked up, attention caught by Gears and then looked back at the clearing. Good, half of the henchrats were leaving to go after Pouncival and Kira. How he hoped that they could handle themselves. 

"They've come back." Scarlot snarled up at the ginger cat. "And now they'll tear your hide apart." Macavity leaned down and grasped her throat, lifting her off of the ground. Claws dug into flesh, but not deep enough to kill her. 

"As I planned. But I will not be the one to perish." He said in a sinister voice. "NOW!" He growled, leaping out from his hiding spot and into the clearing.

Gears and Mungojerrie jumped from their hiding spot and landed squarely on top of KAmewati. They had him immobile within a few seconds but the forest cat was snarling and flailing the best he could.

Jingalizzy eeped as the two males soared past her and attacked Kamewati. She took this chance to struggle against the bonds in an attempt to get free

Tugger ran with Munkustrap and grabbed Scarlottin. He untied her and then stood at the guard. Munkustrap could fend for himself, he knew.

Macavity's head whipped back and forth as he saw the two teams converge on them. 

While he was distracted Scarlot struggled against his hand and managed to tear most of his claws from her throat when Tugger grabbed her. Coughing she looked up at the maine coon. "Thanks Tugger." She said before crawling over to Jingal and cutting her bonds.

Pouncy and Kira ran for their life. At the beginning it hadn't seemed to work, no one was following. Then a hoard of his henchrats came out of no where. Kira had managed to take out a couple with a few good swings of her pipe, Pouncy hadn't fought before but he was pretty agile and learned quickly. 

Kira saw the opening to the junkyard. "We're almost there Pouncy," She panted. Once out into the street she thought they might be safer. But suddenly their exit was cut off by three big rats. They were cornered. Pouncy's yowl and Kira's scream melded together as they mob closed in around them. "Hello little brother." Macavity said with a wicked smile, savoring the sound of the scream.

Munkus snarled as he broke the necks of three henchrats that attacked him. Six more stood behind Macavity, itching to attack, but Macavity kept them there. "Why have you come back?" Munkus growled, ears twitching at the scream.

Kamewati stood at last, throwing the two males off of him as he snarled and swung at Gears. three deep gashes appeared on the human male's chest as he yelped and stumbled back.

Mungojerrie was already returning fire as he tackled the Forest cat around the waist and they both rolled down the mound of trash to land between Munkustrap and Macavity.

Tugger checked quickly to make sure Scarlottin was alright before he turned his focus on the henchrats and the two large toms. "Take him out Munky!"

"Family reunion perhaps?" Macavity replied. "Or to settle a thing or two!" He lunged, leaping over the battling calico and forest cat and swiped at Munkustrap's chest. Munkus whirled out of the way and aimed a kick. Macavity narrowly avoided the kick by dropping to the ground and swiping the tabby's feet out from under him and sinking his twisted claws into the flesh of Munkus's left leg. 

With a hiss Munkus tore his leg free, twisted and knocked the Hidden Paw back to the ground before he could stand. They were a snarling battling ball of fur as they tumbled around, blood spattering across the ground. 

Scarlot got to her feet, grabbed the nearest hard object she could use, which happened to be a bent back of a metal folding chair, and brought it down like a club, aiming for Kamewati. 

Macavity and Munkus suddenly split apart, Munkus bleeding heavily from his shoulder and leg, Macavity from a gash on his side and side of his head. They circled, eyes glaring. Then something happened. Macavity suddenly let out his insane laughter.

"You've lost little brother." He cackled, eyes looking past the silver tabby. The henchrats returned. Though their numbers were a few less, they had the prize. Pouncy, slightly cut up and bruised, was unconscious but breathing in one of the rats arms. Kira, covered in blood was thrown to the ground. She didn't move.

Gears gasped and ran towards Kira, plowing through the hoards of rats as he went to his friends side. He knelt by her and pulled her close, "C'mon Kira... don't do this to me! Wake up!" He pulled her to his chest as tears stung his eyes.

Mungojerrie moved just in time for the chair to come down on Kamewati's tail. The calico rolled away as the forest cat yowled at the top of his lungs and swung blindly in pain. He took out three rats with one movement as he attempted to get to Scarlottin. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Tugger bolted towards Pouncival. He was torn roughly by rats as he made his way t aid the small kitten. He head butted the rat holding Pounce and grabbed the tomkit.

Pouncy moaned slightly and shifted in the maine coon's arms. "Kira...Help Kira." He said, opening his eyes with a struggle. A large lump was forming on the back of his head. 

The back of Kira's shirt was torn to shreds, exposing large, gaping wounds slashed diagonally. She was motionless and silent. 

"If you can catch me you hairball!" Scarlot shouted back as she danced out of his way. 

"Really? Doesn't look like you've won yet Macavity!" Munkus snarled, running towards the ginger. But a malicious smile was creeping up on his face. "Wait a minute little brother. Forget someone?" He snapped his fingers and three more henchrats came forward, the one in the middle holding tightly onto the little black tomkit with one arm, and the other claw clamped tightly to his head. "Any more movements and you'll get two parts back instead of one." He hissed. 

Munkus froze, fur bristling. Scarlot stopped her dancing evasive manouvers and looked at Triniten with fearful eyes.

Kamewati took the queen's distraction to his advantage and grabbed her by the neck, "Hello little queeny!" his tone was sinister as he kneed her in the gut as hard as he could.

Mungojerrie growled low as he jumped onto the forest cat's back, doing everything he could to get KAmewati to release Scarlottin.

Kamewati spun, and slammed his back against a broken chair, making Mungojerrie fall off his back and stumble to gain his footing again.

Gears held Kira close and rocked back and forth slowly, "C'mon girl... don't leave me..."

Tugger shook his head as he looked down at Pouncival, "gears has her... I'm getting you out of here!" and with that the Maine Coon bolted to safety.

"Scarlot!" Munkus cried out as his queen was attacked. He took a step towards them, but Macavity shook his head and held up his hands, ready to snap his fingers together. 

"Ah ah ah. Call him off," he jerked his head in Mungojerrie's direction, "or I kill the kit. And it would be such a waste of a good minion too." 

Munkus growled and froze. "Mungo..." He wanted to help Scarlot but his instincts wouldn't allow him to risk Triniten's life. 

"My my." Macavity's eyes scanned the blood stained clearing and fell on the two humans. "Since when did you acquire human pets? Isn't that against the jellicle code of secrecy?" His tone was amused but he didn't seem worried that Tugger and Pouncy got away. What could a tomkit and self-centered tom who was afraid to get dirty do? "You should know better, they're weak and easily broken." He nodded shortly at Kira's form.

Mungojerrie stopped mid-tackle and sank to t he ground. every hair was on end and it took everything he had to obey orders.

Triniten was crying softly as he tried his best to remain still.

Kamewati chuckled evilly as he drug the red and black queen over to Macavity and held her by her scruff.

Gears didn't move, he couldn't, not until he knew Kira would be ok.

Tugger set Pouncival down in a safe spot and returned, staying in the shadows until he was needed.

"Do you get some sick joy hiding behind a kit?" Munkus spat. "You're a sick coward." 

Scarlot remained still, looking, hoping, for some opening to get away and get to Triniten. 

Macavity clenched his teeth together. "Who is the coward? You sent a human girl and kit to do the dangerous work and look what happened." He pointed at Kira. 

Munkus couldn't bring himself to look at Gears and Kira. It was his fault. Macavity's words cut deep. "Like I said. Weak, far to weak to be of any use to me." He jerked his head and four henchrats started advancing towards Gears and Kira. One reached forward, grasped one of Kira's arms and wrenched her free of Gears' clutches, throwing her to the side. She skidded and rolled across the ground behind Kamewati and Macavity. Munkus looked away, teeth clenched.

Gear gave a very animal-like roar and tackled the rat, tearing its arm from the joint and smashing the screaming mammal into one of its friends. He had promised long ago to protect Kira and he wasn't going to let anything else happen to her. He took a defensive stance over Kira and bared his teeth.

Mungojerrie joined him, careful not to attack, only defend so as to give Triniten as little chance of being hurt as possible.

Kamewati stood still next to MAcavity, waiting for his orders.

Munkustrap snarled. "What do you want Macavity?" He roared. He was getting tired of the ginger cat hiding behind others, of his games. 

Kira was lying on her stomach when suddenly her hand twitched ever so slightly. Enough so that she felt the jagged piece of metal lying there. Surprisingly quiet she got to her hands and knee's, eyes glaring angrily. Adrenalin blocked the pain, her entire body was numb as she stood. Swaying for just a moment before taking the four steps up behind the middle henchrat. "We're not as fragile as you think." She said, her voice low and dark. Raising her arm, hand clutching the sharp rusted metal to the point where it cut into her fingers, she brought it thrust it into the rats neck. It screeched, instinctively bringing its claws up to pull the deeply imbedded metal out, dropping Triniten in the process. With the main artery severed the rat fell, bleeding to death.

Gears smiled as he saw that she was alright, he took this opportunity to launch at Macavity. He pulled a boot knife from his... boot! lol and aimed the blade at the meaty part of the ginger tom's right arm.

Kamewati swung Scarlot into a pile of garbage and ran at the human girl.

Tugger jumped out of his hiding place to grab Triniten and ran off before anyone had time to stop him.

Jingalizzy was scooped up on the Maine Coon's way out and both were put in the safe spot with Pouncival.

Pouncy was sitting up now, tending to the wounds he had received before being rescued by Tugger. When Jingal and Triniten were set down he immediately tended to them. 

Macavity howled as the knife bit into his leg. Spinning he went to swipe at the human boy when suddenly Munkus was on him. 

The tabby's' claws dug into Macavity's chest and teeth bit into his shoulder, tearing at the flesh. 

Scarlot rolled to a stop and jumped to her feet, running full tilt at the Forest cat. 

Kira eyes locked onto Kamewati as he came at her. The adrenaline she had when she woke up was fading, giving in to blood loss. Swaying she stumbled a few steps, shaking her head to clear it. But...She didn't care anymore. Pain was seeping into her consciousness. 

Macavity was suddenly thrown into a pile of junk, Munkus rolled to his knee's and leaped to his feet with a snarl.

Gears let Munkustrap deal with the ginger tom as he fended off the henchrats so the others could deal with Kamewati.

The forest cat swung hard at Scarlot, sending her spinning but wasn't able to defend against both females and was attacked by Kira.

Mungojerrie and Tugger joined gears and killed as many rats as they could.

Staggering, Kira fell to her hands and knee's, breathing heavily. Her back felt like it was on fire, sending electric pain through her. Scarlot spun into the broken car and fell to the ground unconscious. 

Macavity stumbled up to his feet and gripped his side. "Kamewati!" He cried as Munkustrap advanced again. The ginger looked at his ward, at Munkus, and then turned. "Retreat." He said before disappearing.

Kamewati picked up a few of the injured rats and ran with him, vanishing quickly over the wall.

Gears went to Kira's side, "Are you alright?" he looked her over and grimaced at how badly torn up she was.

Tugger and Mungojerrie began pulling the dead rats into a pile.

Triniten and Jingalizzy emerged from their hiding place and went to Munkustrap's side, "Are you alright?"

Pouncy was right behind them, looking at the horrific scene with wide eyes before rushing over to Kira.

"I'm...fine." She coughed, blood spattering the ground. She collapsed, exhausted. "How's...everyone else? Munkus, Mungo, Pouncy...Tugger" She mumbled, eyes closed, breathing hard. 

Pouncy's ears drooped. "I'm fine Kira. So is everyone else...Is...Is she going to be all right?" He looked at Gears. 

Munkustrap nodded. "I'm fine, only a few wounds." His eyes were still locked in the direction the Hidden Paw had escaped. His torn calf muscle seemed the worst but it would heal.

Gears stroked our her hair and smiled weakly, "Yeah... everyone's fine... don't scare me like that again ok? I thought I'd lost you!" He puled her into a hug and sniffed softly as the tears started again.

Mungojerrie and Tugger joined the group around looked down at her. Jingalizzy and Triniten made sure everyone was still breathing then told Munkustrap they were going home.

Munkus nodded and went to Scarlot's side. She was alive, unconscious, but breathing. He was eternally thankful for that. After making sure she was situated he went over to Gears and Kira and knelt down. "Thank you, both of you." He said, voice soft and quiet. His ears drooped as he saw Kira's condition. "Is there anything we can do?" 

"I'll...try not to..." Kira tried to force a small smile but coughed and shook her head slightly but couldn't clear her head. She didn't have much will to even speak anymore. "Don't...Don't leave me. Please." She muttered. "None...None of you...Please." She was fading fast. Pouncy whimpered and leaned into Mungo's leg, cheeks wet from fresh tears of worry.

Gears pulled her close, "Shhh... don't strain yourself..." he was crying hard but didn't make a sound as the tears damped his face and his shoulders shook.

She wanted to say more, but the darkness was taking her under again. This time, she gave in to the unconsciousness, its lovely cocoon of painless sleep. 

Munkus nodded, stroked her head, and looked up at Gears. "You should take her to the hospital. Or at least to her home, I'm sure she has medical equipment there." He said.

Gears looked at the others, "Will you be alright?" He picked up his friend and sniffed softly.

Mungojerrie and Tugger nodded in unison, "Jist go! We kin take care o' ourselves" Mungojerrie walked with him to help them over the wall.

Munkus walked with them until they were over the wall and sighed. "I shouldn't have let them stay." He muttered to himself as he turned and sat by Scarlot. 


	4. Chills Down My Spine

Gears walked back to the junkyard. Kira had just been released from the hospital and they wanted to see how the Jellicles were doing. He helped her climb the fence and walked towards the clearing.

Kira still had bandages wrapped down one arm and around her torso. Thank god she had a friend like Gears to help her cleanse the wounds and get dressed that day and probably would still help her for a while until she was more healed. While she walked she leaned against him, eyes half closed tiredly. But she had insisted on them going, her rest could wait. "I've been lying in bed for a week!" She had argued. "I can rest later."

"Gears! Kira!" Pouncy suddenly cried, popping up from a large pile of junk. "Hey, everyone, look who's here!" Kira smiled as the kit ran to them. "Hey Pounce." She said roughing up his head fur.

Kira looked at her feet and hugged her knee's. "I'm sorry." She said softly, resting her back gingerly against the car. Pouncy was doing pretty good at staying out of Mungo's reach. Until, that is, he tripped over a piece of junk and tumbled down a hill.

Mungojerrie laughed loudly as he pounce tackled the tomkit. He picked Pouncy u by the scruff in his teeth and trotted back to the group.

Tugger sat down next to her and yawned, "Is there anything you need Kira?"

Gears walked into the clearing and plopped down with his junk. The artist then started sorting through his rubbish with a shit eating smile on his face.

She looked up when she heard Gears drop his spoils, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. At least he was happy, it was the least she could do. "No...I'm okay." She said, her voice was still soft. She felt better, despite surrounded by males. She was around friends. Leaning her head back and closed her eyes.

Munkustrap followed Gears back to the clearing and set down another bag Gears had filled and took up his perch on the tire, watching.

Pouncy struggled against Mungo's teeth. Flailing and swiping, making little growling sounds though he wasn't truly angry. "Le'go!"

Tugger yawned again and poofed into his maine coon form, curling up tightly against her leg.

Mungojerrie sat down next to Gears and dropped the squirming tomkit onto his lap, "Stop fussin'!"

Gears laughed at the pair of them and continued sorting, now with Mungo's help.

Kira, now half asleep, absentmindedly began scratching Tuggers head. Her fingers tracing his stripes and eventually ending up behind his right ear.

Pouncy reluctantly sat still with a small 'hmph' and began helping them. What else was there to do?

Tugger and Kira seemed passed out and Munkus was on guard duty. Munkus watched them and the junkyard carefully, eyes scanning the dark shadows. Then those green eyes fell on Kira and Tugger. They had all been worried about the human girl. But Tugger perhaps the most. He mulled this over in his mind as he kept watch.

Gears was like a kid in a candy shop as he sorted and resorted his trash, a few times he ran back to the piles to get more or return something.

Mungojerrie had given up trying to understand the method behind Gears' piles so he resorted to handing thing to the human who in turn sorted them.

Tugger murred happily at the scritchings and stretched out.

Pouncy decided to be content at just watching, curling up on Mungo's lap turning into his cat form and comfortably laying his head on his paws.

Kira dozed for a good half hour before shifting just enough pressure onto her back that she yelped and woke herself. Sitting upright she rubbed her shoulder and looked around. Momentarily forgetting where they were.

Munkustrap stretched out on the tire and seemed relaxed as he casually watched them and their surroundings. But his ears were upright and swiveled like satellites.

Gears jumped at Kira's yelp and ran to her side, "Are you alright?"

Tugger was still in cat form but hissed and stood on the very tips of his little toes. Every hair on end and hissing and spitting cutely.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said rolling her shoulders slightly. "Just hit the wrong spot." She was glad for Gear's and everyone's help but the fussing was slightly on her nerves. She looked at tugger and couldn't help but smile. "Hey, calm down." She said, her voice calm and soothing as she stroked his head.

Pouncy jumped at Kira's sudden noise and movement and almost dug his claws into Mungo's leg. Sitting up, his ears perked forward wondering what was going on. "Are you sure?" Munkus asked, shifting from the tire to the car.

Mungojerrie yowled and shot up, sending Pouncival flying into a torn and ratted pillow. "Pardin me Pounce!"

Gears looked Kira over anyway to make sure she was fine, "Alright you don't seem to be bleeding!"

Tugger calmed down and nuzzled into Kira's knee, mewed and curled up again.

Kira sighed and nodded. "I could have told you that." She muttered, her stubborn nature kicking in again. Patting Tugger's head again she stood. "I'm going to go for a walk." Before anyone could say anything she was off, walking with only a slight limp.

Munkus' ears drooped slightly. "She doesn't like help does she?" He asked, looking at Gears. Pouncy yelped as he hit the pillow, getting himself entangled in the torn fabric and fluff. Finally he pulled himself free, though bits of the fluff clung to him.

Mungojerrie picked the tomkit up by the scruff and picked all the fuzzies off of him.

"No not really... she doesn't like people getting to close." He watched her leave and it took everything he had not to chase her. "She's been hurt bad before"

Tugger heard this and jumped off the trunk, trotting after her and changed into his humanoid form on his way.

Munkus nodded, he could tell and remembered vividly the last time he brought it up. He wouldn't do it again. However Tugger was suddenly after her. He was about to go after his little brother and jumped down from the car. Pouncy mewed angrily and wrestled in Mungo's arms. Kira walked for a while, picking her way carefully over the uneven ground. For a while she did well, despite her limp, but the ground suddenly shifted underfoot as the junk came lose. She stumbled, looking for something to grab hold.

Tugger caught her hand and pulled her into him, "You really shouldn't be walking around on your own yet"

Mungojerrie yowled at the tiny tomkit clawed at him and he dropped the fluff of a kitten, "Bloody 'ell! If ye wan'ed down all ye 'ad te do is ask!"

Gears grabbed the silver tabby's tail and shook his head, "She'll be fine..."

Munkus was about to argue, but then sat down. Gears knew Kira far better than any of them did. He just hoped Tugger didn't get himself killed... Pouncy landed more or less on his feet, stuck his tail in the air and tried to walk over to the others with as much dignity as he could muster up. Kira gasped slightly as she hit his soft chest. For a brief moment she clutched onto him, his scent filling her nose. Then she tried to push herself away. "I'm fine." She looked away, teeth clenched.

He let himself be pushed but held her hand tenderly, "I won't let you do a face plant on my watch!" He was just as stubborn as she was.

Mungojerrie chuckled softly to himself as he watched the tiny kitten attempt to storm off.

"So what's the plan Munkus? You guys want to come to town again?" He had a lap full of spark plugs and was whipping them down.

"I'm not sure we should leave again. After the last incident." Munkus said with a small shake of the head. "I'm sorry Gears, I just don't want it repeating itself. Macavity has plagued our clan for years. I'm sure he hasn't just given up, he never does." Kira attempted to pull away but knew it was no use. Instead she sat down. "Why are you attracted to me?" She asked suddenly. Even though her voice was soft, there was a touch of anger in it.

"Who wouldn't be?" he asked with his signature smirk and kissed her hand softly.

Mungojerrie turned into his cat form and tackled the tiny tomkit to the ground.

Gears nodded, "Alright then! I'll bring my laptop and some popcorn tomorrow and we'll have the party here!"

"You humans amaze me. Nothing seems to dampen your spirits." Munkus said with a small smile and a laugh. "Okay then, whatever you wish." Pouncy yowled and tumbled to the ground under Mungo. He batted at the calico, though claws retracted, and tried to wiggle free. Kira looked away. "Stop with the charisma. Tell me exactly why." She stated, her voice almost taking a bitter tone.

Mungojerrie purred triumphantly as he sat on the squirming tomkit.

Tugger laughed a bit, "You aren't intimidated by me... and you're about as stubborn as I am!"

Gears yawned and stretched out, laying down down next to munkustrap and watching the two toms tackle each-other.

Pouncy squirmed, trying to get out from under the tom. After a few moments of wrestling he settled down. Right before changing to his humanoid form. Once he had hands he grabbed Mungo's scruff. Kira ground her teeth, she was trying to think of some kind of come back but she couldn't. "Tugger...I can't." She finally said, still refusing to look at him. She tried to disconnect the feeling of his warm hand around hers.

He ran a thumb tenderly over the back of her hand, "Do you find me that repulsive?"

Mungojerrie went limp and grumbled, he hated being man-handled.

Pouncy stood triumphantly holding Mungo for a moment before dropping him to the ground and sitting contentedly to the side, where he started to groom himself. Kira couldn't stop her hands from shaking. "No its not...I mean...I just can't! I don't think I can take it." She suddenly blurted out.

Tugger hid his reaction well and took a careful step back, "I'm very sorry..."

Mungojerrie sat on his rump as a tomcat and crossed his paws adorably.

Gears laughed at them, "Do they ever get along?"

"Sometimes." Munkus laughed. But he couldn't hide the fact that he kept looking in the direction Tugger and Kira had disappeared to. They hadn't heard any yelling yet, that had to be a good thing. Kira was silent. She knew she had hurt him. How many other guys had she shoved away? Yet this time...It hurt again. Fresh hidden wounds were opening again in her mind. "Tugger...I'm sorry...so sorry." She said, but her voice wasn't harsh anymore. It was hollow, quiet. A tear falling down her cheek.

The Maine Coon stepped towards her again, he rested a warm hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. It had become a careful dance between them, both trying not to tread to harshly over old wounds.

Kira rested her cheek in his hand for a moment. A moment to long, before turning away. It wasn't a jerk, like she was tearing herself from his touch. But a sad movement. "I...I feel I owe you an explanation. I want to tell you...Why it can't work..Why it's so painful. But I don't know if I can." She said, her voice choking back tears in a couple places.

Tugger's ears drooped a bit on their own accord as he let his hand fall slowly to his side. "You don't have to tell me... I don't need to know."

Mungojerrie was still pouting when Gears scooped him up and put the tiny calico in his lap, stroking out his fur.

Kira shook her head. Why? Why did it hurt so much? "Tugger...I..I just need your help." For once, she latched onto him. At least, mentally. The only physical motion was that she grasped his hand tighter before turning her back to him and gingerly she began to undo the bandages wrapped around her.

Once loose enough to slip down around her waist, and she lifted her shirt to expose her back. Her back was torn with angry red lines, fresh and half healed. But crisscrossing in the opposite direction of most were knotted scars. Pale, almost white compared to the rest of her skin and only brightened by the new cuts.

The Maine Coons eyes widened at the sight of the damage.

"I...I was almost killed Tugger." She whispered, voice quivering with a mix of emotions.

Tugger shook his head, "That's horrible!" He pulled her a bit closer, not clinging but just enough to comfort her.

"And its all my fault. If only I had controlled him..." Tears ran down her cheeks and her shoulders shook. It was so hard to say, so hard. Shaking her head she thought of an alternative. Pulling one hand into her short-sleeve shirt she began to undo the bandages.

Tugger couldn't help but run a finger over one of the scars before he leaned down and kissed it gently, "I'm very sorry" His eyes were deep with sadness as he looked up at her.

She winced lightly at his touch, but a shiver ran down her spine. Quickly she wrapped up the bandages again, though she didn't turn around. "He should have killed me." Her voice was low, dark and hollow. Tears still flowed but hardly any emotion besides pain showed in her eyes.

Tugger tied the knot in her bandages for her and pulled her into a loving embrace, "Never say that... ever ok?"

"Its true." She said into his chest. "If it wasn't for me...If I hadn't let him go get drunk and high..." A sob wracked her body. "Father would still be alive...If only he had let that man kill me." She shook painfully. Emotions coming out with such strength that she hadn't felt for since the first healing months after the accident with Gears.

Tugger just held her, stroking out her hair gently. He couldn't bring himself to speak as he kissed the top of her head and rocked her slowly.

"If only." She shook her head. "I don't want to be hurt again...I don't want others getting hurt...Gears, he's the only one I have left. I'm terrified to get close to anyone. That's...That's why I can't." Her mind told her it was the right thing to do, like with all the others. But why could she tell Tugger all this when she could barely speak to Gears about it? Why did her heart feel like it was being torn apart?

The Maine Coon took her hands and kissed then softly, "I don't have much to say to comfort you other than what I'm sure Gears has already told you... It wasn't your fault" He hooked a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked down at her.

She shook her head. But was, couldn't they see that? She deserved whatever pain was thrown her way. If only she'd been strong enough. Again with the 'if's! "I don't know what to do." She whimpered into his chest.

Tugger nuzzled her hair again, "There isn't anything you need to do... remember those who are gone but don't dwell on the past..."

"Its not just that Tugger...Its about this..." She looked up at him. "I...I don't know if I should be here, this close. Half of me wants it, the other half is screaming at me that I'll just get hurt again." She shook her head in despair. "I deserve this confusion." Her voice became the same bitterness as before.

Tugger bopped her very lightly on the nose with his index finger, "Say it again and I'll bop harder!" he gave her a false stern look and raised a brow.

She looked at him, about to argue, but stopped. He was right, they were both just as stubborn as the others. However...She rested her cheek on his chest again. "Tugger...I'm terrified, I wont lie. But...Tell me..." She paused a long moment. "Am I safe?" It was an odd question, and yet not so strange after hearing her tale of the past.

Tugger stroked out her hair and nodded, "Yes... you are safe here... I won't let anything happen to you..." He kissed the top of her hair and just held her.

Kira fell silent, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of his heart. "It's...It's hard...It may take a while." She said. "Too long...If you want to go...Stop now."

Tugger shook his head, his cheek ruffling her hair as he did, "I'm not going anywhere babe..."

She held him a little tighter. "...Okay..." She said softly with a small nod. Her body still shook with emotion, though only a few tears still fell. For a long while she was silent, listening to him breath, feeling the warm air of his breath in her hair. When she began to pull herself together she looked up at him. "We should get back. They're probably wondering where we are."

"I agree..." He smiled softly, "If you'd like to punch me in the face and yell it might give them the right idea" He chuckled and pointed to his cheek.

"No..." She couldn't help but smile slightly. Resting her hand on his cheek for just a moment, she stood. "I think it's okay." She began to head back, standing just a bit closer than before.

Munkus had almost dozed off. The entire junkyard was quiet besides the few seagulls and rodents running around.

Pouncy had curled up and was playing with a feather. Batting at it as it sailed into the air.

Mungojerrie soared through the air and snatched the feather in his mouth, flicking his tail at the tomkit before prancing off, just out of range.

Tugger followed her back, his hair swishing from side to side.

Gears cocked his head at the pair of them, "He doesn't seem to be injured..."

Pouncy made a surprised growl sound and quickly took chase, changing to cat and jumping onto Mungo's back.

Munkus sat up and looked at them, head tilting to the side. "No he doesn't..." His voice was a mix of amusement and slight astonishment.

Kira looked from Munkus to Gears and back. Her normal personality was almost completely back. "What?" She stated, the mask back in place and barriers re-made. "If you're wondering, yes I am still annoyed with you two." She sat down in a small huff and carefully leaned against a large pipe.

Gears chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah! You couldn't stay mad at me if you wanted too"

Tugger sat on the pipe behind her, subconsciously taking a protective stance.

Mungojerrie yelped and rolled over, letting the tomkit land on his stomach.

Kira reached for the nearest object, luckily it was the same pillow Pouncy had gotten caught in earlier, and whipped it at Gears.

Munkus raised an eyebrow and looked at his little brother. Something sure had happened in the time they had been gone. He'd ask Tugger about it later.

Pouncy wrestled, trying to get the feather back. Back after a moment he switched tactics and grabbed Mungo's tail again.

Mungojerrie yipped and spun in circles, sending the tomkit flying in circles with him, "Git off me arse!"

Gears caught it and rolled backwards laughing, "Nice throw!"

"Yeah yeah." Kira said with a small smile. "So, what happened while we were gone?" Though she did look for something else to throw.

Pouncy held on tight, refusing to let go. A small snarl escaping his clamped jaws.

Mungojerrie turned and tried to bite the tomkit but ended up clamping down on his own tail. The calico yowled and sat, whimpering.

Gears gave her a raspberry and flailed his arms, "Not really! what happened with you guys?"

Tugger's ears perked as he listened for everything and anything.

Kira stuck her tongue out in response. "We...Talked." She said after a moment, looking up at Tugger a moment.

Munkus's ears perked forward. Did Tugger ask her about the cleaning bit? She didn't look that upset, but who was to say?

Pouncy let out a chirping laugh, which made him let go before nuzzling into Mungo's leg in an apologetic manner.

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the tomkit and snuggled him.

Tugger nodded, "Talked..." he ruffled Kira's hair and smirked softy.

Gears yawned once more and sniffed himself, "Whoa!"

Kira smile and playfully batted at Tuggers hand. "Yeah...I bet we both stink. Let's get home." She stood and went over to Gears. "I'm bringing air-freshener next time 'kay?" She laughed. Yeah...He was defiantly going to talk to Tugger after they left.

There was a distinct change between the two. "Are you sure you want to come back tonight?" Munkustrap asked Gears. Pouncy yawned himself, squeaking at the end and nestled into Mungo's arms.

Gears nodded and helped Kira over the wall, "So what did you guys 'talk' about?" He winked and smirked ear to ear.

Mungojerrie yawned to and curled up with the tomkit as the sun started to set.

Tugger stretched and rolled his shoulders, "Penny for your thought Munky ol boy?"

Kira looked at Gears and then ahead on their path to her house. "Things...Him...Me." She said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "What did you do?"

Munkus said, looking at Tugger amusedly. Pouncy absently began to purr as he started to drift to sleep.

Tugger shrugged, "Her past... I can't really say anythin about it.." he ruffled his brother's headfur like he had done to Kira and walked off.

Gears pulled her close and smiled, "Are you alright?"

Munkus shook his head and smoothed out the fur. "Really...And you walked away unscathed. I have to say I'm slightly impressed." He said with a smirk. "So what's happening between the two of you?"

"Yeah...I think I'm all right." She said, laying her head on his shoulder. "It hurts...But we both knew I'd have to face it again."

Tugger shrugged and plastered his signature smirk on his face, "It wasn't too bad! She knows what she's talking about!" he turned their conversation into a sexual innuendo.

Gears helped Kira walk home as they headed back to his apartment. "We'll get past this... I'll be here until you resolve it.."

"Really..." Munkus rolled his eyes a moment. "You do realize there may be a problem later on." He stated, folding his arms and resting his chin on them, his tail slowly swishing back and forth. There were two ways Tugger could fall off of the sword he was balancing on.

Kira nodded and was silent for a long while, a lot of things swirling around in her head. Finally they were back at the apartment, she felt kind of bad for surviving off of him like this. 'It's only for a week at the most...' She kept telling herself. She wouldn't allow herself to use Gears for longer than that. "Will you still be here...Even if I resolve it?" She asked aloud as she laid on the couch.

"What do you mean? I don't think I'm in danger..." Tugger's smirk faded and he looked genuinly confused by what the tabby had said.

Gears nodded, a large reasurring grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Of course! I'll be here until you tell me to leave!"

"Even then you probably wouldn't would you?" She said with a growing smile. The anxious feeling finally starting to fade away. "Okay, so what are we going to do since we're apparently going back tonight?" She asked, she hadn't known they were going back until Munkus had said something.

Munkus sighed and closed his eyes a moment. "Humans aren't like us Tugger. They're a lot more fragile than you think. And I don't mean physically in the sense that Macavity had. It already appears that she's been hurt once, are you going to let it happen again?"

"I still don't get it..." Tugger cocked and eyebrow and looked to the silver tabby to elaborate.

Gears smirked, "I was thinking of introducing them to Romeo and Juliet! I have a butt load of Shakespeare DVD's at my apartment!" GEars was getting very excited.

"Introducing a bit of classic romance...Nice." She said. She had never personally liked romance movies but hey, she wasn't going to ruin Gear's excitement. It never occured to her what Romeo and Juliet was though.

Munkus shook his head. "What I'm saying is you already have a ton of the queen's falling all over you. Is Kira just another 'toy'," he knew he may regret using it in those terms, but it they were the only one's his younger brother understood unfortunately. "Like the others?"

Tugger's confused expression rapidly became a snarl, "Kira is anything but a toy!" He was now an inch from Munkustrap's face, his teeth beared and claws extended.

Gears helped her onto his couch and ran around to gather movie stuff. He popped 3 bags of popcorn and shoved it all in a giant plastic bag. Gears then got 2 boxes of pop and his laptop and movies.

A small smile touched Munkus's lips. "Good. That's what I was hoping to hear. Be careful Tugger all right? I don't want to see anything bad happen that you'll regret." Pushing himself up he stretched and stood, deciding to take another quick look around before Kira and Gears came back.

Kira sat up and helped him pack what little he would allow her too and then grabbed a couple blankets and jackets. "Are we set?" She asked looking around the room. "Empty out the kitchen yet?"

Gears chuckled, "Not yet! We still have 5 packs of hotdogs for breakfast lunch and dinner tomorrow!" He smiled and helped her out of the building and back down the road as the sun finished setting.

Tugger grumbled softly and plopped down on the tire by himself.

Kira laughed and let him lead her, though she did have a slight scowl, it was easier than to argue at the moment. Soon they were back at the junkyard. After she had been helped over the fence and Gears was beside her she looked at him thoughtfully. "How often do you sneak in? Have you ever been caught?" She asked as they made their way to the clearing.

Pouncy, purring loudly, began to wriggly slightly. Paws twitching as he chased something in his dreams.

Munkustrap returned shortly after a good look around. Everything was safe, quiet. No sign of the Hidden Paw. "Okay, think we're set." He said, sitting down beside Tugger.


	5. Hakuna Matata, Kira

Kira smiled and sat down below tugger, her back against the tire. "What's up? You look a little agitated." She said, tilting her head back to look at him.

Munkus nudged Mungo and Pouncy. "Guys, they're back." He said. Pouncy rolled over and nestled deeper into Mungo's chest, mewing slightly at the awakening.

Mungojerrie clamped his eyes tighter shut and instinctively pulled Pouncy closer, "ten mo' minu'es Munky..." He grumbled and went back to sleep.

Gears was setting up his laptop and tossed the large bag of popcorn at Munkustrap, "Try some! I put cheese on it!"

Tugger shook his head, "It's nothing" He smiled down at his and kissed her forehead.

Kira tensed slightly, closing her eyes as he kissed her. But she didn't cringe away. Self control, that's what it took. Unlearn what she taught herself. The chill night air began to pick up and she wrapped herself up in one of the blankets she had brought.

Munkus caught the bag and sniffed it curiously. With a small sigh he gave up, knowing he couldn't bar himself away from the human world completely, not anymore. Trying a few bites he had to admit it was rather good. Looking down at the sleeping tom and tomkit he held the open end of the bag near Mungo's nose.

Mungojerrie sniffed it and followed the smell with his eyes still closed until he was face first in the bag, "'ello love!" He purred and started eating the popcorn.

Tugger slid down next to her and poked the blanket, "Mind if I join you? I promise to behave!"

She raised an eyebrow before letting him in under the blanket. "Okay, as long as you promise." She said with a slightly amused smile. "Gears, start the movie all ready!" She changed her tone to a mock whine.

Munkus let out a laugh. "Knew that would get you up. Come on now, get your face out of it and join the rest of us." He said, pulling the bag away and sitting up onto the tire where Tugger had been moments before.

Pouncy mewed slightly in protest as Mungo moved and reluctantly changed to human form. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he yawned and sat on up beside Munkus.

Gears put the movie in and pressed play, the opening scene of Romeo and Juliet played out. It was in modern english so they wouldn't have to explain anything to the Jellicles.

Mungojerrie grumbled and curled up next to Gears who was holding the popcorn and purred.

Tugger carefully wrapped an arm around Kira slow enough so she wouldn't flip out.

Kira tensed just a bit more, but kept her eyes trained on the movie. Slowly, bit by bit, her shoulders relaxed again and took a slow deep breath. Though she was doing much better considering.

Munkus watched Romeo and Juliet in silence. It was interesting in a few different ways and sometimes confusing but he didn't interrupt.

Pouncy on the other hand wanted to ask many questions, though he refrained himself. He had that feeling that it was time to be quiet.

During the final scene when Romeo and Juliet are both killing themselves Mungojerrie was in his calico form, hiding in the half empty bag of popcorn, quivering.

Gears pulled his out of it and held him close, "It's just a movie."

Tugger looked a bit shocked, "You human's are very strange..."

Kira had become very still and very quiet near the end. Her hands were the only parts of her moving: balled up fists quivering slightly in her lap. How had she forgotten what this entire movie was about? Swallowing hard she forced a normal expression.

Pouncy was half behind Munkus, eyes wide. Why would they do that? What was the point? He looked at Munkus and he shook his head. He knew humans only a little better than the tomkit. "I do agree, you humans are very...different. But don't worry Pouncy, real life isn't like that...Is it?" He looked from Kira to Gears.

Tugger shook his head and gave Kira a reassuring squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

Gears laughed, "Lord no! This is a theatrical play... it has a moral and it kinda serves as a warning to people. I just like the death!" Gears was nibbling on a stick of chocolate pocky as he put in the next movie, "This one's better, It's called The Lion King... though there is death in this one too." He pulled Mungo out of the popcorn bag and nuzzled him, "It's a kids movie."

"Yay for cartoons." Kira said after clearing her throat and wrapping her arms around her. Though she did take some comfort in Tugger's close presence. Pouncy settled into this movie a lot faster than the first one. His eyes watched the screen intently. Munkus found it slightly interesting but more for Pouncy than anything. Stretching out he relaxed, just content that everyone was safe and okay.

Gears found himself dancing and singing along with the songs and cuddling Mungojerrie close when Mufasa died, "It's just a movie Mungo..." He scritched between the tom's ears and kissed him.

Tugger started to tap his foot when Hakuna Matata came on, "Catchy!"

Munkus comforted Pouncy at the death scene, wrapping an arm around the tomkits shoulders and then bobbing his head to the catchy songs. Kira smiled, this was turning out to be an okay night after all. Anything bad that could happen had already gone wrong in her life, she shouldn't have to worry. Laughing lightly she joined in singing with Gears.

Tugger chuckled lightly as the humans sang, "How many times have you seen this movie?"

Gears grinned, "About 35 times! It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem free philosophy!..."

"Hakuna Matata!" a voice like rolled thunder boomed over the group and a tall human approached, "I think the last time I saw this movie it was... it was with you Kira wasn't it" The man was nearly 6'5" and built like a wall. His hair was short and blonde and he was anything but ugly.

Kira suddenly froze, all color drained from her skin as her eyes widened in fear and shock. Beads of cold sweat appeared on her forehead as she looked up at the towering man. "No..." Her voice squeaked. Munkustrap looked up, the fur prickling up to stand on end. The instant reaction that Kira had given was enough to send him into defense. He bared his teeth.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" He demanded.

Pouncy looked from Kira to the man and then to Munkus before sliding down to Kira's other side, his paws shaking slightly. The fear was rolling off of Kira thickly and he didn't like it. It made him afraid in response.

Gears stopped in the middle of a spin and took three large strides so he was between the man and Kira, "What the fuck are you doing here Sama'el?"

Tugger moved out of Kira's grip and stood behind Gears, "Who is this guy Gears?"

"Gears? What kinda sissy name is Gears?" Sama'el crossed his large arms over his chest and stared down at the smaller man. "I'm Sama'el, Kira's ex boyfriend"

Pouncy sat very still, an arm protectively around Kira. He had a very, very bad feeling. Munkustrap was next to Gears and Tugger in an instant. "We're going to ask you to leave nicely once." He said, voice low and dangerous. "We don't want a fight." Kira's state of shock was starting to ware off and snap her back to reality. How...Where did he come from? She clenched her eyes tightly shut for a moment before forcing herself up onto her shaking legs, blanket still wrapped tightly around her. Pouncy stood as well, ready to grab her if need be, she protected him now it was his turn to repay her.

Sama'el grinned wickedly, "Aww how sweet you have your own tiny army" he spread his arms wide, "So do I!" a half dozen henchcats rose from hiding and stood behind him, among them were two tabbies, a cornish rex, a persian and two mutts.

Gears snarled as his anger boiled into rage and adrenaline started to pump, "Pouncival, if anything happens get Kira out of here no matter what alright?" He kept his eyes on Sama'el at all times.

Tugger looked over the group of cats, "He's working with Macavity... those are his minions..."

Munkustrap snarled as the group surfaced around them. "Macavity working with a human? That's a new one." He said. "What did he offer you? What is he going to pay to use you?" Munkus was playing off of anger now, if he could get Sama'el to fight blindly they may have an advantage.

"No!!" Kira finally cried, braking her fear induced silence. She already witnessed one persons death, she didn't want to see more. "No...Please..." Pouncy nodded though and gripped her shoulders, ready to drag her away at the sign.

Sama'el laughed, "My dear Munkustrap you have it all wrong! -I- offered him -my- services in exchange for her!" He pointed at Kira and winked, "Did you miss me baby?"

Gears slapped his hand away from there direction, "Leave you fucking ingrate!"

Tugger snarled as Sama'el turned to glare at Gears, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you from way down there!"

Munkustrap growled. "You will not touch her." He snarled, ear's laying back and fur bristling. "Pouncival, MungoJerrie, get her out of here." Kira shook her head and wrestled against Pouncy's grip.

Anger boiled up alongside her fear. "No, I didn't miss you, you bas-" Pouncy held her back. "Kira, we have to go." He pleaded, holding her arm and pulling her in the opposite direction of the man. "Why do you even still want me?" She spat.

Sama'el's smile widened, "Because, Love, you make the most wonderfully pathetic sounds when you are in pain!" a sadistic laugh erupted from his throat but it hitched heavily when Gears lunged at him.

The smaller man tackled his around the waist while he was distracted and took him to the ground. Gears instantly regretted it as Sama'el kicked him in the chest and sent him back about 3 feet.

Mungojerrie grabbed Kira's arm and drug her off, "We 'ave te go!"

"Gears!!" She cried as she saw her closest friend attack and be sent flying in response. Struggling she tried to get away from the two holding her, but though she could fight against the tomkit, Mungo was far stronger. Eventually she resigned to being taken away. Munkustrap leapt at Sama'el next, claws sinking into shoulders. He was attempting to cling to the humans back and sink his teeth into the throat from there.

Sama'el snarled and the half dozen cats charged the Jellicles and the humans. The giant persian took Munkustrap out, slamming headlong into him so that the tabby was ripped off of Sama'el. The cornish rex and one of the brown tabbies chased kira and the other three surrounded the remaining party.

Gears and Tugger had their backs together and watched the 4 henchcats carefully. Tugger and Gears separated quickly and Gears went at Sama'el and Tugger attacked the smallish mutt a few feet from him.

Kira forced herself to not think of Gears and the others. It was Mungo and Pouncy she had to focus on. She let them pull her away, they knew the junkyard and places to hide.

Munkus yowled as he tumbled with the Persian. Landing on his back, he drew his legs up, claws out and kicked with all his might. Trying to throw the persian off of him as well as disembowel it.

Pouncy looked at Mungo as they ran. "Where are we going to go?" He asked, eyes wide with fear but voice carefully masked.

Mungojerrie didn't answer he he turned a sharp corner and let the two henchcats run right past them, "Det won' 'old 'em fer long" He muttered and led the tomkit and Kira to Mistoffelees' den. It was an old broken oven and joined in the back through a hidden doorway with a freezer, "Stay 'ere! Both of ye! I'll lead 'em away!" He showed them the hidden flap and then darted off to leave a trail in the other direction.

Gears had gotten onto Sama'el's back but wasn't holding on very well as the huge man swung him around, "Get this fucker off of me!" He yelled and the remaining brown tabby grabbed onto Gears' ankle and pulled him free.

Tugger slashed hard at the smaller mutt's stomach until his arms were painted red and the tom fell still.

"Mungo no!" She tried to grab his wrist but he was gone with a flash. Color had just begun to return to her cheeks, but was fading again quickly. She would never live with herself if anyone got hurt or worse. However she let Pouncy lead her through the hidden door into the freezer to wait. Her emotional barrier was about to collapse, she could feel it. Curling up in a corner she hugged her knee's close and let the first silent tears go.

Pouncy whimpered slightly and wrapped an arm around her. "It's going to be okay. They're going to be all right." He said quietly.

After getting the persian off of him Munkus leapt to his feet and joined Sama'el in the battle again. Slashing at his chest, and leaping out of the way. "Tugger, go find Kira and the others." He said.

Tugger nodded and ran off, the remaining mutt and tabby following after him. He growled and suddenly stopped running, letting the two toms catch up with him. The Maine Coon lashed out, bringing his teeth closed over the mutt's throat.

The patched mutt gave a gurgled yelp and convulsed before finally growing very still. Tugger spat the tom's blood from his mouth, hating the metallic taste it brought.

The tabby was much faster than his friend. He ran circles around Tugger and slashed and bit every chance he got. In the end Tugger was able to smash his skull open with a large pipe before trotting off at an uneven gate, following Kira's scent.

Mungojerrie whistled loudly to get the two toms to follow him. He was circling the junkyard, leading them on a wild goose chase as he struggled to keep ahead of them. He was extraordinarily fast but it was as if these toms were trained solely for speed.

Gears bared his teeth hard and yelped through them as the cornish rex slashed at his chest. HE was trapped under the cat but was punching and kicking to the best of his ability and soon gained the upper hand.

Pouncy continued to murmur and comfort Kira to the best of his ability. But even he had his doubts. Though he kept his hopes high and his brave mask on. If anything, for Kira's sake.

Kira shook her head into her knee's. "It's all my fault. If anyone gets hurt...Gears...Mungo...Tugger...Anyone..." She muttered in between breaths. However, she was doing well at keeping the actual flow of emotion inside. So far only her silent tears and pale complexion were the signs of her fear and sorrow.

Munkus slashed at Sama'el. "You're 'army' is destroyed." He snarled, circling. "You will not touch Kira, not while we're around!" Darting forward he jumped and tried to slash at the humans throat.

Sama'el grabbed Munkustrap by the wrist and wrenched it backwards until a sickening snap was heard, "Then I'll have to resolve that slight issue!" He brought his knee up into Munkustrap's gut and dropped him.

Gears spit blood into the cornish rex's face as he plunged his boot knife into the cats chest and twisted it.

Tugger's form appeared through the flap of the freezer, in the darkness of the den he seemed fine though he limped slightly, "Thank the Everlasting Cat you are alright!" He leaned down and hugged both of them tightly.

Munkus yowled and fell to his knee's gritting his teeth as Sama'el held tightly to his broken wrist. Clenching his eyes shut he grabbed Sama'el's forearm with his free hand and dug in his claws, slowly tearing around the bone and then jerking back to get out of the mans grasp.

Pouncy was very close to hyperventilating when he heard the flap begin to move. He sat in front of Kira defensively, eyes wide until he recognized the intruder as Tugger. Letting out a long sigh of relief he sat back, shaking.

Kira's head jerked up and she fell into Tugger's arms, shoulders shaking as she continued to hold in the mounting sobs. "Are you okay? Gears? Munkustrap? Have you seen Mungo?" A lot of questions poured from her quivering voice as she held him tightly.

"Last thing I knew they are all fine..." His voice was a bit horse but it seemed to be only from running to them, "I'm so glad you are alright." He wrapped Kira in his arms and held her close. He was soaking wet and warm. It was too dark to really see him.

Gears charged at Sama'el but the man kicked him hard in the face before he even got close. Gears went limp and fell over the Cornish Rex in a heap. Sama'el chortled evilly and motioned behind him, "That's enough for today! Let's go home..." The persian nodded and followed him back to Macavity's lair.

Panting heavily Munkus sat there a moment, holding his broken wrist tightly in his other hand, the bone was obviously out of alignment as an unnatural curve appeared. Standing he went over to Gears to check on him. Seeing that his pulse was fine he half carried half dragged Gears closer to the tire and laid him down before gritting his teeth and gripping his hand. With a swift jerk and a sickening crunching sound, he realigned the bone, biting back and cry of pain.

"I'm so so sorry." She choked, barrier beginning to crack. "You had enough problems with Macavity and now I bring this...this monster here." She was shaking violently as if she were cold. The thought of Sama'el being back...It was terrifying. The adrenaline of running and protecting those with her was draining away, letting the full terror take hold.

Tugger pulled her closer and shook his head against the curve of her neck, "Don't blame yourself... a huge fight with Macavity was impossible to avoid... It just happened sooner than we thought, Please don't blame yourself... please?" His voice was weak and he seemed to be relying on her to stand straight without leaning heavily on her.

Mungojerrie limped back into the clearing, his fur was matted with blood and his ankle looked broken. He limped heavily and had one eyes clamped shut against the stream of blood pouring into it was a gash over his eyebrow.

Munkustrap looked at Mungo and was immediately at his side, helping to steady him. "Where's Kira and Pouncival?" He asked, setting Mungo down near Gears and gingerly touching the ankle.

"But..." Her voice faded. Now wasn't the time to argue the matter. She pulled back and gently laid a shaking hand on his cheek. "Let's get back to the others."

Pouncy held the flap open for them as Kira crawled through first and waited outside. "Did you see Mungo?" Pouncy asked. "He left us to lead them away and never came back."

Tugger limped out into the moonlight, his left ear was torn in two places and bleeding badly. his knee looked as though it has been bashed with a mallet and he was covered in bloody teeth and claw wounds "I didn't see him... But the tabby and mutt that followed you guys didn't come back so..."

Mungojerrie looked around, "Wha' 'appened? Is Gears ok?" He looked concerned at the human before looking down to Munkustrap, "Do it quick..." he bit his lip and waited for the pain.

"Gear's will be fine. He's just unconscious, took a good blow to the head near the end. The cuts on his chest don't look to deep but should be bandaged." Munkustrap said before nodding shortly and jerked the calico's foot out and to the side in a swift motion. The same crunching sound was hear as the bones slid back together. Finding an already torn bed sheet Munkus tore it into strips with his good hand and teeth before tying it tightly around Mungo's ankle with a broken piece of wood, having only slight difficulty since he had only one hand to work with.

Now in the moonlight Kira looked Tugger up and down with sad, apologetic eyes. Finding a stained pillowcase she knelt, touching it to his knee and then tying it around the wound. Tearing off a piece of the cloth she reached up, standing on her tip toes to each, and held it to his ear.

Pouncy ran out ahead, scouting and very anxious to get back to the clearing. It was a place of comfort as well as the fact that he wanted to see the others okay. He entered in time to see Munkus tying another makeshift splint around his own wrist.

Mungojerrie yelped loudly as his ankle was reset and then went about wrapping his own wounds, it was surprising how well they all had gotten at bandaging themselves.

Tugger shook hie head, "Don't bother with me... I choose to fight" He kissed her softly, "I would do it all again if it meant protecting you Kira..." He ran a hand over her cheek and rested it at her jaw line. "Don't worry about me..."

Gears murmured and opened his eyes, "God dammit..." He sat up slowly and looked over to the others, "Did we win?"

"The first battle..." Munkus said looking at the carcasses of the defeated cats. He sighed, how cats could serve Macavity was beyond his understanding. Upon hearing the others enter he looked up and exhaled slowly in relief to see Kira and Pouncy unscathed.

"Natural instinct to worry..." She said quietly, touching her nose to his. "I don't care if its about protecting me, if you get yourself killed on my account...I don't know what I would do." Despite her fears and general balking at a relationship, the recent scare seemed to somewhat help in a way. At least a bit.

"Are you all okay?" Pouncy asked looking from Munkus to Mungo to Gears and back. His blue eyes traced over the splints and bandages.

Mungojerrie nodded slowly, the muscles in his neck torn a bit from when the cat tried to strangle him. "Yeah... we'll be al'ight Pounce... I jist glad ye guys a' ok!"

Tugger nodded and smiled, "I promise t be here always... no matter what alright Kira?" He stopped walked and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

Gears stumbled and sat down with a plop next to Mungo, "I'm sorry I missed the ending... I should have been helping you Munkus..."

Munkustrap shook his head. "Don't apologize. You fought very well Gears. The only thing I regret is that he got away." Munkus's voice almost became a soft snarl.

Kira leaned against him, feeling his warmth was comforting. "Thank you." They continued in silence for a while. "I still can't believe he's back." She said, her voice very soft. Her back felt like it was throbbing at just the memories. Shaking her head slowly she hugged her arms around herself as they entered the clearing.

Pouncy sat on Mungo's other side and nodded, his eyes were still wide as he shook his head. "He joined up with the Hidden Paw..." He said in a horrified voice. And he was after Kira.

Mungojerrie wrapped his better arm around the tomkit and pulled him close, "It'll be al'ight lil one..." He hugged Pouncival reassuringly

Gears shook his head, partly to clear the fog and party to disagree, "I should have helped more... I was basically useless!"

Tugger sat on the ground next in front of them and bowed his head, "I knew that Cornish Rex... He was Geoffrey's son... you know.. Old D's friend" He said and looked up at Munkustrap with sad and pained eyes, "I don't understand how he could have turned to MAcavity's side... he was such a good tom."

"I know. I don't understand either." Munkus said shaking his head, ears drooping to the side. "Whatever is going on isn't good, that's all I can say. And Kira...You can have our promise nothing will happen to you." "I don't want you guys getting involved with this." She said, sitting beside Tugger and looking at their injuries. "You've done enough. I'll...call the police or something and they'll send a protector." Pouncy nestled into Mungo's side, still slightly shaking.

"Det won' 'elp... Macav'ti 'as 'is ways..." He stroked out the tomkit's fur and crooned softly to him, "I''s ok pounce... I's ok..."

Gears fell into a laying position, his head hurt like none other and he was getting light headed. "I hope he doesn't come back too soon..."

Tugger nodded and kissed kira again. "We are involved by choice Kira... we will fight for you if it means our lives... except Pouncival! You hide when the fighting starts tomkit!"

"But...But..." Pouncy sat up and looked at them. Fighting Macavity or this Sama'el scared him but he didn't want other fighting for his sake. Kira sighed through gritted teeth before more or less crawling the short distance to Gears. Laying his head on her lap. "I don't like you putting your lives at stake."

"Like Tugger said its mostly choice. But in a way we have to be involved since Macavity is." Munkustrap said. "We'll be all right, why don't you two get home just in case?"

Kira nodded reluctantly. In a way she didn't want to leave, not if there was a chance of another attack. But Gears needed looking after. "Yeah, Gears you need to see a doctor, you may have a concussion." She said.

Gears sputtered out a laugh... he was obviously growing delirious, "I got kicked in the head mom! I don't need a dentist!" He grumbled as he sat up and stroked her hair lovingly.

Mungojerrie would have laughed if he wasn't so concerned. He shushed the tomkit and shook his head, "I know ye wan' to figh' but i' is betteh if ye run so we don' 'ave to watch out fer ye and ourselves ok?"

Tugger stood and walked over to Gears, "C'mon oyu guys... I'll help you over the wall and walk you home." He offered Kira a hand up and lofted Gears so he had one of the man's arms over his shoulders.

"Yeah...Sounds like a concussion." Kira mumbled taking Tugger's hand up and then taking hold of Gear's other arm. "Thanks Tugger." She said after they had gotten over the fence. "Wonder what I'll tell the paramedics about this one...Biking accident? What did he use with me?" She blinking, trying to remember but couldn't.

Tugger smiled, "He said you fell off a fence and slashed your back open on a bunch of broken bottles!" He lifted the semi coherent young man over the wall and lowered him down to the grass on the other side. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

Gears pointed dramatically at the sky, "Fucking poultry! stop staring at my poodle!"

"No...I think we'll be fine." She said, trying to make her eyes darting around look casual. "Okay...Then he had an accident on his bike and went into some thorn bushes...Yeah, that'll work." She hoped anyway as she turned to head towards the hospital.

Tugger jumped over the wall and walked back to the clearing. Gears grumbled incoherent sentences as he stumbled and attempted to walk next to her, "Can we stop for banana pudding after the ride?"

Finally they reached the hospital and she got gears in to get checked for a concussion. She sat beside him the entire time, waiting patiently as he had with her. 


	6. Turkey Legs and Long Good Nights

Kira had gotten Gears back to his apartment the next day. They had kept him overnight for observations. He had a mild concussion and was given some antibiotics to help. They also stitched up the cuts on his chest. Now she was asleep beside him in his bed. To exhausted to even change to her pajama's let alone walk out to the couch.

Pouncy had helped them clean up, or rather, what they would allow him to clean. They picked up and cleared most of the bodies. But eventually he had fallen asleep on the tire, hands stained a shade of pink from scrubbing at the blood.

Munkus sat on the car, finally after the cleaning and rubbed his temples. This was going to complicate things incredibly. A murderous human with Macavity? It wasn't a good mix.

Gears snuggled close to Kira, stroking her hair idly as he struggled to remain awake. Every time he closed his eyes he entered into a nightmare and so he was forcing them to stay open

Mungojerrie was walking around with the help of a large stick fashioned as a cane and Munkustrap had forced Tugger to get some rest before he worried himself to death.

Mungojerrie scooped up the tomkit on the tired and limped back to Munkustrap's den, where the kitten was sleeping now and laid Pouncy in bed.

Kira mumbled and shifted at his touch. What had began as dark, exhausted sleep was beginning to crack. Shattering into pieces. She saw him, eyes dark, wanting and cruel. The glittering knife in his hand. It was her waking nightmare, the memory she had relived countless times. Her bare back torn apart, red glistening on her fair skin. 'No...no...' She begged. His grin widened as the blade came down. "NO!" She cried out, suddenly sitting upright, breathing hard.

Pouncy snuggled against Mungo in his sleep. Munkus stood in the entryway, looking out at the junkyard. It had taken them a while but everything was cleaned up, though the metallic smell was still lingering thickly. He hoped Kira and Gears were all right.\

Gears sat up instantly, his eyes heavy with sleep and a large wooden spoon covered in the remnants of cookie dough in his hand as a weapon, "Snozzberries!" He yelped and looked around through half-lidded eyes, "Is it friday yet?"

Mungojerrie attempted to lay the tomkit down but Pouncy had a hold of his short mane. The calico smiled and rolled his eyes before deciding to curl up with the tomkit for the night.

Tugger sat in his den wide awake, thinking and rethinking the past few days, so much had gone wrong but so much had gone right. He knew he would protect Kira no matter what and thats al there was too it.

Kira put a hand to her forehead and wiped the cold beaded sweat away. She looked at Gears and shook her head shortly, a small smile twitching at her lips. Taking hold of the spoon she laid it on the bedside table. "Get some sleep Gears." She said, pushing him back down and curling up beside him, but she herself didn't go back to sleep. It was going to be a long night.

When sunlight finally filtered through the window she sat up and went into the bathroom, frowning at her appearance and dark almost bruise-like markings under her eyes. With a small sigh she found her extra clothing she stashed and changed, pulling her hair back into a pony tail and then commenced to cook up what little food Gears had left. Which, true to what he said, was hotdogs. She worked in a daze, her mind far off with a mix of emotion.

Gears stumbled out of bed when the scent of coking meat met his nose, "who's making food?" he rubbed his sleep crusted eyes and yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep but he still looked god, other than the stitched claw wounds over his body.

Mungojerrie grumbled and instinctively pulled Pouncival closer as a sun beam fell over his eyes, "Ten mo' minu'es mum!" he sniffed and clamped his eyes tighter.

Kira looked up when Gears entered the kitchen. "You shouldn't be up and walking yet." She said, her voice soft, reserved. "You have a mild concussion."

Pouncy started purring softly in his sleep and nuzzled into Mungo's fur. At the moment, in his sleep, nothing bad had happened.

Munkus was sitting on the tire, eyes closed, but ears perked forward, listening. He had gotten little if any sleep as he had been keeping all his senses open for any signs of danger.

Tugger nudged Munkustrap gently in the shoulder. He had been able to sneak up silently without trying. "I'll take over if you need some rest Munku..." He looked fine but sounded absolutely drained.

Gears grumbled and crossed his arms, "You shouldn't be up either... Did you get any sleep last night?" He plopped down at the counter and waited for hotdogs to be done.

"I'm okay." She said turning and setting the plate of hotdogs on the table. "Its you I'm worried about." Sitting across from him she put a hotdog on her plate and cut into it. Taking maybe two bites but staring at the rest.

Munkus nodded "Perhaps for only a few minutes." Stretching out on the car, he fell into a light sleep despite himself.

Tugger went rigid and kept every whisker and ever hair tuned for anything and everything.

Gears rolled his eyes and instantly regretted it as it caused him to stagger slightly, "Don't worry about me... you need sleep now more than ever!"

"Nonsense. I'm not the one injured." She stated, still staring at her plate before standing, tossing the unfinished hotdog in the trash and putting her plate in the sink. "Eat up, I'm...going to go for a walk." Grabbing her coat she headed for the door.

Gears grumbled and stood up with as little wobbling as possible and followed her. He was next to her when he attempted to pull a hoodie over his head and nearly fell over, "Goddammit!"

"Oh for...I swear bad things are going to happen if you don't listen to me and sit still!" Kira said catching his arm and holding him steady. She wasn't in the best of moods for a number of reasons. "Fine, let's just go to the Junkyard. At least there you'll sit still." With that she helped him to the Junkyard and over the wall to the best of her abilities.

He staggered and plopped down into a sprawled sitting position and blinked. He was silent and looked very confused for a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Tugger's ears perked a bit, "They're back..." He mutter and smiled softly. He wouldn't leave his post while Munkustrap was asleep but he wanted to go tackle Kira.

"Yeah...I'm getting you to the clearing and then knocking you unconscious if I have to." Kira mumbled, taking his arm and getting him to his feet. Finally they made it to the clearing, with only a few stumbling steps. With a tired sigh she set Gears down and leaned against the tire. "Hey, how's everyone doing?" She whispered managing a small smile as she looked at Tugger.

Tugger smiled warmly. The only thing about him that revealed his true exhaustion was his voice and the glazed look in his eyes, "I see Gears is back to his childish self!"

Gears gave Tugger a thumbs up before falling onto one side and grumbling.

Mungojerrie sniffed the air and scented the humans. He was about to stand when he noticed the tomkit against him and decided it was still sleeping time.

Munkustrap had fallen into a deeper sleep than he had wanted. His ears twitched slightly at the sound of their arrival but that was it.

Kira climbed up beside Tugger and stroked his cheek. "You didn't sleep did you." It wasn't a question. She looked into his glazed over eyes.

Pouncy yawned, squeaking at the end, and blinked open his eyes. "Wha time is it?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Mungojerrie nuzzled the tomkit's headfur and smiled, "Time of' sleep kit..." He yawned as well and stretched out his stiff legs before curling them up to cradle Pouncival again.

Tugger closed his eyes for a moment and kissed her hand before opening them again. "Neither did you..."

Gears was singing Mary had a Little Gopher and drawing circles into the dirt under him.

"You know...He's really starting to worry me." She said, not answering Tugger's statement but looking at Gears. "They said it was only a mild concussion." Pouncy snuggled up against Mungo and closed his eyes again.

"He seems like our normal Gears to me!" Tugger forced a smile, trying his best to lighten the mood. He rested his hands on her sides and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Gears sat up quickly and pointed to them as if he were angered but his face was too scrunched up to be angry. "I hate waffles Tugger!"

Kira sighed and closed her eyes. "If you say so. I still think he needs rest. As do you." She said pushing to lay down. "I'll keep an eye on things."

"You both should get sleep." Munkustrap suddenly said, stressing the 'both', sitting up and stretching. "I'll take up watch again."

Gears was occupied with a ladybug crawling across the ground, he was acting like a tiny kitten and if it weren't so sad it would be hilarious.

Tugger sighed and pulled her close as he laid down on the trunk f the TSE1, "I'll sleep if you will.."

"Okay, fine." she said, letting him pull her down to lay beside him. "I'll try at least." Closing her eyes she sighed and tried to let sleep take her. But a constant fear was there. The same images lurked.

Munkus watched Gears with a raised eyebrow. "Gears...Try to get some sleep too okay?" He said.

Gears nodded with a ridiculous grin on his face as he curled into a tiny ball and tried to sleep.

Tugger stroked out Kira's hair and rubbed her scalp until she was lulled into a light and dreamless sleep. he continued this until he felt her breathing even out and finally closed his own eyes.

After a good few hours Pouncy began to stir again. With a yawn he stretched and rolled over to see the sun coming in from high above. Blinking he tried to quietly move out of Mungo's grasp without waking the calico. For most of the time she was asleep, it was deep and dreamless. But as her consciousness rose a level or two, the inky black cloud was starting to evaporate. Shifting she tried to force the images away, only to have a repeat of the night before. Biting back a gasp her eyes snapped open, clenched fists shaking. Looking around it took her eyes a minute to focus and remember where she was. Safe in the junkyard. Right.

Munkus looked over them all as he stood watch, taking a short patrol around every now and then. But everything was at peace. Yet, that's how the mess started.

Gears was snoring softly in his curled up position a bit away form the trunk. every time he exhaled a tiny puff of dirt rose and his left big toe twitched.

Mungojerrie opened his eyes and yawned, "Goo' mornin' Pounce..." He grumbled as he stretched and stood on his good leg.

Tugger wrapped a hand around one of Kira's shaking fists and pulled her closer, "Bed dream?"

Kira nodded shortly, not connecting eyes with him. "Just a dream...That's all." Sitting up she looked around. "Did you get any sleep?" She ran her fingers through the curl of his head fur.

"Do you need help?" Pouncy asked, looking at Mungo's bad ankle. He still felt bad about hiding while Mungo took on the two who had been following.

Munkus looked over at Tugger and Kira but said nothing.

"I'm sorry..." He kissed her neck softly and exhaled deeply, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this..."

Mungojerrie shook his head and yawned, "I ain't comple'ely 'elpless Kit" he said as he limped out of the den.

Pouncy's ears laid to the sides slightly but he followed silently and blinked in the sudden bright light. Stretching he looked around and contented himself with grooming out his bed head.

Kira looked turned her head away from his. "I'm sorry I got you into this." She replied just as soft. "You and your family are suffering because of me."

Tugger sighed, "Love, if we didn't want to be involved we wouldn't be... the truth is that we -want- to be the ones to help you through this... to protect you no matter what"

Kira sighed. "I know. It's just...I don't want to see any of you..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Biting her lip she clenched her jaw against any sorrow and dread.

--

Kira had returned to work in less than two weeks time, despite everyone's arguments, even her boss's. Waitressing wasn't to hard on one's back, after all she was almost healed. Physically anyway. Though when she worked she seemed to slip into her worker-bee mode and not notice or think of much else. She worked at a busy restaurant anyway which gave her little time to rest. However in the next few months she had recuperated quite nicely, letting herself get closer to Tugger and even looked forward to visiting the Jellicles after she finished working, bringing left overs every now and then. Though Samael's sudden reappearance had left her shaken, she seemed to be doing fine. Even now she watched the clock anxiously.

Pouncy waited, crouched in the shadows. Wriggling his rear he launched himself into the air and plowed into Mungo's back.

Munkus laughed as he reclined on the tire, flexing and twisting his newly healed hand, though it had just a small pain every now and then, that would even disappear soon. Now he looked up at the setting sun. One more day. One more night and then the rest of the Clan would be back with them.

Gears walked in at the end of her shift and offered to walk her to the junkyard to see everyone. He had gotten back to normal and was left with only three large scars over his chest from the last attack. "Shall we M'lady?" he asked and offered her an arm.

Mungojerrie yelped and flailed as he fell into the dirt. He shook his head and looked up at the tomkit, "Oi! Wha do ye thin' yer doin' kit?" He chuckled and ruffled Pouncy's headfur.

Tugger looked at the south wall where Kira and Gears always came from, his tail thumping anxiously as he looked for them.

"Yes, we shall! Oh wait..." She ran back into the kitchen and brought out a bag of still hot food. "Forgot some goodies I cooked up for the guys." She said, hanging up her apron, grabbing her coat and her change of clothes. As they walked she chatted away. "Mr. O'Brian says I'm doing really well. I may get promoted to kitchen soon!" She said excitedly as they reached the wall. She had always been one to cook, but like all places she had to work her way up. Pouncy sat on Mungo with a triumphant look. He was getting better at being quiet while he snuck around.

Munkus looked at Tugger. "Hey, relax Tugger. She said she had to work later today." He said with a small smile. Despite his worries about a relationship between his little brother and Kira things were going really well.

Tugger's left ear swiveled to listen to his older brother then snapped back to attention, other than that he didn't move until he saw the human's coming over the wall and he bolted to greet them.

Mungojerrie stood up, holding the tomkit and lifting Pouncy with him. "Nex' 'ime tackle Munky!"

Gears jumped down and caught he bag of food before helping Kira off the wall, "I haven't been home in three days!" he chuckled, having a temporary bed in Mungo's old den was actually more comfortable than his mattress.

"Really. Why does that not surprise me?" She said rolling her eyes and jumping off the fence, only to land almost in Tugger's arms. "Oops...Heya!" She chirped with a smile.

Munkus smiled at his little brother as he ran to greet their human companions. Then turned his attention back to Mungo and Pouncy. "You're doing better Pouncy. How about getting out of someone's grasp?" He had been training the kit on the side, along with the others help.

Pouncy twisted in Mungo's arms, wriggling up, climbing around like a monkey onto his shoulders and then going to jump off of the Calico.

Mungojerrie grabbed at him and growled when he got away, "Ye'd make a pre''y good thief!" The calico laughed and chased after the tomkit.

Gears trotted over to Munkustrap, "Hey Munky! Did you miss me?"

"How could anyone miss -you- Gears? You never leave!" Tugger called after him as he draped an arm over Kira's shoulders and walked with her.

Kira laughed lightly as she grabbed the bag of food out of Gears' hands before he ran off. "How about did you miss -me-?" She said looking up at him with a smile. She, unlike Gears, had other responsibilities.

Pouncy laughed as he scrambled between Mungo's legs and darted away. He seemed to be everywhere at once this evening. Wide awake and full of that kittenish energy.

Munkus rolled his eyes. "You were only gone twenty minutes Gears." He said with a small smile. "Don't you have something else that calls your attention in your human world?"

Gears chuckled and shook his head, "I sold 3 sculptures this month so I can pretty much be lazy for the rest of this year!"

Tugger nibbled softly on Kira's ear, "I always miss you Love!" He had become quiet cutesy around her since they started hanging out more.

Mungojerrie looked through his legs at the tomkit behind him, "Whe' did ye git so fast?"

Pouncy smiled mischievously and disappeared around a junkpile. He'd lie in wait for a while now, he'd been doing it all day.

Kira giggled softly and batted Tugger away from her ear as she climbed up onto the trunk of the TSE1 and sat down with the bag on her lap. "Okay everyone come and get it! All your favorites from work." She said holding the bag open and bracing herself for Mungo, who had gotten quite attached to human food.

Munkus hung back, knowing perfectly well to let Mungo first. Though he tried to stay away from the human 'world' as he always put it he had come to like some of the food.

Mungojerrie appeared in his calico form on top of her head before diving literally into the bag and digging around. Mungo took a large turkey leg in his mouth and jumped out, turning humanoid as he leapt and nibbling on the meat.

Tugger grabbed a baked potato and some onion rings as soon as Mungojerrie was gone.

Gears poked Pouncy from behind, "Hiding again tomkit?"

Pouncy yelped, spun and tackled Gears in reply. Sitting still for the briefest of moments before bolting back into the clearing to look into the bag, pulling out seasoned fries and burger before sitting down to contentedly eat right then and there.

"Here you go Munkus!" Kira said, throwing him his box of jumbo shrimp. All the servings she had made were bigger than normal but hey, these guys ate a lot! The only difficulty was covering it up with her boss. But it wasn't a big deal. "This is the last of it for a while. Mr. O'Brian is getting suspicious about all these 'parties' I'm having." She giggled, throwing whatever was left in the bag to Gears before leaning against Tugger.

Munkus caught the box easily, opened it and started nibbling casually. He had to admit, Kira could cook.

Gears ate his BLT and veggies happily, "So what's up with Pouncy? He seems extra happy today!"

tugger started to answer but couldn't because he had four onion rings in his mouth at once.

Mungojerrie was lost to the world as he ate every scrap of meat off of the turkey leg.

"We're all excited actually, though he just shows it more. Tomorrow's our last day to be alone. The rest of the clan is returning for the ball." Munkustrap said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

Pouncy nodded excitedly. "I'll get to see Tumble again!" This was the longest he had been without his twin brother. Not to mention the other kittens.

Kira blinked. "Ball?" She looked up at Tugger and then the others. "You guys have a ball?"

Gears looked very excited, "Can we come!? I have a great Phantom costume!" He practically bounced when he spoke.

Tugger laughed and ruffled Pouncival's headfur, "Yeah and we all dance and Mistoffelees does magic and stuff! It's great fun!"

"Its not that kind of ball Gears." Munkus said with a laugh. "We gather together once a year to celebrate until our leader chooses someone to be reborn." He explained.

Kira tilted her head slightly. "Reborn? Like...reincarnated?" It was all very interesting but it was sort of...impossible wasn't it?

Gears finished off his BLT and veggies and walked over to sit next to Munkustrap, "So can I come or not?" He smiled hopefully, "And can I wear the costume anyway?" Kira had to admit he looked pretty good in his Phantom outfit.

Tugger chuckled and nuzzled into the top of Kira's head, "I don't mind but it's up to Munkus!"

"I don't know...We've never had humans here before." He said looking at Mungo and Tugger. But how could he say know? They've shown that they were trustworthy and very good friends. "But...Why not. I think its time you met the rest of us. After all, us four wont be staying another year."

Pouncy finished his meal and stretched out on his back. "It'll be fun to have you guys here!" He said.

Kira smiled, excitement shining in her eyes. "Oh I can't wait! Sounds really exciting!" She said, leaning her head back and nuzzling her cheek in the base of Tugger's neck.

Gears practically bounced as Munkustrap gave them permission to come to the Jellicle Ball, "What should I wear? I have to shower of course! And I'm bringing sour patches for the kittens!" He went off on a mumbling and excited rant.

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes as he looked up from a naked turkey bone, "As long as ye brin' enough fer me too!"

Tugger chuckled as well and nuzzled Kira, "I'll be happy to dance with you"

"Me? Dance? I dunno about that..." Kira said blushing slightly. "I've never really danced..." Besides the dances they had had when they were in school. But that was a few years ago. Even then she hardly had danced.

Munkustrap laughed. "It doesn't really matter what you wear you know that right?" He said. Humans and their vanity.

Pouncy stretched once more before getting to his feet and dancing around. He couldn't wait. "The funnest time of the year! The best!" He said, spinning.

Mungojerrie chuckled at the tomkit and pounced him, "So long as ye don' come nude we don' really care Gears!"

Gears suddenly frowned, That had been his plan now t was ruined.

Tugger struggled to hide the sudden shorting laughter that erupted form Gears change in expression, "Oh god! I don't want to imagine that!"

"Please Gears! Keep your clothes on." Kira said with a laugh and a smile.

Pouncy yelped and tumbled to the ground before trying to struggle against the calico. At the moment he was trying to climb around Mungo's side to get onto the calico's back. Now fed, he was even more hyper.

Munkustrap laughed. "Yes, as long as you wear something we wont care." He said before leaning back with a small sigh. "Yes, the ball is the best time of the year, and then we get to go home." He couldn't wait to be back with Scarlot.

"Home?" Kira said, her expression changing slightly, but became neutral almost instantly after.

Gears went still as well, falling into a indian style sit and flopping his hands into his lap, "We don't get to hang out with you guys anymore?"

Mungojerrie sat on the wiggling tomkit and made it impossible for him to get up.

Tugger nodded sadly, "Yeah We switch guard duties after the Ball. Coricopat, Tantomile, Alonzo and Skimbleshanks take over for us so we can be with our loved ones."

"Yes. We have to go back to our human families." Munkustrap said, sitting up and looking at them. Though his tone was slightly less enthusiastic now that it was pointed out they wouldn't see their human friends for a year.

Kira looked down at her hands in her lap. "Oh..." Her shoulders fell the tiniest bit. "We wont see you again?" A year suddenly sounded like a very long time.

Pouncy squirmed and writhed until he was breathing hard and to tired to keep up a fight. Most of the pent up energy was spent just trying to escape.

Mungojerrie rolled off the panting tomkit and grinned broadly, "An' ye though' ye were tough!"

Tugger kissed Kira's neck lovingly, "It's how it always has been.. I'm sorry but I kinda assumed everyone knew that"

Gears flopped into a laying position and sighed, "That means I only have a day to get you guys a going away present!"

Kira turned her head further away from Tugger. "No...We didn't know that." She said. "But..." Finally she turned her eyes to him. "Hey if it's how its been than that's how it has to be." Drawing up her knee's she wrapped her arms around them, sitting up and forming just the slightest of distance between her and Tugger. He was going to leave. For a full year she wouldn't be able to see, hear, or touch him.

Munkus looked at her and then at Tugger. "Kira..." But he really didn't know what to say. Like he had told his little brother before, human's may be strong physically but they were fragile in other ways.

Pouncy grumbled slightly, getting up into a sitting position to plot out his next attack. Once he was rested...

Tugger looked a bit hurt by the subtle separation but purred as he wrapped his arms around hr waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Mungojerrie turned into a small calico and trotted over to Gears. He mewed softly and curled up on the human's belly.

Gears smiled to himself and stroked out the tom's fur, coaxing a soft yawn and a purr from Mungojerrie.

Kira didn't want him to hold her close, but couldn't bring herself to pull away again. Instead she leaned back, though staying silent.

Pouncy looked from Munkus to Kira to Tugger and back. He suddenly realized how hurt Kira felt about them leaving. "We'll come back for the next ball..." He said, looking at Kira. She nodded and sighed. But a year? What were they going to do with their lives? They couldn't just go back to normal like nothing had happened.

Munkustrap sighed quietly and leaned back. Tugger would have to figure this out on his own.

Tugger felt her tense and drew back a bit. He didn't touch her except that he took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

Gears cuddled the calico close and continued to stroke out his fur. HE would miss these guys so much. It just wouldn't be the same if it were only him and Kira. "Maybe we could come visit you at your homes or something?"

Kira lifted her head a little, hopeful. But then...How would that work? "How would we do that? Knock on the door and ask their cat to come out and play?" It came out a lot more bitter than she meant it too. Instantly she felt guilty. "I'm sorry guys...I...have to go cool off." she mumbled, sliding off the car and left the clearing.

Pouncy's ears drooped slightly as Kira walked away. But then something else caught his kittenish short attention span. Turning full cat he stalked silently into the shadows.

Suddenly he lunged out of his hiding spot and landed on Mungo, who was still on Gear's stomach.

Mungojerrie yelped and clung to Gears' belly. The human then yowled and sat up, sending both tom's flying forward and tumbling into a heap. Mungojerrie had Pouncy pinned in seconds after they were done rolling.

Gears calmed down and bit and shook his head, "You guys can't live far right? We could drive over and leave like a hint or a signal... I got it! Give us your addresses and we'll leave an acorn on your doorstep if we want to meet! Then we'll meet in the nearest alley to your house!"

managed

Munkustrap watched Kira go with a sad look. He didn't know what Kira had that the queen's didn't, at least, in his little brother's eyes, but she brought out the best in him. She was a kind human girl to himself. A good friend, and he hoped Tugger would be able to sort things out. "Perhaps Gears. We'll see what we can do." He said, turning to Gears, though he didn't promise anything.

Pouncy squirmed, this time in being a lot smaller and quicker on four feet he twisted and writhed until he was almost out of Mungo's grasp.

Kira continued walking for some time, kicking a tin can and listening to the sounds of the scavengers in the junkyard. Contemplating what the next year would be like. She and Tugger had become very close, far closer than she would have ever thought she'd allow herself to get again.

Gears turned to speak to Tugger but the Maine Coon was already gone, walking briskly after Kira. "I thought it was a good plan..." GEars pouted cutely and crossed his arms.

Mungojerrie bit onto the tomkit's tail as he managed to wriggle free.

Tugger slowed down a bit when he was a step or two behind Kira, "I won't forget you you know that right?"

Kira wrapped her arms around herself. She was silent before she stopped and sighed. "I'll admit...I do worry about that. But not so much as the separation." She said, her voice soft. "Tugger...I was a complete loner until I met you. Gears was my only friend and I shunned myself away from other men. You opened me up, and I still wonder how." A small, sad smile played at the corners of her mouth. "In truth...I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Mrow!!" Pouncy yelled, nails scraping into the ground as Mungo pulled at his tail. With a rather cute disgruntled look he stopped struggling, defeated.

Mungojerrie trotted away, dragging the tomkit by his butt over tot he trunk and plopping him down, "Are ye gon to be'ave?" He asked as he turned humanoid.

Gear chuckled at the couple before sitting next to Munkustrap, "I expect to see you first thing next year alright Munky?"

Tugger opened his arms for her. He wouldn't force a hug on her if she didn't want it, "A year isn't that long... I'll be back before you know it! I might even sneak away and come see you half way through it if you want?"

Kira was still for a moment before stepping into Tugger's arms. Despite herself a small tear slid down her cheek. "I just don't want to say goodbye." She said quietly. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid the distance will change things. That I'll go back to the way I was."

Pouncy let Mungo drag him and set him up on the car. With a pout he turned back to humanoid form and sat there, arms crossed.

Tugger kissed her lips softly and leaned his forehead into hers, "Never say 'good-bye'... this is simply 'good night'"

Mungojerrie ruffled the tomkit's headfur, "Ye'll 'ave some fun whe' de other kits git 'ere!"

"Its a long night to wait." She said, looking up at him. But she wouldn't tell him how much she already disliked when she went home to sleep. Samael still hadn't been found, but she had been getting just enough sleep to pass by without making anyone worried. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat.

Pouncy brightened a little at that thought. So instead he contented himself with settling down and relaxing.

Tugger held her until she had calmed down and bit and nuzzled softly into her neck, "Don't worry Kira... I'll never say good bye...not really" He knew she wasn't sleeping well and he could sense her exhaustion but telling her that he was too worried about her to sleep himself wouldn't help.

"...Okay..." She said, her voice ever so soft as she held him tighter. "Just...Visit when you can? Or I can come see you...Like Gear's plan..." Her chocolate eyes were hopeful.

Tugger smiled handsomely and kissed the tip of Kira's nose, "I'd like that..." He thought for a moment, "You know... i've never had anything worth missing before you..."

She smiled and took his hand, lacing her fingers around his and kissed the top of his hand. "Really? Come on, let's get back." She turned back towards the clearing. "Tugger...Do you want to come over tonight?"

Tugger smiled and nodded, kissing her neck before walking with her, "I'd love that"

Mungojerrie was napping next to Munkustrap and Gears was teaching Pouncival how to do the moon walk.

Kira settled into Tugger's side again, watching and laughing a little as Pouncy stumbled and ended up doing his own little dance instead. But the sun set and night drew on. It was time for her at least to get home. "Night guys. See you tomorrow." Standing she made her way to the wall and climbed over, waiting on the sidewalk for Tugger.

Gears was right on Kira's heels, "What are we waiting for?" he asked after nearly slamming into her when she stopped walking.

As if on cue Tugger hopped over the wall and put an arm around Kira's waist, "Hey babe!"

Gears grin barely fit on his face, "Oh I see now!"

Kira raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, though a small smile had reached her lips. "Gears...I'd suggest taking a shower...You reek, no offense. And figure out what you're wearing tomorrow, remember, no nudity." She said turning and heading off to her house. Unlocking the door she left it open for Tugger and immediately went about her routine. Let Gem in, feed her, give her fresh water, play with her and whatnot. But Gem was curious as to why Tugger was back. Not to mention a little excited for a new friend. Wagging her dangerous tail she trotted over to Tugger, rope in her teeth.

Tugger kissed Kira softly before she went about her business. HE then smiled down at Gem and grabbed one end of the rope and played with the huge dog until Kira was read and finished her work.

Gears whistled to himself and walked home, getting to work on the all night project that was the good-bye-gifts.


	7. Snuggle Time!

Just some cute fluff to make up for all the violence . Sorry! Also they play "20 Questions" and some things get answered.

* * *

Kira finished off her work, quickly realizing the cleaning supplies she had left out and put them under the sink. She held a very stained rag a moment before throwing it into the cupboard and shutting it. Brushing her hands on her pants she walking into the living room. "I'm going to go take a shower. There's food in the fridge, TV, books. I'll only be about ten minutes." She said with a nod before heading upstairs.

Tugger nodded and ruffled Gem's fur a bit, making her ears flop. He then plopped down on the couch and clicked on the TV. He found a hockey game and stared wide eyed at it.

Kira grabbed her pajama's She headed down the hall to the bathroom. Pausing at the closed door across from her room a moment before jumping into the shower. The hot water felt very nice. After scrubbing her hair and skin until she felt clean, spending extra time on her hands, she dried herself off and changed. For a moment she looked at her hands. How come she had never noticed how pink and red they looked after a shower before? Shaking her head she grabbed her dirty clothes and went back downstairs, throwing them in the laundry room before sitting down beside Tugger.

Tugger looked remarkably concerned at the television, "Are human games always so... violent?" He rubbed his cheek as a man got punched hard. The Maine Coon wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her.

"Not all. Depends on how violent the teams really." She said with a smile. "Football and hockey are the worst. Soccer can be as well." Stifling a yawn she snuggled into his mane.

Tugger turned the tv off and laid down, pulling Kira to lay on his stomach. Tugger stroked out her hair softly and started to hum without thinking about it.

Pouncy: She sighed softly before getting up, taking his hand and leading him up to her room. Forcing herself to not look at the room. Once in bed she drew back the covers and laid down.

Tugger smiled a bit and snuggled up facing her. he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

She nuzzled into his mane and breathed in his scent. "Tugger...Why do you like me?" She asked, her voice half drowsy with sleep and soft. Its a question she had asked aloud and herself many times.

Tugger smiled inwardly and kissed the top of her head, "Because you see me for me... You don't like me just for my looks and you don't squeal and drool over me." He inhaled her shampoo deeply before continuing, "I don't like you at all Kira... the truth is I love you..."

Kira smiled, her eyes half lidded. "Than you don't see me as a cleaning freak who can't get over the past?" She curled up against him.

Tugger smiled inwardly and pulled the blankets up to her shoulder and kissed her forehead once more before allowing his ears to close. He didn't sleep, not completely anyway. His ears were constantly listening for anything strange.

The night was peaceful and quiet. Kira awoke early in the morning, around three, but it she had slept far longer than she had in months since Samael's appearance in the junkyard. Even though awake, she laid there silently, carefully relaxed and keeping her breathing even and slow as she watching Tugger sleep. After while the sun began to leak through the shades. Kira had closed her eyes again, listening to his breathing, semi asleep again.

Tugger smiled softly, "Go back to sleep..." His voice was laced with exhaustion but not from just waking up. It seemed more like he had been awake for days on end now.

"You need to too." She said, her voice less groggy then a few hours ago. Opening her eyes she stroked his head, her fingers intertwining with his curl and tracing along his face calmingly. "You haven't been sleeping either have you?" Frowning slightly she blinked. "I'm sorry."

"IT's not your fault.." He kissed her lips softly and smiled, "Please go back to sleep?" The Maine Coon brushed a bit of hair form her face and gave her a cute, half awake pout.

"It is, because you worry about me." She sighed, though she continued to trace her fingers lightly around his facial markings. "Only if you do." A small smile glimmered in the semi darkness of the morning. "You need rest for this ball anyway. I don't have to work today so we'll stay here until you get some sleep if we have to!"

Tugger kissed her lips, staying a moment before pulling back again, "Very well" He wrapped his arms around her snugly, "Dancing bears, Painted wings Things I almost remember And a song, someone sings Once upon a december Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory"

"That's unfair." She said with a smile as she felt the words almost instantly take hold. But she closed her eyes and sighed. "Its beautiful...Where did you learn it from?" Her voice was already becoming distant again.

Tugger chuckled, "Jellylorum sings it to all the kittens when she tucks us in... I miss those days." He rested a cheek on the top of her head and pulled her close.

"Well, I may not be Jellylorum but I can give it a try." Kira said quietly before singing the lines Tugger had sang to her, repeating it as best she could, though not as deep. She wanted to give it a try mostly in hopes to get him to sleep as well, but also because it was a beautiful song.

Tugger exhaled in a soft groan and instinctively pulled her closer and snuggled into her as if she were a large teddy bear. "No fair... I was tucking you in!" He yawn wide and kissed her neck.

"Well, it goes both ways. I have to care for you too. Comes with the territory." She said with a smile and trailing his jawbone with little kisses before repeating the verse.

Tugger stroked her back idly until he was fast asleep. His breath evened out and soft barely-there snores come when he exhaled.

Kira smiled and nestled her cheek into his neck. Kissing him softly there before exhaling and closing her eyes. She fell into a lighter sleep than before, but enough to rest her tired state.

Tugger woke up at about 10-am to something icy cold and wet on the back of his neck. The tom's eyes shot open and he flung into a standing position on the bed. "Holy Heaviside!" He yowled and looked down at Gem for about 10 seconds before it registered what had awoken him.

Kira jumped awake and flew out of bed, "What? What is it!?" She looked around for the threat before she realized what had happened. Then she fell into a fit of laughter. Half at the reaction her dog had gotten and half of relief "Oh! Its only Gem!" She wrapped an arm around her stomach as she got a stitch in her side from laughing. "Nothing to worry about Tugger!"

Tugger's mane and tail were huge as he plopped down onto the bed, his arms crossed, "Well I'm not used to being woken up by nosy Pollilces!" He smiled as Gem nuzzled into his knee and he rubbed behind her ears.

"I'm sorry Tugger!" She choked out after gasping for air a moment. Reaching under her bedside table she pulled out a box of dog biscuits. "Here Gem!" She threw it to the great dane and leaving the room a moment. Gem caught the biscuit in her mouth and crunched on it happily, tail wagging viscously. Then she bolted from the room, pounding down the stairs and skidding into the kitchen. Kira returned shortly after. "She was just hungry." She said with a smile, climbing back on the bed and behind Tugger. Sitting up on her knee's she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry." She said, though she was still smiling as she tried to pat down his mane.

Tugger fake grumbled cutely, "You are lucky I love you!" He turned his head and kissed her softly. "Did you sleep alright? I kinda passed out on you!"

Kira nuzzled her nose into the soft spot behind his ear. "I slept fine. I'm glad you got better sleep. Now I know your weakness." She giggled softly, scooting backward and pulling him back so his had was on her lap.

He smirked charmingly up at her. He rubbed his chin and looked at her thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked, looking down at him and cocking her head to the side cutely with a look of curiosity. Her hair was a mess as it fell around her shoulders and partially into her eyes.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned up. he kissed her deeply and held her cheek in his hand. "I've yet to find your weakness!"

"Hmm...Well that's a little secret you've got to find for yourself." She said, smiling and kissing him back. "Well, my darling Tugger, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? It's not even noon yet."

Tugger chuckled and laid his head on her lap, closing his eyes, "Is sleeping an option? You have such a cozy den!" He opened one eye and looked up at her.

"Sleep is definitely an option." She smiled, shifting so his head was on the bed and she was curled up on his chest. Twisting a lock of his mane in her fingers. "Cozier than yours? It's probably not much different." She only knew they lived in the Junkyard but that was about it.

Tugger chuckled and idly ran his hand up and down her spine as he stared blankly at the ceiling, "I live in a cardboard box on a pile of ratted blankets... It's not much but it's been home ever since I can remember!"

Kira shivered slightly as his hand brushed along her spine, lightly running over the different scars. Yet it was oddly soothing at the same time. "Really? I guess living the life of a Jellicle is very different than humans. Which brings me to another question: why'd you call Gem a pollicle?"

Tugger rested his cheek on the top of her head as he continued to stroke her back, "She is a Pollicle... Like we are all Jellicles and you are humans... why what do you call her?"

"I call her a dog. Or more specifically, a harlequin great dane. That's her breed." She laughed slightly with a small sigh. "Just like each of you have a different breed." tilting her head up to look at him she suppressed another shiver from his touch.

Tugger tilted his head so he could see her eyes, "What do you mean? We are all Jellicle Cats... and there's nothing at all to be done about that!" He chuckled inwardly.

"Well...Judging by what you look like, more specifically in your complete cat body, I'd call you a maine coon. Munkus is a silver tabby, Mungo is a calico, and Pouncy is...Well...Pouncy looks like a mix." She said with a giggle, tracing her index finger around the spots on his chest.

Tugger chuckled softly and squirmed a bit as she hit a ticklish spot near the side of his chest, "Well I'm a Maine Coon then? Is that good?"

"I guess." She said with a smile. She never really had a 'favorite' cat breed. But perhaps now she did. "The only thing I know about maine coons are that they're the largest cat breed." She smiled, tracing the tickle spot again.

He wiggled again and took her hand in his. Tugger interlaced their fingers and kissed the back of her hand.

"Sorry." She giggled with a smile. "Well, enough of me asking questions, it'd only be fair if you had your chance to ask some too."

"Why do humans worry so much about what other humans think of them?" He was generally confused on the subject and always wondered why they chose their attire so carefully.

"Good question!" She said with a laugh. "I guess because we judge each other so much that it causes us to worry." Frowning she stuck her tongue out. "I don't like it at all, being judgmental is harsh."

Tugger stuck his tongue out at her and smirked, "So your turn... any questions?" He continued to stroke her back and his other thumb ran over the back of her hand.

"Hmm...How long have you known about humans?" She asked, closing her eyes. It didn't hurt, not much anymore, but it tingled when he trailed his hand along her back. However, the more he did it the more it soothed.

Tugger thought as far back as he could and shook his head, "I think I've always know... I was raised by Munkustrap since our Father was always busy... But when I was old enough to get away fro the clan I was adopted into a nice home"

"Okay, that makes sense." She said with a nod. "Have-oh, your turn." She tilted her head and smiled. More questions were surfacing in her mind but she could wait.

Tugger chuckled, "I don't have any more questions really... what were you going to ask?" He poked his nose to hers and nuzzled it softly.

"Have you always been able to change into a cat?" She nuzzled his nose back before sitting up and crawling back under the covers, patting the space beside her so he wouldn't have his legs still hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Jellicles are born as cats but when we hit about eight months we can shift into our human like forms..." Tugger smiled, "We know for sure we cane leave our mothers when we are able to shift."

"Ah...'Kay." She said with a laugh...It made sense. In an odd way. She fell silent and snuggled deeper under the blankets and against him. With a sigh she closed her eyes. "I've never had a full day of laziness...It's kind of nice."

Tugger yawned, "Can we sleep now?" His eyes were shut already and he pulled her tighter against him as a soft purr came from his throat.

"Yes." She giggled, nuzzled under his jaw with her nose before kissing him and laying her head back against his chest, humming the lullaby. Which eventually put herself to sleep as well.

Tugger was soon fast asleep again. It was going to be a good day, he could feel it.


	8. The Naming of Cats

Kira awoke to a grumbling stomach. "Not now..." She moaned, she was very, very comfy and warm and didn't want to move. Though it was about six in the evening now.

Tugger yelped from in the kitchen. He had tried to make her a good dinner and bring it to her but he was having trouble with this... stove thing? He looked confused at Gem, "I suppose you know how it works?" He had figured out the microwave while hanging out with Gears but the mac&cheese said it was supposed to be made on the stove.

Hearing the yelp it slowly registered that Tugger wasn't beside her anymore. Sitting up she looked around. Quickly she bolted downstairs and into the kitchen. "What happened?" She asked worried, surveying the kitchen and found the culprit easily. "Oh Tugger..." She half moaned, half smiled as she walked over to him.

Tugger blushed softly under his brown facial fur and scratched idly behind one ear. "I was going to make you breakfast... or dinner... but i can't find the on switch!" He sniffed the oven again and poked at a knob.

"Oh, that's sweet." She said, leaning up and kissing his reddened cheek before reaching to a knob, pushing it in and twisting it all the way. There was a clicking noise before the flames leapt high, after which she turned the knob, making the flames lower. All the while she hadn't looked at it. "Its easy." She smiled. "But takes some getting used to if you haven't used it."

Tugger smirked and shook his head, "fine fine! Now go laze on the couch and I'll make this... Mayc squiggle Ckeeze..." He sniffed the box and opened it. "How does one make Mayk squiggle Ckeeze?"

Kira laughed a moment before pulling out a pan, filling it with water and putting it on the open flames. "Just wait until it boils." She said. "Bubbling a lot that is." Then she turned and obeyed, laying down on the couch, though her ears were tuned into what he was doing in the kitchen.

Tugger couched on the counter and stared at the water intently, "When does it bubble?" He was whispering to Gem so he didn't disturb Kira. The dane almost shrugged and perked her ears as she too stared at the pot.

"Staring doesn't make it go faster!" She called with a giggle. She knew perfectly well what was happening. When her father taught her to cook she did the same thing. "Come join me while you wait." Flipping on the TV she switched it to SciFi to see what was on.

Tugger perked up when she spoke and then jumped off the counter. He looked over his shoulder at the pot and whimpered, "It took so long to turn it on... are you sure the fire won't go out if I leave?"

"I'm sure." She said with a grin before patting the couch and scooting over. "It'll stay on until one of us turns it off."

"Isn't that dangerous?" He plopped down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Its just a bit of water." She said, snuggling against his side. "I've had enough experience with a stove and any other utensils. Besides, Gem would warn us if something was wrong."

Tugger shrugged and nuzzled into her neck. The Maine Coon purred deeply as he inhaled her scent, "I love you..."

"Love you too." Kira murmured, head tilting back as he nuzzled her. Sighing she closed her eyes. "What's going to happen tonight?" She asked. "Or are you not going to tell me?"

"It wouldn't be as cool if I told you!" He nuzzled his cold nose against the soft spot under her ear and smiled

"Hmmm, really." She said, tilting her head back further before finding his tickled spot again. Tracing it with the very tip of her finger. "Well, what do you think I should wear?" She grinned, seeing as they'd already gone through this with Gears and it was mostly a joking question.

Tugger flails and eep-ed. He pulled his arms around his chest and shot across the couch away from her. However he did this so fast he ended up just falling onto his side with his tail in her lap. "Cheap shot!"

"Aw, I wouldn't say 'cheap'." She said, combing her fingers through his tail before climbing up to lay on his side so she could kiss his cheek. "Maybe...Tricky, but not 'cheap'."

Tugger gave a false and cute pout before he pulled her into a bear hug, "It's a good thing you're cute!"

"It's a powerful yet dangerous weapon. A gift and yet a curse." She said with a mock sigh. "Oh, looks like the water's boiling." Looking up she could see Gem in the kitchen doorway dancing.

Tugger flailed to get out from under her before the bubbles on top of the pot boiled over. He scampered to the kitchen and did a funny dance in front of the over-boiling pot. He read the box then looked back at her, "How do I make it stop?"

In turn, she flailed a bit as he suddenly sprang from the couch. Sighing she propped her chin in her hand. That's right, he didn't want her to move. "Twist the knob to the right to turn the flame's down. Then put the noodles in the pot." She said.

Tugger nodded and followed instructions. He twisted each knob until finally he found the one that actually did something. He turned to flame down and poured in the box of noodles, catching the packet of cheese right before it fell into the pot.

"Now you watch it. Stir it with a wooden spoon so it doesn't clump and wait until the noodles are soft." She said. She couldn't help but smile as she taught him how to cook mac & cheese.

"So then we can eat Mayk squiggle Ckeeze?" She had to give him credit for trying, most Jellicles were never taught to read and yet he sort of figured out what the box instructed.

She laughed. "After you add the cheese, some milk and butter." She said, though she was sort of proud of him. For at least trying and getting as far as he did. He was a quick learner.

Tugger sniffed the handle of the fridge curiously before he opened it and sniffed around again. He couldn't tell the items by their brand logos so he used his nose to find the butter and milk. Tugger read the box intently, his left ear twitching as he got a bit frustrated, "What is 'stranding?'"

"I think you mean straining." She said. "In the cupboard below and to the right of the sink should be a strainer. It has a bunch of little holes in it. It'll separate the water from the noodles."

Tugger nodded and drained the noodles before adding the cheese butter and milk it called for. Besides 'accidently' spilling a bit of milk into his mouth he did fairly well. He trotted over to the couch with two large bowls of mac and cheese.

Sitting up she scooted over to make room for him on the couch before taking a spoonful of mac and cheese. After chewing a moment she smiled. "Nicely done. You pass cooking 101." She grinned, eating another bite.

Tugger smiled happily as he took a bite, "This is amazing! so creamy!" He practically melted as he nearly inhaled the food.

"Delicious isn't it? So easy and quick to make too. Good for when you're rushing." Kira replied, eating about half of her bowl and holding it out for Tugger if he wanted the rest. "Thank you, that was sweet of you to make it." She kissed his cheek.

Tugger took her bowl and looked from the yellow goodness to her face, "You should eat!" He offered the food back to her.

"I'm full." She said shaking her head and smiling. "Really, it was delicious Tugger but I couldn't eat anymore." Instead she snuggled under his arm, picked up the spoon and held it to his lips.

He gladly took the bite and chewed it slowly, savoring the warm cheesiness. "Thanks!"

Kira fed him the last of her mac and cheese. "So I take it you're really starting to like our food." She said with a smile, setting the bowl on the coffee table. "Okay, now honestly what do you think I should wear for this ball of yours? We already went through this with Gears and I'm pretty sure he wont come nude. At least I hope...Now I have to decide what to do."

Tugger chuckled, "Anything you feel comfortable dancing in!" He pulled her close and kissed her nose, "I know you said you don't dance but once everyone gets to singing you really can't help it!"

"Really..." She raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that." Pulling herself from his embrace she stood and headed upstairs. "I'll be right down. Help yourself to anything if your still hungry while you wait." Then she was gone, looking through her closet.

Kira came down the stairs after about ten minutes, wearing a burgundy longsleeve t-shirt and comfortable black pants, her tennis shoes were by the door. Her hair had been pulled back into a pony tail, a few locks falling down and framing her face. "Well? How do I look?" She smiled, spinning in a circle. "Its the casual-almost-lazy-yet-not look."

Tugger bowed softly to her and lead her out the door. They walked slowly to the junkyard.

--

Pouncy was curled into a tight ball of white and brown fluff as he slept, half entangled in blankets. Rolling over he yawned, squeaked and blinked his eyes sleepily. Almost the entire day had gone by.

Munkus sat anxiously on the car, tail flipping back and forth. He knew no one would arrive until after dark, but he knew Scarlot would be one of the very first this year.

"KAMEKAZI KITTEN!!" a yowl from nowhere broke the lazy silence from the clearing. Two tiny white and brown figures soared through the air and both landed on Pouncival. George chuckled joyously as he had his older brother pinned. Tumblebrutus had just hit Pouncy's tail and had rolled off to the side, giggling all the way.

"Now tomkittens!" Jenny was right behind them, waving a warning finger towards them. "I told you to be subtle when you greeted your brother!" Jennyanydots smiled warmly down at Pouncival, "Good Evening Pouncival! It is very good to see you again!" She turned to Munkustrap next and waved a bit, "Your year was uneventful I hope!"

Mungojerrie bounded out of his den and skidded to a halt an inch from Jenny's leg. "Well 'ello Love!" He smiled up at her and moved a step to the right before barreling onward to tackle the mound of kittens.

The tomkits were soon joined by Jemima, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera who were all bounding and playing. Jellylorum rounded up the herd and took a quick head count before moving to greet Munkustrap, "I hope we are not too early Munkustrap!"

Gears yawned and stood up, taking half the pile of trash he was buried under with him, "Did I miss the toothpaste?" he asked half asleep as he rose from the rubbish a few feet from Munkustrap

Pouncy's eyes shot opened. Spinning onto his back he yowled before being pinned by George. "Missed you too George." He gasped out, shoving his younger brother off of him. But the pile was quickly added too. For a moment he completely disappeared until finally he launched out of the group of kittens and into George. They tumbled across the ground.

Gears smiled widely and shook much like a dog to get the rubbish and dirt from his clothes. "Whoa you weren't kidding! There are a bunch of you Jellicles aren't there?" He waved at the two poofy queens and bowed gracefully to Scarlottin, "Good evening m'ladies! I promise I don't bite!"

Mungojerrie had been wrestling with the kittens when they went still and pushed Pouncy over with his nose, "Don' worry ladies! Gears is wit' me!"

Jemima crept over to Gears and sniffed him, she was always the most curious of the kittens, besides Pouncival. "He's awful cute!" She blushed horrible and got real bashful.

Jennyanydots looked him over and stood straight before bowing her head in a greeting, "Well if Munkustrap trusts you then you must be a friend!" Her expression warmed as she smiled and offered Gears a motherly hug.

"Well if Mungo likes him then he's perfectly dorky and a goofball!" Rumpleteazer stepped into the clearing with a large smile on her face and was immediately tackled by her mate, Mungojerrie.

Pouncy flailed a moment before falling over from Mungo's push. Once the silence and tension was broken he immediately tackled Tumble who had just gotten up. George joined the tumbling pile as they rolled.

Scarlot bowed her head. "Good to see you again." She said. "I'm sorry we didn't get a proper greeting before, but I thank you for your help."

"Help?" Jelly questioned looking from Munkus to Gears to Scarlot and back.

"Yes, we had a run-in with the Hidden Paw." Munkus said, his voice going so low only the three queens around him would hear. "Everything is fine now, but Gears, and another friend of his helped. She should be along anytime now with Tugger actually." He looked around, wondering where the two were.

Kira walked slowly, arms crossed in front of her. For a long time she was silent, thinking. Then she bit her lip. "Okay...So I'm kind of excited for the ball...But anxious too...Should I be worried about anything?" She blushed slightly, suddenly she felt very subconscious as they stood next to the wall of the junkyard.

Tugger stopped when they got to the wall and kissed her for a long moment before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. "There is nothing to worry about! Sure some of the Jellicles might be a bit nervous around you and Gears at first but we are very open and fun once the tension clears!"

Gears and Mungo did a goofy dance around Rumpleteazer who tackled Mungo to the ground and all three began to chuckle.

All the kittens were still engaged in tackling and giggles when Triniten clambered into the clearing with Jingalizzy hot on his tail. The tiny black kitten didn't know Munkustrap was there until he slammed headfirst into the silver tabby's legs.

The rest of the Jellicles soon filed in and all were told that Gears was alright.

Munkustrap yelped and fell backwards over the kit, narrowly avoiding landing on him.

Scarlot burst into a fit of giggles and helped Munkus back to his feet. Lorien and Gristen, her younger siblings immediately jumped the poor little kit and Jingal. "Okay..." She took a deep breath. "Let's do this." Climbing up the fence she quickly went over before she could think twice and landed more or less graceful. Only stumbling slightly. Quickly composing herself she waited.

Pouncy and Jemima had started a game of chase, the other kittens quickly getting into it. The target changed randomly and at the moment Etcetera was the one with the hoard on her tail.

Mungojerrie looked up as Jingalizzy trotted over to them to thank the calico and Gears for helping her before. Rumpleteazer ruffled his headfur and chuckled, "Yeah he's my hero!"

Triniten had Lorien's ear in his teeth when Gristen glomped him from ontop of the Trunk and sent them all into a tumble.

Tugger jumped over intime to see Etcetera slammed headon into Kira's leg. The other hoard of kittens soon glomped her and giggled in unison. When the queenkits saw him they squealed and bounced. The tomkits rolled their eyes at the queens and then smiled widely up at their mentor on all relationship issues.

"Did I mention I have a following?" Tugger smiled apologetically as he answered the forty million questions the kittens threw at him.

Kira yelped as she suddenly was tackled by the hoard of kittens. She laughed nervously as she picked herself up and dusted off her pants. She looked from the Kits to Tugger and back. "Um, no you didn't mention that." She raised an eyebrow at him before turning and heading for the clearing. Though a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth, kits. She shook her head slightly.

"Ah, there's Kira!" Munkus said nodding to her. His arm was wrapped around Scarlot who smiled.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Scarlot said, leaving the tabby's side and walking up to Kira. "And thank you for helping us, we owe you a great deal."

"Oh Tugger." Someone suddenly purred from the shadows near the maine coon. Bombalurina seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Miss me?" She cooed.

"Bomba baby!" Tugger threw his arms around the scarlot queen and pulled her close, "It's been too long Love!" They talked for a while but mostly it was flirting and giggles as the kittens continued to swarm him,

"Don' min' 'im Love!" Mungo said as he Jingal and Rumple came to sit next tot he trunk. "'E always looses some brai' cells durin' de Ball!"

Gears ran over and glomped Kira, rolling at the last second so he landed on his back with her on his stomach, "Miss me sweet thang?" He winked up at her. It had only been 18 hours since he last saw her but he acted like it had been an eternity.

Kira had turned upon hearing Tugger's name being called. Her mouth dropped open when she saw him with a queen in his arms. But she couldn't get anything out for she was tackled from behind. "Gears...Not now." She said, standing her eyes were still on Tugger. Within her chocolate eyes was a mix of hurt and anger.

Munkus looked from Gears to Kira and then followed her gaze to Tugger. He smacked himself in the forehead. "Ball hasn't even started and those two are already all over each other." He mumbled aggravated. "What's more, even with Kira here!"

Scarlot looked at Munkus confused, then it dawned on her. "No...Tugger? And Kira?!" Munkus nodded.

Gears whistled sharply, catching every single cat's attention with the single sound. "Hey Tugger! Git yer ass over here!" Gears waved the Maine Coon over.

Tugger ruffled Bomba's headfur a bit before half jogging over to Gears. The human took Tugger off to the side and started chatting with him about certain things.

Quaxo and Victoria pranced in excitedly with Alonzo and Cassandra on their tail, "Did we miss the..." Alonzo didn't stop in time and nearly knocked Quaxo over when the tuxedo tom stopped still a few feet from Kira.

Kira had her hands clenched into fists and arms crossed. She didn't know what Gears was saying to the maine coon nor did she seem to care. Though it was apparent what she would look like if she were a jellicle, fur raised and ears back. However the tuxedo, who was nearest, caught her attention when he stopped. and stared at her. "Yes? Can I help you?" Her voice was strangely...polite, despite how angered she looked.

"ahem..." Munkus cleared his throat. "Introduction time..." He said, clapping his hands together. The kittens settled down and said their names one by one, the adults following suit. Munkus just hoped this kept Kira's attention long enough to cool down. Hadn't he told Tugger? Warned him? He should have known he had to put it in easier terms: 'Don't go flirting with every jellicle of the opposite sex.' He rubbed his temples.

"Twintin!" The tiniest of the Jellicles chimed in last and giggled cutely before bounding off to tackle Pouncival again The black kitten had a fascination with the tomkit's tail.

Gears couldn't be heard by anyone but Tugger but Kira saw him cuff Tugger in the back of the head and Tugger mouth the words 'i'm sorry' before Gears pointed dramatically towards the clearing and the Maine Coon trotted back as if nothing happened.

Pouncy mrowed as Triniten glomped his tail and lightly batted the smaller kit away. Just enough to tumble him over. But then he was bowled over by Gristen and Lorien, the twins giggling in triumph before being tackled by George and Tumble. Pouncy yelped from under the pile and wriggled to get free.

Kira sighed, arms still crossed as Tugger came back. However she busied herself with talking to the others, not even looking at him.

Bomba hovered around with Demeter, keeping an eye on Tugger.

Munkus rolled his eyes but was silently grateful for Gears. It seemed the human had gotten through Tuggers head.

Kira's waist and kissed the curve of her neck before he whispered, "I'm sorry Love..."

The Ball soon began as the last of the Jellicles arrived and were introduced. The Ball began with Jennyanydot's song and a new one honoring Jellylorum because Gus had been nominated the year before.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had stolen Gears and were sneaking off to steal stuff while Tugger made his introduction and interrupted Jelly's song.

Arms still crossed she turned away from him. She wasn't giving in that easily. However she never got a chance to say anything as the ball began. So instead she sat on the car and watched, trying to enjoy it as much as she could, getting lost in the music a few times. Though everytime she was starting to enjoy it she found the red queen trying to get close to Tugger again.

Munkus began like usual, introducing Jenny and singing her song, dancing around with Scarlot, who then afterwards took his place and sang the new song dedicated to Jelly.

Pouncy danced mostly around the edges with the other kittens. For once, paying more attention to what was happening then easily getting sidetracked and starting another game with his siblings.

Gears was bopping around tot he songs with Mungo and Rumple while the songs were being sung.

At the very end of Jellylorum's song Tugger burst in, Bomba chasing after him, He finished Scarlottin's line with something regarding groping and stuck a pose.

The queenkittens all mewed joyously and pawed at him.

Scarlot put her hands on her hips as Tugger burst in at the very end of the song. Rolling her eyes she took a spot on the car next to Kira as Munkus stood on the tire with a slightly annoyed expression.

Kira, arms wrapped around her knee's, had a look somewhere between trying to look uninterested and yet couldn't look away. Gritting her teeth, that red queen was back.


	9. Tugger? Not Flirt?

A few cats had vanished to go prowling with Mungo and Rumple including Gears, Triniten who was quickly told to go back and a young tom named Rosco who had recently joined the tribe.

Triniten George Pouncy and Tumble were all imitating Tugger's hip movements and dancing while the queenkits fawned over the Maine Coon.

"You know...He's not really that bad..." Scarlot said, leaning closer to Kira.

"Hmph." Kira mumbled, turning away from the scene. "You know first hand! He just really plays it up at this time of year."

The brown and red queen replied. "Just...Give him a chance to redeem himself."

"That queen...Bombalurina? She likes him. And he likes her. Why didn't he say something about it to me? That he had a relationship?"

"Relationship? They enjoy flirting." Scarlot said. "Give him another chance Kira." With that she hopped off the car and joined Munkus by his side.

Kira sighed and slid off the car herself, deciding to visit the more quiet outer area's to clear her head. Maybe Scarlot was right.

Suddenly Mungo Rumple Gears and Rosco bolted into the outer area with bags filled with stuff and Gears had two large cooked turkeys under an arm. They didn't notice her as they giggled and danced at their victory.

Tugger finished his dance and scampered off to find a place to catch his breath, away from these crazy kittens. He ended up trotting into the area with Kira and them and nearly slamming head first into Gears who tossed the one turkey into the air and Rosco dove and caught the bird in his teeth.

Kira, arms wrapped around her as if she were cold kicked at a can, her thoughts tumbling around in the quiet. But then the quiet exploded as the group came bounding in. Where had they been? She looked at them confused. "Gears...?" But then her friend was plowed into by Tugger. Great. Rolling her eyes she turned to head off in another direction.

Tugger caught the other turkey as Gears turned to look at Kira. The Maine Coon handed the bird back to him and ran after Kira, "Hey Love!" Surely he knew deep down that what he did was stupid but he was too excited about the Ball to realize it.

Gears took the bird and they four of them began to dance in a circle as if they were native americans dancing around a …ceremonial fire with their prizes.

"Tugger." She replied, voice clipped and emotionless. Acknowledging he had spoken to her but that was pretty much it. Though she didn't stop walking.

Tugger looked as if she had just slapped him in the face. He stood still and stunned for a moment before he ran to catch up with her again, "What's the matter Kira? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill him!" He held out his fists goofily and got a cute glare on his face.

She was silent a moment before she stopped. "Yes. Someone did hurt be but I don't think he realizes it." Her shoulders bunched up as her fists clenched. "And it hurts even more."

Tugger thought for a moment and slapped himself -hard- in the forehead, "It was me wasn't it?..." he looked very sorry for a second, "What did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you DO!?" She spun around. "You let us...Let me...Get close enough..I..AGH!" Taking a deep breath she thought her words through very carefully. "You let this happen and yet had someone already?!"

Tugger looked thoughtful again, "You mean Bomba? We aren't together! Were a long time ago but there was too much ego in the relationship for us to last! But now we can't help but flirt... there's nothing to it honest Love!"

"Really? Because it didn't look like it when she first arrived!" Kira shot back, turning once again with arms crossed, but she didn't walk away. "How do I know? How can I be sure that I'm not just a side attraction?" Her voice had changed. It was low, quiet. Almost hollowed.

Tugger snaked around to look into her eyes and kissed her, "I can't give you proof..."He stood close enough to let her know he wouldn't' abandon her but not stepping on her temper, "...I think you'll just have to trust that I've never felt this way before... I love you Kira!"

"Do you?" She looked into his eyes. Her own glazed with the first tears threatening to fall, yet hurt deeply. She wanted to be sure, wanted to know that she could trust him. He was the only one besides Gears who knew her past. He was the only one who broke through her defenses and opened her back up. She wanted to know for certain.

Tugger rested a hand on her cheek and ran a thumb under her eye, "How can I prove it to you Love?"

Kira looked down at the ground, silent for a long moment. "Don't flirt." She mumbled.

Tugger was silent and then he burst into laughter, "Is that all?" He leaned in and kissed her nose, "No problem Love!"

"Are you sure?" She looked at him, eyes dead serious. "Nothing at all, no flirting of any kind." She wanted to be sure he fully understood. "Should I act like Munkustrap?" He raised a skeptical brow much like his brother does and looked her over seriously.

At this she couldn't help but smile slightly, though she tried to continue to look serious. "If that's what it takes." Finally most of the pent up anger and stress was broken. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tugger pulled her close, "No flirting...just for you Love" He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rocked her slowly until she pulled back a bit, "I think it's time for Old D to show up!"

"Okay." She said, quickly rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand, easily erasing any traces of her recent emotion. "So..." She began as they walked back, feeling much better now, "Who is this Old D? Or Old Deuteronomy as Munkus called him?"

"He's my father! and Munkustrap's too!" Tugger was very cheerful now that Kira didn't hate him, "He's the oldest and wisest of us all and he's our leader!"

"He's your -father-!?" She looked at him, eyes wide. Now she was definitely a little more edgy. Meeting a human boyfriends' parents was one thing but she didn't know how these Jellicles dealt with relationships. She had her arms wrapped around his waste.

Tugger chuckled and pulled her close, "He's a father to a lot of us Jellicles! He is pretty open so you don't have to worry Love" He walked with her into the clearing as Quaxo started Old D's song.

Munkustrap quickly joined in the singing, with a quick look at Tugger and Kira as they entered. A look that said 'everything okay now?' Pouncy, along with the other kittens listened intensely, excitement contained carefully. They knew they had to be quiet for now. Scarlot stretched out behind Munkus, along with the others as they listened. Kira watched curiously, listening to the tale with as much intensity as the kits.

Tugger belted out half of a verse and grinned widely as Munkustrap gave him a strange look. The Maine Coon hugged Kira close before he let her sit next the Scarlottin so he and Munkustrap could finished the song.

Old D walked over to his perch at the end of the song, he was limping very slightly from age but a warm smile was always on his face as he looked over the crowd and passed over Gears and Kira as if they were simply part of the tribe.

The thief group, Gears Mungo Rumple and Rosco all gave salutes to the large shaggy Leader as he passed. Mungo silently filled Gears in as to who they were saluting to.

Pouncy, like the other young kits almost seemed to attack the old leader. He smiled and gave them each a greeting. Pouncy wriggled out of the crowd, seeing as he was one of the few closest to Old D and was being squished by the others. Stumbling slightly as he got free he fell onto his rear next to Mungo.

Munkustrap smiled and bowed to Old D before continuing onto the yearly performance of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Kira couldn't help but feel accepted when those eyes brushed over her. There wasn't a hint of judgement at all, unlike she had felt from some of the others around her.

Quaxo popped up behind Kira and plopped a fake Peke head on her before scampering off to join the toms.

Jemima scurried over to Gears, blushed and scuffed her toe in the dirt.

"Can I help you Little One?" He smiled charmingly down at hr and winked.

The queenkit squeaked, handed him the Pollicle head and scrambled off to join the other queens/

Gears looked down at the hat and shrugged, he plopped it onto his head and smiled widely to Kira before sitting next to Mungo on the Pollicles' side of the clearing.

Kira yelped, the noise muffled by the full-head mask. Lifting it so she could see slightly Scarlot smiled in encouragement before putting her own costume on. With a slightly confused look, yet her small smile, she let it fall back over her face and waited.

Suddenly Rumpleteazer leapt forward when Munkus introduced the Peke's, and then a Pollicle. Pouncy put his hat on and was almost bouncing in his seat, ready.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer exchanged a goofy dance and Mungo was bopped a bit too hard when he messed up... again... for the 3rd year in a row...

Gears chuckled as Quaxo showed him his place in line as they marched forward. Mungojerrie stood in front and snorted as Pouncy shot ahead of him.

Kira took up a spot between Scarlot and Jenny. Wondering what she was to do, though she followed their movements. Even she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Pouncy, with a grin and a laugh jumped in front of Mungo and stomped ahead, cutely looking serious. Until Munkus held him back with a hand. Rolling his eyes the tabby continued the tail, letting Pouncy go when he was finished with the line.

Kira took up a spot between Scarlot and Jenny. Wondering what she was to do, though she followed their movements. Even she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Pouncy, with a grin and a laugh jumped in front of Mungo and stomped ahead, cutely looking serious. Until Munkus held him back with a hand. Rolling his eyes the tabby continued the tail, letting Pouncy go when he was finished with the line.

Gears chuckled as the poor tomkit fell on his face and they continued their part f the song until Tugger stormed through them and plowed over most of the Pekes and Pollicles.

Quaxo and the older toms grumbled at the interruption but Mungo Gears Rosco and a few others chuckled loudly as Tugger ran from Munkustrap, tucking tail to get away with dignity and bagpipes in hand.

Kira laughed as Tugger came through with the bagpipes and Munkus chased him away to resume the performance. She followed directions easily enough, just following what the others did. She almost ended up nose to nose with Gears as the two lines met in the middle.

Munkus ran through the meshing lines and cried out "NOW!" Dropping to her knee's she waited, wondering what was going to happen next.

Pouncy had picked himself up and was next to George and Tumble when they met in the line, swinging his arms around.

Admetus launched out of nowhere and stood with Munkustrap in the middle and Gear and Rosco burst out laughing as they watched him.

Mungojerrie shushed them and acted scared when he came towards them

Kira followed suit, 'hiding' behind Scarlot with Etcetera, though she had to bite back her own giggles as Admetus danced around, constantly moving the wrong way or to soon.

Munkus, swallowing back any groans of annoyance continued with the song and dance. Finally they were nearing the end.

They all scurried off to get out of costume and were gathered around Old D when Macavity's laughter filled the clearing.

The Jellicles scrambled in silent fear for a while before another, deeper and more sinister laugh seemed to echo The Hidden Paw. It was Sama'el's laugh and it chilled Mungo Munkus Pouncy and the humans to their cores.

Kira had just pulled off the mask when the Hidden Paw's laughter pealed through the clearing. Yeah, it scared her, but nothing compared to Samael's echoing cackle. Like before, all color drained from her face. Sitting down, her wobbling legs couldn't support her.

Instantly Munkus was next to her and Scarlot, hair raised and teeth bared. "Get everyone to safety." He said to Scarlot, Jenny and Jelly. He shot a look up at Old D and Scarlot immediately went to help the elder cat to a hiding spot while Jelly and Jenny herded the kittens in different directions. Jenny gently helped Kira to her feet, she didn't know why the human was reacting so badly to it, but she had a horrible feeling and wasn't going to question it.

Pouncy whimpered, crouching against Mungo's side, ears back. He remembered that laugh. That human from before.


	10. After This It Won't Really Matter

Mungojerrie and Gears took position on Munkustrap's six. Their eyes and ears open as they stayed silent. "Why now? What kind of coward attacks like this?!" Gears snarled as he took a Munkus-like stance.

Munkustrap took a step forward, widening the circle to let Tugger join them. He had ensured that Kira was hidden with the other kittens.

Alonzo, Coricopat, Skimbleshanks and Rosco took up positions in a larger circle around the four in the center, "What is going on Munkustrap?" The railroad cat asked with a bit of irritation in his voice, "You don't think it would have been nice to warn us before now?"

"We didn't think that he would attack!" Munkus said, eyes searching. "We haven't seen or heard anything from this human since the first attack with Macavity months ago." "We thought he left." Pouncy added, voice shaking slightly as he stood next to Mungo. He ran once, but that was to get Kira to safety. He wasn't going to run again. Scarlot had gotten Old D to a safe hidden area and returned, hair fluffed up and a snarl rumbling faintly in her throat. "Can't we have one year of peace?"

Mungo growled, "Afteh dis we won' 'ave teh worry..." Mungojerrie shot Skimble a look and the glazed eyes of the calico seemed to chill the tabby to his core. It seemed everyone who had previously encountered this new human had bloodlust in their eyes and vengence in mind.

Gears let out a roar-like yell and growled, "COME OUT HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!" His hands balled into fists as he saw Sama'el rise from behind a pile of rubbish. The tall man sat down in an aged armchair as if he were planning on a calm visit.

"Hello there!" He waved tauntingly and Mungo grabbed the back of Gears' shirt just incase. "I just came to retrieve my girlfriend... have you seen her?"

Munkus hissed, his face twisted into anger and hatred. "You will not have her. Nor anyone else here." He snarled, his fists clenched to the point where his claws dug into his palms and droplets of blood fell.

Pouncy's tail fluffed up as Sama'el spoke. Scarlot growled, she hadn't met Sama'el but she already hated him. Something had happened between him, the humans and the four who had stayed through the year and it wasn't good. The anger radiating from them was contagious.

The other Jellicle males exchanged a look or both anger and confusion as they kept an eye out for anything else.

Tugger seemed to flinch very softly from the words as if they were a vile taste to his mind. His eyes closed and his head cocked to the left in such a way that his neck popped once. "If you want her you'll have to go through us!"

Mungojerrie snorted, "Ye'll 'ave te kill us te leave wit 'er!" He clenched his fists tightly and took a fighting stance as he watched the human.

Munkustrap gazed over the mounds of trash and is keen ears picked up what sounded like whispering but he couldn't place it, "Alright everyone... stay in formation it'll be harder for him to-- GEARS NO!" He shouted as Gears charged Sama'el.

The smaller male launched himself at the fortress of a man. Gears attempted to land a punch to Sama'el's head. The larger man chuckled and at the last moment grabbed onto Gears' wrist and swung him around, using the boy's momentum against him. Sama'el slammed Gears to the ground and a sickening crunch accompanied a scream as the boy's arm was broken in 3 places and his face slammed into the dirt.

"GEARS!" Scarlot cried, taking a step forward but Munkus quickly put his arm up to block her path.

"Step away from him" Munkus snarled. "NO!" Pouncy winced at the sound, unconsciously stepping just a bit closer to Mungo. He wanted to do something, but what? He looked around. Kira huddled, shaking in Jenny's arms. Kittens sitting close in their little hideaway. Jenny didn't ask questions, motherly instinct kicked in to calm and comfort the poor girl.

Samael lifted the quivering and nearly limp Gears by the back of his shirt, "Why don't you come and make me?" He motioned for him to advance, "Here lil kitty kitty kitty!" He smirked wickedly and the looked over Scarlot, "Now now now! What do we have here... hey there!" He licked his lips, hooking his tongue on the tip of his unusually pointy teeth.

Munkustrap snarled again, "Release the boy and I will fight you!" He waved a hand in front of Scarlot, "Leave her out of this you fiend!"

Mungojerrie wrapped an arm around Pouncival and pulled him close, "Little One... tend to Kira!" He whispered the order as his rage glazed eyes stared at Sama'el.

"I'm not leaving this time." Pouncy replied, shaking his head. Last time everyone else got hurt as he ran. Scarlot snarled, baring her teeth. Fur raising even further, if that was possible. She could see why they hated this vile human. Munkus growled. "Leave Gears alone and I'll fight." Munkus replied, stepping forward and between Tugger and Alonzo.

Sama'el gave another twist of the boy's mangled arm and tossed him into a pile of trash. Glass shattered as Gears vanished into the mound of objects.

"There... now..." The human laughed again, loud enough that it reached the kittens and Kira. George whimpered and pulled his youngest brother closer as they all gathered tighter into a protective heap of quivering Jellicles. Jenny stroked Kira's hair softly as even she shook a bit before regaining her precious composure.

Kira shook, head buried in Jenny's neck. She was terrified, there was no denying it, but guilt and fear for the others washed over her. They could get killed just because of her. Tugger said they wanted to protect her, but she wanted them to be safe. Looking up she looked at the small opening to their hide away.

Pouncy shuddered again, but took a deep breath, swallowing back any shudders.

Munkustrap snarled, just as Gears was let go he gestured Coricopat to get the boy and tackled Sama'el all at the same time. Barreling into the big humans chest.

Sama'el staggered back a few steps and landed a hard punch into the soft part of the tabby's belly. "Is that the best you have?" He jumped down onto a better area for them to fight and laughed softly as he began to circle the tom.

Coricopat lifted the smaller human gently as he walked towards the shelter. He made sure Sama'el wasn't watching when he entered the hiding spot with Gears. The boy had large shards of lass dug into the red meat of his thigh and his pant leg was nearly completely red. Gears' mangled arm hung limply at his side.

Mungojerrie shot Pouncy a look and then exchanged a glance with Rosco. The Cornish Rex took the tomkit and wrapped an arm around his shoulder protectively as Mungo shot towards Sama'el and landed hard on the human's back.

Munkus grit his teeth, stumbling back with the wind knocked out of him for a moment. But he recovered quickly, circling. Once Mungo attacked from behind he shot forward, aiming a slash at Sama'el's stomach.

"Gears!" Kira squeaked out, leaving Jenny's grasp and crawling over to her dear friends side.

"No..." Jenny gently came up beside her and began tending to Gear's wounds. Bracing his arm and snapping the broken area's back in before wrapping it tightly with a splint. She looked at the glass, the wound would require stitches. Gears would be better off in the hospital so instead she wrapped a tourniquet around his thigh and bandaged around the glass.

Gears screamed again, making a few of the kittens scramble and huddle closer together. He forced his head up so he could look Kira in the eyes, "I guess I'm little accident prone eh Kir?" He hissed as his legs was tied off and his body twitched as he held back another scream when Jenny worked on the glass.

Mungo dug his claws into Sama'el's chest and clamped his jaw around the meat of the man's neck. Sama'el snarled and spun quickly. This forced Munkustrap to hit Mungo instead of him.

At the human's snarl nearly a dozen henchtoms rose from the rubbish and surrounded the area.

Munkus quickly pulled back before he could do anything serious to Mungo. Dropping to the ground he slashed at the humans legs, trying to trip him. If they got him to the ground, there was a good possibility they could get to his throat. Pouncy jumped when all the cats seemed to come out of no where.

Scarlot stood at the ready, eyes darting between henchrat, waiting for the other to strike. Her claws out she snarled aggressively.

Kira touched a hand to his forehead. "Shh, quiet. " She said, trying to swallow back any quivering in her voice.

Sama'el kicked Munkustrap hard in the gut as the tabby lowered himself. He smirked a bit as he dropped backwards, pinning the calico between him and the ground.

Mungojerrie yelped and scrambled out from under the huge human. Mungo went to Munkustrap's side ,"Ye ok?"

Gears shook his head slightly, it was all he could manage, "This was my fault... I was stupid... don't blame yourself ok?"

Coricopat was sitting next to him, eyes downcast, "I may be able to take away some of his pain miss... but he is very weak already..." The mystic tom refused to meet anyone's gaze.

Jenny had sat back down and nearly instantly had jemima and Etcetera in her lap.

Kira just looked into Gears eyes, not replying to his statement as she looked away. Then Coricopat caught her attention. "Take it away? How?" She asked, looking up at the tom.

Munkus coughed as he got to his feet. "I'm fine." He said. This human had proved a harder fighter than possibly even the Hidden Paw himself. At the very least he didn't run, or seem to want to.

Coricopat moved a hand towards Gears slowly. Kira could see a tiny blue spark form between his index finger and thumb as he laid a hand on the boy's chest.

Gears' chest shot up along with the mystic tom's hand and the boy grunted in his semi-conscious state before settling back to the ground, "He will sleep now..." Cori bowed his head and stood. He had to return to the field in order to defend them.

Sama'el set into a fighting stance ad waited. Meanwhile the henchcats closed around the other Jellicles. Rosco snarled as he, Skimble, Alonzo, and now Plato, who had returned after getting others to safety, drew into a circle.

Scarlot growled, eyes locked on the big henchcat in front of her as stood shoulder to shoulder with Rosco on her left and Alonzo to her right. Munkus looked at Mungo briefly before locking eyes on Sama'el again. Then he bolted forward, faking a jump to the left and digging his claws into the man's right side.

Kira jumped but settled down, seeing that Gears had fallen asleep. "Thank you," she nodded to Coricopat before the tom disappeared. These Jellicles were strange, that was for sure. Holding onto Gear's hand with both of her she bit her lip.

Sama'el dodged so Munkustrap's claws only hit his very side and dug hard into the flesh there. The human snarled and landed a punch to the tabby's jaw, sending him skidding off of the make-shift fighting ring.

Mungojerrie charged again, this time tackling Sama'el by the waist and landing on top of the larger man. He instantly regretted it as Sama'el fell beside a large shard of steel. The human gripped the metal in his large hand and brought it down on the stunned calico.

Mungojerrie yowled as he was slashed across the face and rolled off of Sama'el. He fell over, clutching his torn and useless left eye. The gash spanned from the back of his ear and ended in the bloody hole that was once his eye.

Sama'el kicked the tom in the gut before advancing passed him and joining his henchcats with the others, "Kill them... all of them!"

Gears flinched in his sleep as Mungojerrie's cry met his sleping ears.

Munkus was instantly at Mungo's side, a torn piece of cloth from a pile of trash in his hand as he stood protectively over the fallen Calico. Without taking his eyes off of Sama'el he handed the bandage to Mungo, knowing the Calico would be able to keep himself calm and clearheaded because of experience. Then he launched at Sama'el, slashing here, darting out of reaching, running in and kicking, then running out again.

Kira winced at the cry. "Mungo..." She looked up at the opening then back down at Gears. Holding his hand to her cheek she took a deep breath, kissed it softly, then leapt to her feet and ran from the safety of their hide-away, ignoring Jenny's cry of protest and her clutching hands. "KIRA!" She cried, but she couldn't leave the kittens, not even for a second. Kira, panting, sat on the other side of a junkpile, catching her breath. Closing her eyes she gulped down a lump in her throat and jumped into the open. For a moment, she saw them fighting, bleeding. All for her. She saw Tugger in a fury. 'I'm sorry.' She thought, tears threatening but she swallowed them back.

"SAMA'EL!" She cried suddenly, standing strong and defiant. "If it's me you want, come and get me." Turning, she ran for all she was worth, knowing perfectly well that he was more fit than she and she probably couldn't run far, but any distance from the Jellicles the better.

Tugger had a henchcat on his back and one's crushed skull under his foot when he saw Kira run with Sama'el on her trail. The Maine Coon screamed with fear and rage as he atempted to follow the two only to be held back by three large henchcats. He continued to try to run forward until they wounded him enough to tire him out. He was exhasted from fighting and blood loss. Skimble rushed to his aid and tore all but one of the henchcats off of the maine coon

Skimble rushed to his aid and tore all but one of the henchcats off of the maine coon. He was able to kill the first but was weighted down by two mutts while a large Russian Blue hefted a large wrench up and crushed the railroad cat's skull

Mungojerrie bandaged himself up quickly.

Sama'el chuckled as he started to sprint after Kira. He caught up with her easily and had her cornered. "hello girly!"

"Leave them out of this." She said, her voice, despite herself, quivering slightly as she pressed her back against a wall of trash. Her eyes were wide with fear, her back almost pulsing on its own with just the sight of him, let alone his being so close.

Munkus cried out. "Kira NO!" But she was already gone. Then there was the sickening crunch of bone. He saw it out of the corner of his eye and whipped around just in time to see Skimble fall into a bloody heap. With a snarled scream he leaped at the mutts, tearing out one's throat and breaking the others neck before engaging the Russian Blue in combat. He was in a blind rage, attacking strong and quick. Scarlot had taken two out already, her brown and grey hands slick with blood, splotches of the red sprayed up her front from tearing out the throat of another. Then, with a stunning scream, she leapt onto the back of the one holding Tugger down.

Coricopat let out a series of whistles and Tantomile shot out of her hiding place to stand at his said. She seemed to read his mind when she nodded and took his hands. Coricopat inhaled deeply and let out a roar. The area seemed to glow brilliantly and the light washed over the whole of the Jellicle territory, radiating from the twins. When the light dissipated the henchcats had vanished. Coricopat shuddered but refused to collapse. Tantomile slowly helped him to the trunk of the TSE1 and stroked his headfur.

Mungojerrie looked around shocked as he tied off a large eye patch. He stood and walked over to where Skimble was left and scooped the tom into his arms. "I'm so sorry Skim... I won' le' Teazeh see 'im like dis..."

There was a small whimper before Pouncival was finally able to pull himself to his feet. Partially because the tom whom he had killed had pinned him and partially because his lower right leg was broken. He was covered in blood, only half of his own from gashes, the rest from the tom. He was pale and wide eyes, hands shaking from the first kill he had accomplished.

Scarlot jerked, only barely catching herself with her hands as the henchcat suddenly vanished from beneath her. Standing she went to Munkus's side and looked at the Railway Cat's body with sadness. The adrenaline rush still would not allow her to cry, but the emotion would hit her soon enough.

Sama'el pinned her against the rubbish pile and smiled down at her, "Come with me then Love... No fighting... no complaining... be mine!" He stroked her cheek almost lovingly as he kissed her forehead. His voice was like sweet venom as it twisted around her mind and sent a chill down her spine. Kira's eyes shot around, trying to find a way out, an escape.

Mungojerrie shook a bit as silent sobs managed to tear free from his barriers and tears slid down his facial fur. He pulled the torn and limp yellow tabby closer. This tom had been like his father-in-law... and the only good father figure he had ever had.

Munkustrap exchanged a look with his little Brother and both of them took off towards Kira at top speed.

Rosco moved over to Pouncival and lifted the small tom. He laid him next to Tanti and sighed, "Git yer teeth kit... this is gonna hurt like hell!" He grabbed the tomkit's leg and ankle and popped the bones back into place before wrapping it in a splint.

Pouncy clenched his teeth against the electric pain, Still a cry escaped and tears slid out of his tightly shut eyes. Yet, he was in a small state of shock. Munkus ran full out, following the human's scent. They couldn't have gotten far. Sama'el couldn't have done anything yet...could he?

Kira shuddered and clenched her teeth against a cry. Clenching her eyes shut she. "If...If you'll leave them alone..." She couldn't bear the thought of leaving everyone, especially Tugger. But it was worse to imagine them dead because of her. "Then I'll go." She whispered, dropping her head in defeat, tears sliding down her cheek. There was no escape this time.

Rosco splinted the tomkit's leg quickly and Tanti stepped in. She pressed a hand to his knee and the pain dulled, she wasn't strong enough to make it vanish so the slight numbing would have to do for now.

Gears shot into a sitting position next to Jenny, "KIRA!" He yelled as he looked around. His sudden movement made most of the kittens eep and scramble and caused Jenny to poof up as much as catly possible.

Tugger came upon the scene first and snarled just loud enough to catch the humans' attentions, "Let her go Slime!" His mane spiked in all directions with the help of his anger and the caked blood in it.

Sama'el turned just his head towards the Maine Coon, keeping Kira immobile with his one arm, "I don't think so!"

Kira looked up, seeing Tugger blurred by tears before quickly looking away. This was painful enough, she didn't want to have to see him when she was taken.

"Step away from her Sama'el." Munkus growled, but he didn't dare take a step forward. The human had thrown Mungo into his attacks enough to know that he could very well do the same with Kira.

Sama'el raised a brow at the tabby, "You see when he says it I kinda think I might step away..." He turned to Tugger then, "But you... THE Rum Tum Tugger! So arrogant and fruity!" He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I've seen cupcakes that were more threatening..."

Tugger snarled and took a step towards the human, "I'll fucking rip your throat out!"

Munkus, as much as he'd like to see Tugger rip out the humans throat, gripped his brothers shoulder. "Don't," he hissed. "He could very well use Kira as a shield." The tabby grit his teeth together, trying to figure out something, anything, to do. Kira put her hands on his side, about to struggle, but then...The agreement of the Jellicles not being harmed, she dropped her arms limp. Still she didn't look up.

"What can we do to make you leave her be?" Munkus snarled.

Sama'el seemed to think for an eternity before he shook his head, "Nothing! She's coming with me!" He grabbed Kira roughly by the wrist and began to walk towards the exit.

Tugger shot forward and stood in his path. His tail thrashed angrily back and forth and his eyes seemed to flash with emotion as he glared up at the human, "Let... her... GO!!" He snarled and bared his large canines at the man.

Sama'el chuckled, "And if I don't?"

"Tugger...Please." Kira whispered, head still down, tears falling. Her shoulders shook with the effort to keep the sobs back. "I don't want...I don't want any of you to get hurt or killed. Not anymore. Especially you." Munkus was by Tugger's side instantly, ready to either attack Sama'el or hold Tugger back depending on what would happen.

Tugger's eyes softened but his stance didn't alter when his gaze met Kira's, "I won't let you go Kira! Not to this savage!" The Maine Coon's hackles rose a bit more as he looked Sama'el over and got a disgusted look.

The human scoffed and raised a brow, "I am not going to hurt her... not physically anyway" He hooked a lock of Kira's hair behind her ear and inhaled her scent, "Why would I do that when she has such a beautiful mind I can torment?"

Kira turned her head away, biting her lip to keep from screaming and struggling right then and there. A shudder than through her again. Finally she looked up into Tugger's eyes. "You've protected me...Now its my turn." She was careful at keeping her voice as even as possible, despite the tears running down her cheeks.

Tugger shook his head violently, sending a few unshed and angry tears flying, "I won't let you go! I can't! Not with him!" He looked more fierce now that his fur was ruffled and his eyes were dark.

Munkustrap's tail coiled and remained that way. There was too much at stake here to make a rash decision.

Sama'el looked the tom over once and rolled his eyes, "Move you rat!" He took a step forward and expected Tugger to flinch out of the way.

Instead the Maine Coon stood his ground and growled as the human drew close.

"Tugger..." Her voice shook. "It's not goodbye. I wont ever say goodbye." Finally her voice cracked, more tears falling than before. Munkus held onto Tugger's shoulder tightly.

Tugger nodded and attempted to force the smallest of smiles, "Never goodbye... just good night ok?... just goodnight" He lowered his ears and head and stepped to the side.

Sama'el bowed his head and smiled wickedly as he drug Kira away from Tugger and towards Macavity's territory.

She tried not to, it was horribly painful, but her body forced her to look back over her shoulder. "Just good night." She whispered, clenching her teeth against a sob. Munkus's grip tightened as the two humans disappeared. "We'll get her back. Don't worry Tugger." He said, voice harsh and deep.

"I know..." Tugger's voice was low and almost venomous as he slowly turned to face his brother. The Maine Coon's eyes were sunken and dark. His mouth was draw into a thin line and he was blank of anything but rage boiling breached the surface. "I just need a bit of time... you understand." With that he turned on his heels and walked off towards his den.

Meanwhile back at the clearing, most of the Jellicles had come out of hiding. Coricopat looked the worst, His magic had had to drain his very body, tearing large holes and gashes in his flesh deadening his left arm.

Plato was comforting Pouncival and a few other kittens while Jenny and Jelly tended to Cori and Gears. Mungo had his arms around Rumple who was shaking with sobs as she held her father's limp body.

Munkustrap nodded and watched his brother go. He just hoped the maine coon wouldn't do anything on his own. Though he had a feeling that he would listen to Kira. Turning he headed back.

Scarlot immediately ran to him. "Where's Kira? And Tugger? You got her back didn't you?" She was hopeful, there was to much bad news already here. Munkus looked into Scarlot's eyes and then wrapped her in his arms, not saying a word. "No...He got away? Where's Tugger?"

"Tugger...Had to be alone." Munkus said quietly.

Mungojerrie nuzzled Rumpleteazer's neck softly and kissed her before standing. He walked to Munkustrap and put a hand on the silver tabby's shoulder. He didn't have any words that would help but he hoped his presence would work. It probably didn't help that he appeared to be crying blood from under his eyes patch.

Gears had attempted to curl into the fettle position but hissed when he scrapped his bad leg over the ground. Jelly straightened him out with a stern warning not to move.

Munkustrap pulled himself from Scarlot and, looking at Mungo, passed him and knelt by Gears. "Gears...I'm sorry, he got away." Looking at the ground he clenched his eyes tightly shut. If only he could have thought of something to do! "But mark my words, we'll save her." Pouncy had settled down as the pain dulled in his leg. Getting to his hands and knee's he forced himself to crawl over to Gears.

Gears pointed a warning finger at Pouncival, "Hey!... Stay put or I'l have to kick your butt!" He hissed back as a wave of pain hit him but forced a smile as he ruffled the tomkit's headfur. "I know Munkus... I know..." He surveyed the damage and sighed deeply, "It could have been worse... as soon as Jellylorum lets me walk again I'm going to go thanks Coricopat."

Cori was currently in barely stable condition and hidden from sight of the kittens and a few of the queens. He was panting in an attempt not to scream as Jenny and Tantomile worked to clean and bandage his wounds.

Pouncy stopped and sat down beside Gears. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, voice still shaking somewhat. Not all the color and come back to his face yet. Munkus nodded. "You're not going anywhere but to the hospital, you have to get that glass out of your leg." Calling Alonzo over he prepared to lift Gear's up.

Gears smiled and was in the middle of rolling his eyes when he yowled. "Don't move so quick!" He snapped and whimpered as he felt his leg tear open again.

Mungojerrie helped as well. They had to get Gears over the wall and to the hospital doors without anyone seeming them. It wasn't too bad since it was night time. They kept to the shadows until they were right in front of the Emergency room doors. "I'm gon' stay wi' 'im Munky!" Mungo whispered before turning into a tiny calico and standing beside Gears.

Munkus nodded. "But be careful." He said before turning and disappearing back into the shadows. Alonzo hot on his heels. The nurse behind the counter seemed rather bored at the late hour. Nothing had really happened at all, serious anyway, so when she heard the shuffling feet she hardly looked up. "Name and injury?" She asked with a small sigh.

Gears limped heavily up to the counter and winced as he stood, "Hugo Myer... hit and run." He looked as if he would fall over at any moment as he clung to the desk to stay standing. Mungojerrie nuzzled into his good leg reassuringly. He wouldn't leave Gears' side without a fight.

Looking up momentarily she did a double take, taking in his pale complexion and wounds. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said, scrambling she leapt to her feet and grabbed a wheelchair. Seeing the cat she nudged him with her foot. "Shoo kitty, shoo!"

Mungojerrie snorted at the woman and pawed at Gears' leg. The young man leaned down a bit and scooped him up. He gave the receptionist a look that said 'take him away... I dare you!'

With a sigh she shook her head and wheeled him through the doors into the ER. "We have a hit and run, doctor needed stat!" She said, wheeling him into a room and helping him up to the table. "Okay, it can stay, but if he'll have to leave while the doc's fixing you up!" ((And this is how a nurse would not act or talk but whatever XD))

The calico kitten licked Gears' cheek once before hopping off the table and following the nurse out while the doctors swarmed the room, trying to fix Gears the best they could.

The nurse was slightly shocked as the cat followed her out. For a second she thought she could get him out of the hospital but when she leaned down to pick him up she only received hisses and slashing claws. With a sigh and an aggravated shrug she went back to the front desk.

Mungojerrie sat down patiently in front of the door leading to Gears. His tail twitched slightly as he waited. It almost seemed to be tapping to the beat of the song playing on the PA but that's ridiculous right?

Munkus and Alonzo had returned, letting everyone know Mungo had stayed with their human friend. Alonzo went to see how Rumple was doing while Munkus checked on everyone. Finally Scarlot got her hands on him and sat him down to tend to his own wounds. Once he was patched up she nuzzled into his neck before standing and heading off. He knew where she was going. He just hoped she'd be able to help. A light tap echoed into Tugger's den. Scarlot stood in the doorway, waiting. "Tugger?" She called softly.

Tugger's den was torn to shred. All of his best blankets, ones that he had searched for months to find, where layered on the floor like newly fallen snow. His box that he used for a table was broken in half and practically stuck into the wall near the door. The Maine Coon himself was curled up in the corner where his bed had once been with his back to her and his ears facing her.

Hesitating she took in the damage with wide eyes. Tugger and Kira did have something. More than what the Maine Coon had shown with the other queens. This brought on a whole new sorrow for him in her. After a moment of silence she stepped inside, kneeling beside Tugger. "Tugger...Is...Is there anything I can do?" She didn't know how wounded he was physically, and she sure didn't want him to bleed to death, but she knew there was nothing she could do for the inside pain but get Kira back.

The position of his ears stayed pinned on her as she moved even though nothing else of him moved, "You should not be here..." His voice alone seemed to hurt her. It was deep low and harsher than even Kamewati or Macavity's.

Her ears laid back, not out of anger or fear, but hurt and sadness. "I know." She whispered. "I just wanted to check on you...See if you needed a someone, a shoulder to cry on..."

The fur at the back of his neck and between his shoulders rose slowly, a silent warning for her to keep her distance. "No... you -really-shouldn't be here!" He stood carefully and turned to face her. His eyes were sunken and dark. The maine coon's normally bright markings were pale and looked almost grey in the dim light of the dawn.

Scarlot stood herself, looking into his eyes. "Okay, I'll leave. Just remember that we're all still here and would give anything to save her as well. If you go do something drastic on your own and end up getting yourself killed, its not going to help Kira." With that, she turned and turned to leave his den. Reaching the entrance in five strides.

He growled deep in his throat and a glass shattered five inches tot he left of her head. His teeth were bared and his hackles and tail were fluffed up.

She stopped momentarily, unflinching at the glass. Turning her head she looked at him over her shoulder. "Please, come see me when you want to be bandaged up, then we can plan." Then she was gone.

Munkus looked up when Scarlot returned, noting the sad look. "Not doing well is he?" He asked. She shook her head and brushed the little shards of glass that had fallen on her off her fur. Munkus sighed and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Secret Agent Tom

Sama'el drug the barely conscious Kira back to her room by a bruised arm. He tossed her into the room and slammed the door, locking it from the outside. He spit onto the floor out of habit, he couldn't get the taste of her mouth out of his. He walked into the kitchen just as the sun was raising and started to make himself breakfast.

Kira clenched her teeth against the pain that washed over her bruised and battered body. Finding the old torn blanket that was in the room she wrapped herself in it. Her bare and sore skin screaming at her, but it was also a form of comfort, a barrier no matter how thin. Tears ran down her cheeks and wetted the ground where she lay. But she locked her jaw against any sounds. Closing her eyes she let the darkness take her, dreaming of the one thing that had kept her going through the ordeal. Tugger.

Sama'el ate a bit of breakfast before taking a hot shower in the bathroom connecting his and Kira's bedrooms. He had let his hair grow out and it was barely touching his shoulders now.

Kira flinched at the sound of running water. A shower sounded nice normally. To wash off the grime and cleanse her wounds would be amazing, but now it meant he was near. Biting back a whimper she curled into a ball and held the blanket tighter to her.

Sama'el was strong, stronger than any one of the jellicles plus he'll have henchcats and possibly Macavity

Tugger looked up as Gears hopped down from the wall. Mungojerrie caught him just in time and set him onto the ground, "Careful Gears! Ye ain' suppo' te be walkin on det 'ing dis soon!"

Gears had his arm in a thick cast and was using a crutch as he hobbled towards the clearing, "And be stuck at home while everyone else is here?! I think not!" He was damn cheerful for his condition. It was probably the drugs they were pumping into him daily.

Scarlot looked over to Tugger, Mungo and Gears before standing and walking over to them. "Mungo's right, you shouldn't push yourself." She said.

Munkustrap was sitting on the trunk, eyes glazed over as he sat in thought. For the past few days and nights he was hardly getting sleep for he constantly was trying to think of a plan to get Kira back.

Gears waved his crutch as a fake threat to Scarlottin and grumbled, "Oh please! I'm fine!" He hobbled over to the TSE1 and plopped down next to Munkustrap.

"Good te see ye Scarlo'in! I assume de Jell'cles are remainin fer safteh in numbehs righ'?" The calico hadn't been back since he stayed with Gears and was happy to see the junkyard again.

Jemima suddenly popped up next to Munkustrap's leg. Behind her was Mistoffelees. They both seemed to have something on their mind but neither spoke for a while.

"That's right. The ball has been put on hold as well but no one wants to leave until we can finish." She said. "Old D is safely hidden as well. Alonzo, Plato and Jenny are all guarding him at the moment." Munkus blinked, snapping back to reality from his thoughts. Looking down he tilted his head to the side. "What is it Misto, Jemima? Is everything all right?"

"Jemima's ears lowered timidly and she attempted to hide behind Munkustrap's thigh as Misto stepped forward, "We want to help Kira!" Jemima nodded rapidly with only half of her face visible to Munkus.

Gears chuckled, "How could you help? No offense but you're rather small."

Misto put his hands on his hips, "I ottah turn you into a teapot!" His eyes narrowed as he looked the human over once.

Munkus chuckled slightly to himself before reaching down and picking Jemima up to set her on his lap. "We all want to help Kira, but we don't have any plan..." He looked at Misto. "Do we? Unless you two have figured out something."

"The four of us actually." Coricopat said, walking up behind the little tuxedo tom, Tanti at his side. He was still limping slightly, but had recovered mostly from the battle.

Scarlot pushed herself out of the leaning, almost casual posture and looked at them wide eyed. "You've figured something out?" She asked incredulous.

Jemima gave their protector a friendly nuzzle and nodded, "Yup!"

Tantomile cleared her throat and began explaining how they knew that Sama'el and Kira were alone in the human's apartment. They planned to go in as the front line and have a few of the others follow. They could be in and out with Kira in no time if they worked it right.

Gears thought for a moment and shook his head, "But how can Quaxo and Jemima help?"

"That actually might work!" Scarlot said, a smile starting to grow on her lips. Hope was finally starting to spread.

"You're right!" Munkus said, jumping to his feet, still holding the little queenkit so she didn't fall. "They can help Gears, because their both mystical as well!" "Munkustrap is right. They do not have the exact same abilities as us," Cori looked at Tanti, "but they have promise and already can do many things."

Mistoffelees nodded and almost bounced in place with excitement.

Tantomile thought for a moment, "Gears shouldn't come for obvious reasons... And Jemima should be our first concern, until we find Kira of course!"

Mungojerrie agreed and slapped Scarlottin on the back as her smile spread to him, "We could git in an' git ou' befo' 'e evin notices!"

Munkus smiled at Tugger and nodded. "Jemima is our prime concern until we get Kira, even then she still is to be protected. And Gears, you're sitting this one out."

"You're all missing something though. Even if we get Kira out before he notices we know he'll come after her again. What are we going to do about him?" Scarlot asked, her smiled fading to worry. He was a brute of a human, that was for sure.

They all exchanged a look and were quiet for a moment. Tugger slowly turned to look at the group and spoke for the first time since his brief warning to Scarlot, "Leave him to me..."

Gears looked the Maine Coon over once and grumbled, "Mister Emotionally Unstable gets to go but -I- have to sit this one out?!" He crossed his arms the best he could with the cast. "No fair!"

"Mister Emotionally Unstable is going because we couldn't keep him here if we wanted." Scarlot said. Though she kept her eyes on Tugger, taking in that dark look. The Maine Coon was different since knowing Kira. Not just her loss. He had been more calm, toned down. Now he was completely dark and reserved. Rather...Macavity-ish. She held back a shudder. She knew he'd be better once Kira was back.

"You're staying because you're still injured whether you like it or not." Munkus said, looking at Gear's arm and leg to make the point. Looking a the others he nodded. "Okay, so that's our plan. I say we leave when the sun sets."

Gears suddenly became quiet as his gaze fell to the ground, "no... leave at dawn or a bit later. Sama'el is a nocturnal creature... he liked to... operate at night if you know what I mean..."

Mistoffelees who was just barely an adult cocked his head, "No... what do you mean?"

Tantomile caught Misto's gaze and shook her head warningly.

Munkus and Scarlot exchanged a look, both of their ears slowly drooped back. They knew perfectly well what he meant. Munkus looked up at the sun. It was already late evening, about four hours to go until sunset. "We wouldn't have time to leave now. As much as I hate having to wait another night, we have to." Munkus said, though he was mostly just voicing it for his younger brother. Almost a warning. Cori nodded. "Morning it is. Rest up Misto, Jemima." He said, looking at the tuxedo and young queenkit. "You'll need every ounce of strength." Munkus set Jemima down and let her go off.

Mistoffelees hesitated for a moment, about to ask again. He decided it would be a waste of breath and trotted off to his pipe-den.

Gears rubbed his neck with his good hand and sighed, "I'm sorry we've caused you so much trouble... I shouldn't have meddled with your tribe and none of this would have happened..."

"We've already gone through this with Kira, Gears, don't blame yourself." Scarlot said, hopping up beside him. "We want to help." Munkus nodded before laying down, he wasn't going to sleep, but resting and trying to relax was going to be his best bet. Scarlot looked at Tugger. "You should rest too." She stated.

Tugger snorted and got off the trunk to be alone. He hadn't slept for nearly a week, what made her think that he would sleep now?

Gears yawned softly, "Damn! These pills knock me right out... mind if I stay the night? It's a pretty long limping-walk back to my apartment!"

Mungojerrie nodded almost instantly, "Yeh, Teazeh's takin de otheh bed in me den but ye kin stay wi' Rosco! 'E don' bite!"

Scarlot sighed before sliding off the trunk to sit beside Munkus and snuggled into his chest. She had a feeling that the night was going to last a long time. And if it seemed forever to them, she couldn't imagine what the night would be for Kira, let alone the time Sama'el has had her. She sighed.

Munkus stroked her head. "Everything will be fine." He said. She nodded. "Hopefully...Things will go back to normal." She replied.

--

Kira was curled up in the far corner of her room, eyes hollow and dead. She would almost seem so herself if it wasn't for the occasional rise and fall of her shoulders, showing her breathing. Her body had become numb to any sort of wounds or pain that Sama'el left her with. Her eyes were out of tears and her throat dry from barely drinking anything. She was thin from not eating as well.

Sama'el opened the door next to her slowly, making sure she wasn't behind it or anything, "Oh Love! I have dinner!" He waved a bag of Burger King in his direction and was using it like a doggy treat, "Here girl!"

The only movement she made was to shift her head up to see him before closing her eyes and pressing herself further into the corner, the ratted old blanket still wrapped around her tightly. 'It'll be over soon' She kept telling herself.

"Come now Love! You have to eat or you'll whither away to nothing!" He crossed his arms, bag still in hand, "And I happen to love your curves Babe!" His last statement practically dripped with sadistic venom.

She shuddered before finally standing and slowly walking towards him. Her tactics varied. She tried staying as far from him as possible, but that just seemed to worsen the pain inflicted. When she complied, maybe they weren't as bad. It was getting hard to tell in her mind.

He held the bag over his head and pulled her into a deep and rough kiss before offering the dinner again, "Eat slow or it'll all go to your ass!" He patted the to of her head and slammed the door before locking it.

Immediately she retreated to her corner, looking in the bag and maybe eating two fries before throwing the bag under her bed with the rest of the rejected food and spilt beverages. Hugging her knee's close, she sank into her safe haven: Memories.

Sama'el plopped down in his large armchair and turned on the television. It was midnight when he came for her. Upon finding the food under the bed he beat her worse than any other time that week. He drug her back into her room at about 5 am, when the sun just started to rise.

--

Mungojerrie disentangled himself from Rumple's grip and went to wake up Munkustrap, "It's time Munky!"

Munkus stood and stretched as Scarlot did the same. With a nod they rounded everyone up.

Cori and Tanti came to meet them at the fence with Misto and Jemima close behind.

--

Kira lay in a pained and bleeding heap, keeping her teeth clenched against any cries, though whimpers did escape her throat. Oh if only she could end it. But...Tugger...Crawling back into her corner she curled up and allowed the exhausted sleep take over.

Mungojerrie took Jemima onto his back so she wouldn't fall behind. Once everyone was ready they took off at a slow run, pacing themselves and reaching the human's apartment in under 20 minutes.

Mistoffelees and Jemima stood on either side of the mystic twins as they used a bit of magic to pass through the door into the building.

Munkus and Scarlot followed closely, along with Tugger. Both keeping a sharp eye on him, hoping he didn't go off into a fit of rage and blow their cover. They crept along, silent as ever, trying to find Kira's scent.

Cori and Tanti went first with Misto and Jemima on either side, hands up and at the ready in case their powers were needed.

Mungojerrie shuddered slightly as they passed through the door of Sama'el's apartment. He hated the feeling he was getting.

Tugger snorted softly and motioned to the sleeping form in front of the television, "Go find Kira..." He whispered and waited for them to leave.

Misto and Tanti made it to the end of the hall and went stock still. They sensed a Pollicle, "Get ready..."

Munkustrap and Scarlot froze, Munkus with only a hesitant look over his shoulder at Tugger's back.

Cori stood still as well, waiting. Whatever pollicle Sama'el had they had to deal with it quickly before it made any noise to wake up the sleeping human.

Mistoffelees's tail thrashed silently. It was the only outward sign that he was nervous. The tuxedo tom's ears perked to take in every sound as they took one more cautioned step forward.

In front of Kira's dog lay a giant Pitbull mix. It seemed much too large to be a pure breed and its lower canines were so big they stuck out over his upper lip.

Mungojerrie snorted and shook his head, "He hated Pollicles. "Kill it!" He whispered just loud enough for the rest of the Jellciles to hear as his ears pinned back.

Cori and Tanti didn't even look at each other as their fingers intertwined together in one hand and held out the other. Eyes narrowing ever so slightly, the dog only had time to feel an odd sensation, hardly opening its eyes until it was launched down the hall and through the wall. Though they couldn't see, it continued its course until it was a number of blocks away. Dropping their hands they nodded to Munkus and Mungo to go ahead to Kira's room. Any type of bloodshed or death they were trying to keep from Jemima's young and pure mind.

Munkus nodded and looked at Mungo briefly before rushing past the mystic cats and to the door. Twisting the doorknob once to know it was locked he twisted again, a second time and much harder trying to break the lock but it was much stronger.

Cori looked at Misto and nodded.

Kira hear movements outside her door and whimpered. Far to exhausted and in pain to move after that nights beating and rape. She had barely enough to crawl to the corner where she lay curled with the blood stained blanket.

Misto put his hands in front of him and the lock clicked softly and the door opened without a sound. He smiled widely up at Tantomile who had taught him this trick only a few days ago.

The mystic queen only gave him a curt nod before closing her eyes, "It is safe"

Mungojerrie followed Munkustrap in quietly, keeping to the shadows.

Cori, Tanti, Misto and Jemima stood outside keeping watch and waiting for Tugger.

Kira opened her eyes just enough to peer over her arm at the dark figures coming closer to her. Curling in even tighter with the blanket she just repeated the same thing again: it'll be over soon. Then she can rest.

Munkus looked around for her, then stopped when he saw the bundle in the corner between the bed and the wall. "Kira...?" He whispered.

Mungojerrie noticed that she drew away from and felt hurt by this. He thought quickly and shifted into his small calico form and nuzzled into her knee. He forced a deep pur that rumbled his chest and mewed softly.

Mistoffelees glanced up and down the hall before he looked at Jemima. He stared at her for a moment before suddenly smiling and giving a thumbs up. He blinked slowly at her as if silently reassuring the queenkit.

Tugger stood before the sleeping mountain of a human and had to force himself to not snarl viciously. His claws and fangs alike were bared as he approached the sleeping form.

Kira winced and shrank back further, but the dark form above her had become part of the shadows in her mind. It wasn't approaching her. "Hey little kitty." She mumbled, her voice barely a whisper and hoarse.

Munkus stood very still, hoping whatever Mungo had in mind would work.

Mungojerrie was so small in his cat form that he leapt into her lap and licked her nose without putting much pressure on her wounds at all. He mewed softly towards the entrance for Tantomile, who knew his meows well.

The mystic queen's ears swiveled to hear Mungojerrie's call. She turned abruptly, changing into her silver and black feline form and trotting gracefully over to the human.

Weakly Kira scratched behind Mungo's ear, though again she winced at the movement of something coming close. Upon seeing it another cat she exhaled slowly and rested her head against the wall. She was tired, so tired. By the time Sama'el came for her again these comforts, these illusions, would be gone. She knew it. Sleep sounded nice though. A retreat. Seeing Mungo and Tanti were both in the room Munkus slowly backed out, listening for any sort of sound and heading back to see how Tugger was doing.

Tantomile nuzzled into the girl's knee and a wave of relief washed over Kira. When it passed she could notice that some of the pain and bruises went with it. The mystic queen's ear twitched as she took on a bit of the girl's pain momentarily before it passed through her and left her system.

Mungojerrie nuzzled softly into Kira and tried to be as comforting as possible.

Dont worry Kira! Tantomile will take good care of you! Mistoffelees' voice wrapped comfortingly around Kira's mind as he spoke to her through telepathy.

Tugger sat atop the large grey armchair. It was overstuffed now and seemed more of a deep scarlet in the televisions light

A sigh escaped Kira's lips as the relief set in and some of the pain went away. Hearing another voice however startled her a little. She hadn't moved besides the little shifting of her head and hand, and didn't have plans to either. The danger was still outside to her.

Munkus stepped over to the chair, the thick smell of blood seeping into his nose. Tugger had prevailed now it was time for him to work in a different way. "Tugger, Kira wont let any of us get near her unless we're cats...Perhaps you can get her out of there." He said, voice still low because of instinct.

The very tip of Tugger's tail twitched as he listened. With a deep sigh he pivoted from his position and leapt to the floor. Mid-jump he shifted into his humanoid form and walked down the hall. The air around him seemed frigid as if all compassion was drained.

Mungojerrie jerked with Kira did but soon relaxed and curled into a tiny ball against her. His deep purrs seemed to warm her as he nuzzled into her side.

Misto's ears went out to the sides and he scurried out of Tugger's way as the Maine Coon passed.

Tugger's eyes softened as he saw Kira. He inhaled deeply and nearly flinched as the scent of fear and blood smashed into his conscious mind. He lowered himself next to her and waited, "Kira... Love?"

Munkus stepped out of his brothers way quickly, looking at the chair once more before following and standing to the doorway to wait. Now all they had to worry about was either a random person coming to this apartment or Macavity showing up, and he doubted both.

Kira shuddered and flinched away from the dark figure. But then, the voice seemed to trigger something. There was the same term of endearment that Sama'el used, 'Love', but it wasn't a sneer. It held actual feeling. "T-Tugger?" Her voice squeaked.

The Maine Coon smiled softly as he tried quickly to rub the blood from his paws onto the carpet beneath him. Once he was sure he got most of it off he drew closer to Kira and nuzzled her cheek like he always had. "I'm so sorry Kira..."

Mungojerrie looked up and saw him. The tiny calico exchanged a look with Tantomile and both cats trotted away from the couple.

Her breathing quickened and she winced, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. There was a long moment of silence before she, hesitantly, leaned against him, then collapsed into her fears and relief. "I knew you'd come to get me." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, her entire being shaking. "But...But I didn't want..." Shaking her head, she couldn't speak anymore.

Tugger pulled her into his lap and leaned heavily on the wall behind him, "shhh it's ok..." He lovingly stroked out her hair and hummed their lullaby.

Misto peeked into the room and then sighed, "I'm lad it turned out alright after all!" He smiled and ruffled Jemima's headfur.

Munkus nodded and looking into the room as well. "Come on, everything is fine now. Mungo, you stay behind just in case, the rest of you let's go home." He said, turning to leave, Cori and Tanti close behind.

Kira curled up against his chest, blanket still wrapped around her tightly, but she seemed to be calming down, besides the tears. Everything was just a delayed reaction to the ordeal, her barrier finally being pulled down. Now, she just wanted to sleep. Soon, she finally fell into a deep sleep.

Tugger pulled her close and stood. He cradled her against his chest as he left the room and exchanged a glance with Mungojerrie, who had shifted back and was waiting but the fireescape, "Let's go..." He forced himself not to look back at the human in the armchair as he exited through the window and the three of them headed back tot he junkyard.


	12. McDonalds and Love: Epilogue

Scarlot, like everyone, was relieved when they had returned safely with Kira. She wanted to help but knew Tugger had things under control, or she hoped anyway. It was two full days before Kira shifted in her sleep and blinked open her eyes. She was on her stomach, one of the less seriously wounded area's. Rolling onto her side, it took a moment to realize she wasn't in the apartment any longer.

Tugger chuckled as he poked her in the cheek with a hot french fry, "Good morning Sunshine!" He was laying next to her and trying his darndest not to mow down on the huge bag of fast food Gears had brought that morning for Kira.

It felt like it had been ages since she had smiled. Nestling up against Tugger she at the french fry he was holding. "How long was I asleep?" Her voice was still rather hoarse, probably more so from sleep this time though. The one fry she ate made her realize how hungry she was and she looked at the bag hungrily.

Tugger chuckled again and handed her the grease stained paper bag before rubbing her back softly. The mystic twins, along with Misto and Jemima, had healed her major wounds while she slept, "About 2 days Love"

She moaned slightly. Half because she hadn't expected herself to sleep that long and half because of the soothing feeling of him rubbing her back. After eating quite a bit of the food she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm...sorry Tugger." She mumbled suddenly.

"Why Love?" He nuzzled into her neck and pulled her close. When she was done eating he grabbed the bag and finished off the last burger and a handful of fries.

"For making you let me go." She said. "I didn't want...I didn't want anyone else dying because of me." She had seen the crumpled form of Skimble before she led Sama'el off. That was one image her mind wouldn't forget, or her ordeal. "I...didn't want you to come and get me, I was afraid you'd get hurt. Yet...I'm so thankful you did." A shudder ran through her again at the thought of what that week had held.

Tugger gave her a soft squeeze as he kissed her neck, "I didn't get hurt Love... It's alright now. We fought for you by choice. None of this is your fault..."

She shook her head but didn't go further on the subject. Instead she entwined her fingers in his mane. "Will he come back?" She asked, her voice even softer than before.

He purred deeply and licked her cheek softly, "Never... I promise"

She wasn't going to ask what had become of him. That was one thing she was content to not know and just take Tugger's word for it. Kissing him for a moment she forced herself to sit up. Even though she had slept for two days her limbs felt like lead. "Is everyone else okay?"

Tugger rested his nose on her neck and breathed in her scent deeply, never wanting to leave her side, to loose that smell. "You are safe... nothing else matters" The Maine Coon purred deeply in his chest as he held her.

Closing her eyes she leaned her head back. "It does matter. To me." She said. "Is Gears all right? Mungo? I...I remember him I think. He was in the room with me, along with another..." Closing her eyes she tried to remember the other cat.

"That was Tantomile... She was with us when we rescued you." He peppered her shoulder and neck with feather light kisses, "Everyone is fine. Don't worry about them... Just be here...us ok?"

She sighed slightly, happy to know everyone was okay. "Yes...just us." She mumbled, turning her head to nuzzle his cheek and kiss him. Shifting herself around and onto his lap she kissed under his jaw line. "Everything'll be fine now...right?" Even as she said it, she knew it was going to be, yet...The thought of him leaving still hit a tender cord, especially now.

Tugger pulled her close and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Everything will be ok now... You're safe, from now on" Silent tears dampened his facial fur as it finally sunk in; he had her back, safe and sound, and he was never going to allow her to be lost again.

Kira stroked his back and hummed their lullaby. "Thank you...For everything." She whispered, pulling herself and him back to lay down. Still stroking his headfur, she sang their lullaby until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_  
Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has stuck with us until the end Especially Cascaper who reviewed with constructive criticism and corrective advice on some horrible spelling and grammar on our part. Made the story a lot better after those were corrected XD_

_Thanks again  
Phantom and Jingal (Friend)_


End file.
